Better Than I Know Myself
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan Mitchell is a famous singer, Kendall Knight a waiter at a club. A meeting leads to drunken sex which leads to something the two never really thought possible. They are pushed to their limits and pull their friends into the drama that becomes thier lives. Can they survive the Hollywood spotlight?
1. For Your Entertainment

**Ok this is a new fic that I am writing becuase **_Kendalls Logiebear_** wanted this, but I've had the idea for awhile now, but just never got around to it. This is just a start and I hope it's good. This is also an Mpreg. **

**Better Than I Know Myself **

**Chapter 1: For Your Entertainment**

Logan Mitchell sighed as he turned the TV channel again only to see the same thing. He hated this. It was so stupid. Every station was going on about his latest breakup with his bastard of an ex-boyfriend. He didn't want to hear another word about the bastard. It was everywhere he went lately too. Everywhere he went people always asked him about his break up with Dustin. It was always about Dustin. He had finally given up on leaving his home all together now. He hadn't really left his house in over a week. He didn't care though. He never wanted to leave his bed again. He was perfectly fine where he was.

"Dude you need to get back out there," a voice from his doorway said. Logan turned and saw his two best friends, James Diamond and Dak Zevon standing there. He knew giving them both a key was a bad idea. His manager Kelly Wainwright was standing behind them. He knew what they wanted. They wanted to get him out and about again. They wanted him to get out there and show the world he was still ok even after his nasty breakup. He wasn't ok though. He was upset and wanted to mope. They just didn't understand that.

"I am perfectly fine with staying in bed," Logan said turning away from them.

"Come on Low-gain," Dak said. Logan sighed, he did not want to do this right now.

"They're right Logan," Kelly said walking over to the singer. She sat down on the edge of his bed. "People are starting to think you're losing it," she said.

"I don't care," Logan said.

"Yes you do," James said walking over to Logan's bed with Dak right behind him. "Come there is a party tonight and we're going," he said sitting down on the edge of Logan's bed in front of the brooding brunette.

"No," Logan said.

"Come on Logan you can't keep acting like this," Dak said, "Gustavo is not a patient man and people are really staring to think you're losing it," he said.

"I don't care," Logan said again. He really didn't care right now. He just wanted to lay in bed and mope. That was all he felt like doing these last few days.

"Come on Logan," James said placing a hand on Logan's thigh.

"I don't want to go out," Logan said.

"You can't sit here and be miserable all the time. You need to get out and show Dustin that he is the last thing on you're mind," Dak said.

"I don't care what Dustin does with his new skank," Logan snapped.

"Ok then come out with Dak and I," James said.

"Logan, as you're manager and friend I suggest you go out and have some fun," Kelly said, "you have to get back to work on your album soon," she added.

"Fine if it will get you three off my ass I'll go," Logan sighed, "now get out and let me change," he said. The three stood up and left the room. Logan slowly got out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He changed into a nice party outfit. He wore a light dress shirt and dark pants. He slipped a pair of black shoes on and left the room. He saw James and Dak standing outside his door waiting for him.

"Kelly left," James said, "she had some business to take care of," he said.

"She wasn't coming to the party with us was she?" Logan asked.

"No, but she wanted us to say good bye to you for her," Dak said. He grabbed Logan's arm and started down the hall. James laughed and followed behind them. They walked out to the garage and picked one of Logan's cars and got in. Dak was in the drivers seat since Logan had no idea where they were going. James was sitting in back.

"Where is this party?" Logan asked.

"You'll see," Dak said.

"Is he gonna be there?" Logan asked referring to his ex.

"No," James said, "we're not idiots," he said.

"Well you never know," Logan said shaking his head. He sighed knowing these two meant well. It's just that sometimes things didn't work out with them around. Logan knew he should trust his friends to never steer him wrong, but he couldn't. he just didn't have a good feeling about this. He didn't say anything to the two in the car with him, because he knew they would tell him to lighten up. He just sighed and looked out at the passing building and people. Eventually Dak pulled up to a club. Logan knew who was throwing a party here. Stephanie King was throwing a party and she had sent out invites to this party weeks in advance. Logan had forgotten that it was tonight. Stephanie King was a big horror movie director and she even starred a few of her own films. She was getting more widely known as the months passed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Steph's party," Logan asked.

"You would've refused to come," James said, "at least with some mystery you would get curious," he added. Logan looked over his shoulder at James. That was true and a smart plan.

"No way that was you're idea," Logan said looking at James.

"It was mine thank you very much," Dak said as he got out of the car. Logan and James got out as well. Logan at the club. There was lights flashing from inside and music could be heard. Logan knew he was probably going to regret this, but he followed his friends inside. Stephanie greeted them t the door.

"Hey guys," she said smiling at them.

"Hey Steph," Dak said walking up to the film director and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," James said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek as well.

"I am so glad you guys made it," Stephanie said.

"Like we'd miss one of your parties," Logan said putting on his best fake smile as he hugged and kissed Stephanie as well.

"I see you're up and about again," Stephanie said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Steph," Logan said smiling again.

"Well, there's an open bar and everything, got waiters going around with appetizers and drinks as well," Stephanie said, "just go have fun," she said.

"Will do," James said grabbing Logan by the shoulders and steering him inside. "Have fun," he said as he left him with Dak in pursuit of some hot guys. Logan sighed and walked over to the bar. He should've known that they would ditch him as soon as they got inside. He shouldn't have expected anything less from his friends. Logan ordered himself a drink and sat down. A waiter came up to the bar beside him and told the bartender his drink order for guests.

"You here alone?" a voice asked from beside him. Logan turned to see a blonde standing next to him. He was standing by a tray he had set on the counter. Logan knew he had to be a waiter here for the party. He had definitely never seen him around before.

"No, my friends dragged me here and then ditched me," Logan said.

"Aw sucks to be you," the blonde said chuckling lightly.

"Nah, screw them," Logan said shaking his head. "I'm better off alone," he said.

"Here's your drinks," the bartender said getting the blonde's attention. The blonde nodded his head and grabbed the tray now full with drinks.

"Have fun drinking," the blonde said winking at Logan.

"I will," Logan called after him. Logan turned his attention to his drink and down it and ordered another. A while later Logan was wandering around looking for his two moron friends. He had not seen them since they ditched him. Logan eventually sat down at a table with his drink in his hand.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice asked. Logan looked up and saw the blonde waiter from before.

"Nope," Logan said, "I didn't come here for fun," he said.

"So why did you come here then?" the blonde asked as he sat down next to Logan.

"To get away from my shitty life," Logan said bitterly. He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think about Dustin right now.

"You're at this party so your life can't be that shitty," the blonde said.

"I was dragged here," Logan said simply, "why am I even telling you this?" he asked.

"Because I am a good listener," the blonde said smiling charmingly.

"Back to work Knight," a voice said beside the blonde. Logan looked and saw a blonde woman standing next to the blonde sitting next to him.

"I'm on break," the blonde said smoothly.

"Five minutes," the woman said before walking away.

"You should get back to work," Logan said turning away from the blonde. He didn't want to admit it, but it was nice talking to someone.

"You're probably right, but I don't really give two shits about this job," the blonde said waving his hand dismissively.

"Let me guess you came to Hollywood to get you're dream to come true," Logan asked.

"No, my friend did," the blonde said, "I am looking for something I want to do," he said.

"Being a waiter isn't it?" Logan asked laughing.

"No even close," the blonde said laughing as well. Logan didn't know why he found it so easy to talk to the blonde. "I really should get to work, I need to money. It was nice talking to you," the blonde said as he stood up. Logan just nodded his head as he watched the blonde walk away. Logan found him self staring at his ass. He couldn't help it. The blonde had to be messing with him trying to get him to notice him. Logan shook his head and turned in time to see James and Dak heading his way. They sat down at the table.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Logan asked angrily.

"Scoping out guys," Dak said.

"And a few girls," James said shrugging.

"Well I've been sitting here bored out of my mind," Logan said, "I don't know why you guys dragged me out here," he said.

"You need to get over Dustin," Dak said, "you need to find a guy and just go crazy," he said.

"But don't forget the condom we don't want to hear about you getting knocked up," James said laughing.

"I am not gonna be that stupid and get myself knocked up," Logan said as he rolled his eyes. He sighed and stood up. His friends were idiots. He did not want to be around them right now. He started walking around. He couldn't believe his friends. They were crude but right. He needed to move on. Dustin sure had. He already had a new girl on his arm. Logan hated Dustin so much right now. He had broken up with Logan and then hooked up with some slut the next day. Logan eventually found himself at the bar again. A few drinks later someone sat down next to him.

"Still trying to drown your sorrows," the blonde waiter from earlier asked. Logan turned to him and met his gaze. He was captivated by those beautiful green eyes. He hadn't noticed them before. He didn't know why or how he had missed them. They were so beautiful and something Logan liked, no loved.

"Yep," Logan said.

"You want to know something?" the blonde asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"My shift ended over an hour ago," he said, "I've been sticking around because I kind of wanted to talk to you again," he said blushing. Logan smirked and ordered them a few drinks. Several drinks later they were both drunk.

"Wanna get out of here?" Logan asked after awhile. He grabbed the blonde's hand and started for the door without even waiting for an answer. He didn't need an answer the look the blonde was giving him said enough.

"Won't your friends get mad at you for leaving them?" the blonde asked.

"They ditched me so is only fair I ditch them," Logan slurred. They walked out of the club and to Kendall led Logan to his car. Logan pushed the blonde against his car and kissed him hard on the lips.

"My-my roommate is ou-out for the weekend," the blonde stuttered out. Logan grinned against the blonde's lips before he pulled back to look at him.

"Perfect," Logan said grinning.

The two got into the car and the blonde drove Logan to his flat. They arrived within minutes. They made their way up to the flat and headed straight to the blonde's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere as they made their way to the bedroom. They were down to their underwear by the time they reached the bed.

Logan pushed the blonde down on to his bed and climbed on top of him. Logan leaned down and started to nip at the blonde's neck. The blonde moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Logan ground his hips down into the blonde and felt his erection grind against his. Logan reached down and pulled the blondes underwear off and toss them aside. He looked down at the blonde's erection and grabbed it and started to stroke him. Logan then presented the blonde with three fingers.

"Suck," he commanded. The blonde took his fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue over them seductively. Logan moaned at that and quickly pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and moved them down to his hole. He shoved two fingers in without warning. The blonde cried out and arched his back at the pleasure.

"More," the blonde urged. Logan added another finger as he stretched the blonde. Soon the blonde was a writhing mess beneath Logan. Logan grinned and pulled his fingers out. He hastily pulled his underwear off. He tossed them behind him as he leaned over the blonde and sealed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He lined himself up to the blonde' waiting hole and pushed in. The blonde threw his head back breaking the kiss. Logan moved his lips to the blonde's shoulder and sucked and nipped at the skin there. The blonde moaned.

"You like that?" Logan asked.

"Yesss," the blonde hissed. Logan started to thrust harder into the blonde.

"Oh yeah," Logan moaned as he pounded into the blonde below him. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach and he knew he was close. He could tell the blonde was too, if the volume of his moans was anything to go by.

"Harder," the blonde cried out. Logan grabbed the blonde's cock and stroked him. The blonde cried out as he painted their stomachs white. Logan came deep within the blonde and collapsed on top of him. Once Logan mustered up the energy he pulled out of the blonde and fell onto the bed beside him. Logan slowly let sleep over take him once he realized the blonde was passed out as well.

**Ok I know this sounds a little like the Kames story Cherry Bomb by nic98ole. I just realized that, thanks to a review, but this is so different. I may have been thinking about without realizinf it as I wrote this, but it will be different than that story. This will be the only chapter like Cherry Bomb. I didn't even realize it until i got the first review. Also if you want to leave a review telling me somthing like that please sign in so we can talk or something. **


	2. One Night Stand

**I'd like to thank, **_AllAboardTheKoganShip, Clock Master Monroe, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, taystwin-14, Kendalls LogieBear, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Scarlett, BTRmusicObsessed, IceRush, rawbbles, creddie cailey kogan supporter, blackwater333, and BTRobsession _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok most chapters will be titled after Adam Lambert songs, but I don't know many and I am looking more up. I could not find a suitable name for this chapter, so I went outside of Adam for this one. If you have a Adam Lambert song that fits this chapter I will gladly change it.**

**Chapter 2: One-Night Stand**

Logan woke up the next morning with a headache and someone sleeping next to him. Logan groaned and rolled over. He felt sunlight shining on his face and it hurt his eyes, which weren't even open yet. He must've had a crazy night with Dustin again-wait a minute. He and Dustin weren't together anymore. Dustin had dumped him. Dustin was with some shank right now. Logan didn't care though. Dustin was scum and he wasn't going down that road again. He was over that moron and he was never going back.

Logan sat up and instantly regretted it. His head spun and ached. He looked to his side and saw a blonde laying next to him. He couldn't remember what had happened or how he gotten where he was. He just remembered that that was the blonde waiter from last night that had been flirting with him all night. They had spent a good chunk of the night together. Logan remembered that much. He noticed the blonde was still sleeping. Logan did not need this to go public. Maybe if he left things would just go away. Maybe the blonde wouldn't remember him. He prayed to god that the blonde didn't know who he was. Logan got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He made his way out of the room and grabbed his shirt and jacket and left the flat pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had several missed calls from James and Dak. Logan dialed Dak's number and pressed the phone to his ear as he walked out of the flat.

"Logan?" Dak asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah it's me," Logan said, "I need a ride," he said as he walked to the elevator.

"Wh-what happened to you last night," Dak asked. He heard a chuckle come form the other end of the phone. Dak wasn't alone.

"I just let go like you and James suggested," Logan said, "now can you come get me," Logan asked.

"Sur-sure," Dak half stammered half moaned. "Where are you," he asked.

"I don't know yet," Logan said shaking his head. He did not what to think about what Dak was doing right now. He did know Dak had probably hooked up like he had last night. "I don't remember much," he said as he pressed the button for the elevator. He waited patiently.

"You had a one night stand?" Dak asked.

"Shut up," Logan said. He didn't to think about it that way, but Dak was right. He had a one night stand. It was even worse that he was leaving without saying anything to the blonde. He stepped into the elevator when the doors opened and pressed the ground floor button.

"So what's he like?" Dak asked.

"I told you I don't remember much from last night," Logan said.

"What does he look like?" Dak asked.

"Blonde, tall, and cute I guess," Logan said tapping his foot impatiently. He just wanted to get out of this building as fast as he could.

"Well did you get his name?" Dak asked.

"Nope," Logan said as the elevator door slid open. He stepped out of the elevator with his head down and ran into someone. He looked up without lifting his head and saw a short Latino standing before him. "Sorry," Logan apologized quickly before he made a hasty exit. He did not want to risk getting noticed.

"So was he any good?" Dak asked.

"Dak," Logan said as he walked out on to the street and saw where he was. He gave Dak the address. He just wanted to get out of here as soon as he could.

"I'll be there as soon as I can be, keep out of trouble," Dak said.

"Just hurry up," Logan said annoyed. He closed his phone and stood in the shadows of the apartment building trying not to be noticed by the early morning people. He watched people pass by without so much as sparing him a passing glance. He was glad for that. People were too busy to care about him, and no one recognized him at all. He was very, very grateful for that. Logan saw Dak's car turn down the street. He pulled up in front of Logan. "About time," Logan said as he walked over to the car and got into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry I took so long," Dak said, "I was with someone when you called," Dak said as he started down the street.

"I know I could tell," Logan said.

"I think James hooked up as well," Dak said his cheeks pink. Logan laughed. Of course James got some action last night. He was James Diamond. No one said no to James.

* * *

><p>"Kendall," a voice called out. Kendall groaned as his head started to pound. He felt someone sit down on the edge of his bed. "Kendall Knight," a voice said in his ear. Kendall swatted at the person beside him. "Kendall Donald Knight," the person said.<p>

"Carlos Garcia," Kendall said pushing at the short male next to him.

"Kendall it's almost noon," Carlos said laughing at Kendall's resistance to get put of bed.

"I don't care," Kendall said, "I thought you were supposed to be gone for the weekend," he said rolling over and pulling his blanket up over his body.

"Looks like someone got lucky last night," Carlos said looking Kendall over.

"Get out so I can get dressed," Kendall said. Carlos laughed and did as he was told. He left the room. Kendall walked into his adjoining bathroom and washed himself off and quickly got dressed. He walked out to the living room where Carlos was sitting on the couch with a bag in his hand. "I thought you were supposed to be gone for the weekend," Kendall said again.

"I came back early," Carlos said.

"Didn't get the part?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Carlos said, "they gave it to some wannabe," he said shaking his head. Kendall walked over to Carlos and sat down next to him.

"You'll get it next time," Kendall said.

"No I won't," Carlos said, "now tell me about you're night," he said.

"I was working a party and this cute guy came in we flirted and ended up coming back here. We never exchanged names or number and I guess he left before I woke up," Kendall said shrugging. It was no big deal. It had happened to him before.

"Did you use a condom?" Carlos asked.

"I am not a carrier you know that," Kendall said, "I told you I was tested after I turned eighteen," he said.

"Yeah but at eighteen that's when the most false negatives tests come up," Carlos said.

"I haven't gotten pregnant yet have I?" Kendall asked, "beside I always practice safe sex," he said.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Ok so I was drunk and I don't remember much form last night, but I know better than to have unprotected sex with a complete stranger," Kendall said.

"If you were drunk and he was drunk there's a chance you may have forgotten," Carlos warned.

"I can't get pregnant," Kendall said.

"Whatever you say man," Carlos said shaking his head. "So was he hot?" he asked.

"Extremely," Kendall said grinning, "he had the most gorgeous eyes ever and he looked extremely hot and familiar but that was probably because it was a Hollywood party," he said.

"You had a one night stand with someone famous?" Carlos asked his jaw dropping.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "He could've just been really good friends with the chick who was throwing the party," he said shrugging. He didn't know why Carlos was making such a big deal out of this.

"Who threw the party," Carlos asked curiously.

"Stephanie King," Kendall said putting his hands over his ears.

"What?" Carlos shouted, "Stephanie King as in the Stephanie King the Queen of horror?" He asked.

"That would be the one," Kendall said, "I met her and she seems nice," he said.

"YOU MET THE QUEEN OF HORROR?" Carlos shouted.

"Yep," Kendall said finally lowering his hands from his ears.

"What the hell man? You let me go on an audition when you were going to a Stephanie King party?" Carlos asked.

"I was working and I knew you would freak and that is why I didn't tell you," Kendall said.

"So, you were at a Hollywood party, and picked up a random guy, and had sex, and you never got his name _and _he could possibly be famous," Carlos said.

"Yes, but I don't see the what the big deal is," Kendall said shrugging. Carlos jaw just dropped. Kendall laughed at how comical his friend was being. He had known Carlos would react this way when he found out where Kendall had been working. Kendall was a waiter for hire basically. He worked for an agency and if someone called and needed waiters or anything like that Kendall was called and he agreed usually because he needed to money.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to a Stephanie King party," Carlos said.

"I was working and I knew if I told you, you would try to crash it," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting at the counter in his kitchen with James and Dak in front of him. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and was trying to ignore the stares he was getting. He knew what they both wanted. They wanted details about last night. Logan had already told Dak everything he remembered.<p>

"Was he any good?" James asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't remember much," Logan said.

"Did you use a condom?" Dak asked.

"I don't know," Logan said honestly.

"What if you knocked him up," James asked. Logan looked up at James the color flooding from his face. He had not thought about that. What if he did knock him up. He hadn't thought of that when he was rushing out of there that morning.

"Oh my god what if I knocked him up," Logan said quietly.

"Thanks James and now he's going to be freaking out," Dak said, "I am sure you were smart enough to use a condom," he said.

"What if I didn't?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Then you better hope to god he can't carry a kid," James said earning a slap from Dak.

"What?" James asked.

"Try and be nice," Dak said, "our friend needs comfort not someone telling him he fucked up," he said glaring at James.

"Why are you so pissy at me?" James asked.

"I am not pissy," Dak said annoyed.

"Guys," Logan said, "This is not helping me at all," he said.

"Whatever I am sure you're fine," Dak said.

"Kelly is not to know about this," Logan said looking at his friends. They both nodded their heads. Logan did not need Kelly freaking out about this. There was no way he had knocked up a stranger. He was smarter than that. He knew better than to not use a condom.

Logan's cell phone rang and he jumped at the sound earning chuckles from James and Dak. Logan shot them both glares as he answered his phone.

"Dog," Gustavo barked into the phone.

"Gustavo," Logan said, "I was just leaving," he said quickly.

"Get you're ass down to the studio and call James and tell him to get here too," Gustavo said. Logan held the phone away from his ear.

"I will," Logan said before hanging up.

"James we have to go," Logan said.

"I heard," James said laughing.

"I'll see you guys later," Dak said laughing, "I've got an audition for a movie," he said.

"Good luck," Logan and James said as the actor walked away. Logan quickly finished his coffee and started for the door. He left with James behind him.

"Want a ride with me?" Logan asked.

"It will be quicker," James said as he walked around the car. He got in the passengers seat and Logan got in the drivers seat.

Logan and James made up the pop duo called Big Time Rush. It was a name they had come up with on their own. They had release one album and they were working on their second album together. They were attempting to write songs for the album as well. Logan and James had been best friends since they were little too. Logan and James had been pampered all their lives as well. Logan's parents were rich. His father was a lawyer and his mother a realtor. James' mom was in the cosmetic business and his father was a successful entrepreneur. They had grown up together and practically lived together now in Logan's mansion.

"So have you written a song yet?" James asked.

"Not yet," Logan said, "I am working on it," he said.

"Work faster, you know Gustavo wants the song soon," James said.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were sitting down in a small café where their friend Camille Roberts worked. They were sitting near the window waiting for Camille, who was about to go on break. Kendall sat there sipping his coffee as Carlos looked at him. Camille joined them.<p>

"So what up?" Camille asked, "how was your audition," she asked Carlos.

"I failed," Carlos said.

"Aw that sucks," Camille said, "don't worry too much about it there's always another role. I got turned down several times before I got my first role and I am still getting turned down," she said.

"I know," Carlos said hanging his head.

"What about you Kendall?" Camille asked turning to face him. "How was you're night?" she asked.

"He hooked up with some guy," Carlos said.

"It was no big deal," Kendall said shrugging.

"Tell her where you met the guy," Carlos said.

"I was working a club party waiting and met this really cute guy," Kendall said.

"Tell her who threw the party," Carlos said.

"Do you wanna tell the story?" Kendall asked looking at Carlos. Camille giggled at the two. Carlos put his hands up in surrender. "The party was thrown by Stephanie King so there's a chance this guy was famous," he said shrugging.

"Stephanie King?" Camille asked loudly. The hole café stopped for a moment to look at the three.

"Yes, and keep you're voice down," Kendall hissed. People shrugged and turned away. "It's not a big deal," he said looking away form Camille.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?" Camille asked, "you could've hooked up with some famous guy last night," she said.

"It was a one night stand," Kendall said, "it meant nothing and I don't even remember him and he never gave me his name," he said.

"Don't you ever get sick of all the one night stands?" Camille asked.

"Well yeah, but when I'm drunk I tend to do stupid things," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You know if I could hook up with a famous guy it would be James Diamond from Big Time Rush," Carlos said dreamily.

"Big Time what?" Kendall asked.

"Big Time Rush my favorite duo," Carlos said.

"I am drawing a blank," Kendall said.

"James Diamond and Logan Mitchell," Carlos said trying to jog Kendall's memory. Kendall just shook his head. Carlos then pulled his phone out and went into his pictures and found the picture he was looking for. He held the phone out to Kendall. "These two," he said. Kendall rolled his eyes but looked at the picture.

His jaw dropped as he saw the brunette from last night.

"Now you remember?" Carlos asked.

"That's him," Kendall said pointing to Logan.

"Logan Mitchell?" Carlos asked, "you slept with him?" he asked. Camille and Kendall both slapped their hands over Carlos' mouth.

"Quiet," Kendall said, "but that is definitely him," he said nodding his head.

"Oh my god," Carlos said, "think if I had gone with you and crashed the party I might have met Stephanie King and James Diamond," he said.

"Wow Kendall you dog," Camille said. Kendall blushed and shook his head. He could not believe he had slept with some famous singer that Carlos adored. At least he didn't sleep with James, Carlos would have murdered Kendall on the spot. "I have to get back to work but don't think this conversation is done," Camille said standing up.

"I have to go on a few auditions," Carlos said.

"I have an apartment to clean," Kendall said as he stood up. The three said their good byes and left.

* * *

><p>Logan and James were sitting behind Gustavo and Kelly while they listened to their recordings. They just wanted Gustavo to like it so they could leave.<p>

"Dogs," Gustavo barked. They both looked at the big man.

"It was great," Kelly said. Both let out a sigh as their manager gave them a thumbs up.

"Can we go?" Logan asked.

"Yes you can go," Gustavo said, "I expect you two here on time tomorrow," he said.

"We will be," Logan said jumping up. He and James all but ran from the room. They quickly ran down the hall.

"Logan, James," Kelly called after them.

"What?" Logan asked as they stopped walking. They both turned around and saw Kelly on her phone.

"How would you two feel about opening for TBA?" Kelly asked.

"That would be awesome," Logan said.

"I'd like that," James said.

"They'll do it," Kelly said into the phone. She hung up and looked at the two boys. "You're opening for TBA when they make their tour stop in LA in two months," Kelly said.

"Let me guess you want us to have a new song from the album ready to perform," James said.

"Exactly," Kelly said.

"We'll get to work on writing the songs as soon as possible," Logan said.

"You better," Kelly said, "we have a deadline to meet," she said.

"Will do ma'am," Logan said saluting Kelly. Kelly laughed at that.

"Oh and Logan it's good to see you out and about again," she said.

"It's good to be out and about," Logan said, "we'll have to find a new guitarist," he added looking at her.

"I am already on it," Kelly said holding up a clipboard in her hands.

"Great," Logan said smiling.


	3. Call Me When Your Sober

**I'd like to thank,**_ XxxAnimaniacxxX, forgetMEalways, Kendalls LogieBear, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Titled Heart, rwabbles, and IceRush _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The reviews are down from the last chapter, but I'll take what I get. I love any reviews unless they are mean. **

**Ok most chapters will be titled after Adam Lambert songs, but I don't know many and I am looking more up. I could not find a suitable name for this chapter, so I went outside of Adam for this one. If you have a Adam Lambert song that fits this chapter I will gladly change it. Also this is a little long. It kind of got away from me. I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 3: Call Me When Your Sober**

Logan was sitting on his bed. It had been a month and a half since Stephanie's party and the blonde hadn't tried to contact him and there were no rumors about him sleeping with anyone. Maybe the guy didn't know him or nothing happened. Logan was thankful for that. Maybe this would just fade into another memory. He would forget over time and move on with his life.

Logan sighed as he out of his bed and walked over to his closet and changed. They had yet to find another guitarist since Dustin had left. They had a temporary guy for now, but he had other things to do as well. He would be fine for the TBA concert they had coming up, but they needed to find someone new and fast. He finished changing and walked out of his room and to his kitchen where his butler Sebastian was setting out his breakfast.

"Morning Sebastian," Logan said as he sat down at the counter. He started eating.

"Good morning sir," Sebastian said.

"James hasn't called has he?" Logan asked.

"Not yet," Sebastian said.

Logan sighed and started eating. "We still don't have a new guitarist," he said looking down at his food.

"You'll find someone," Sebastian said, "there are a lot of aspiring musicians in this town," he said.

"I know, but none of them are as good as Dustin," Logan said looking down at his food.

"I thought you were over that sir," Sebastian said.

"I am Dustin can rot in hell for all I care, but we haven't found anyone as good as him," Logan said, "I mean you are right there is a city full of people out there but not many of them can actually make it in the business," he said. He was well aware of the fact that lots of people flocked to LA to make their dreams come true. He knew very few made it. He was lucky enough to be among that few.

The front door opened and Logan knew just who it was. It was probably James coming over to get him so they could go to the studio together. Sebastian left the kitchen to do some of the house work and James and Dak walked into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" Logan asked as he finished eating.

"Guess what," Dak said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I got the part," Dak said excitedly.

"No way," Logan said smiling at his friend.

"Yep, you are looking at the star of Varsity Vampire," Dak said, "this could really put me on the map," he said excitedly.

"That's great," Logan said standing up and walking around the table to hug his friend. Dak had been getting popular in movies and now this role could make him big

"I know," Dak said.

"Yeah, all Dak needs to do is be able to sing," James said.

"I can sing," Dak said glaring at James. Logan laughed at them and turned to James.

"Has Kelly found anyone yet?" he asked.

"She's got a few more auditions set up for Monday next week," James said. Logan nodded his head. He hated not having a guitarist. Gustavo was mad that he and Dustin even dated in the first place. He had warned them about this, but Logan ignored him. He had thought Dustin was the one, but now he could give two shits about Dustin. Dustin only got famous because of him. Then it dawned on him, why Dustin even dated him. Dustin only wanted to get famous. Dustin was no longer in his life, Logan would get over the idiot.

"Come on Logan we have to get into the studio soon," James said.

"I know," Logan said as he put his plate in the sink. He turned and saw Dak looking at James. He almost saw a look of want and longing in it but shook it off. It was still early and he was tired. He was imagining things. The three walked out of the mansion and Dak walked over to his car. "James can I ride in with you I don't feel like driving today," Logan said.

"Sure," James said. The two walked over to James' car.

* * *

><p>Kendall fell back against the wall after he finished puking for the third time that morning. He was sick and he hated it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been sick all week and it wasn't going away. He heard a knock on the door. He ignored it knowing it was probably Carlos and Camille. They had been in the middle of a nice morning visit with the brunette actress when Kendall caught a whiff of her perfume and got sick.<p>

"Kendall," Camille said.

"Are you still alive in there?" Carlos asked.

"Fuck off," Kendall hollered at his long time friend. He flushed the toilet and grabbed his tooth brush and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Camille and Carlos looking at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Camille asked. Camille was like a mother to Kendall and Carlos when they got sick. That was why Kendall hid that he was sick from his friends. He didn't want them to worry about him.

"I'm fine," Kendall said walking past her and Carlos. He walked down the hall to the living room. He sat down on the couch. Camille and Carlos stopped in front of him.

"How long?" Camille asked.

"How long what?" Kendall asked playing dumb.

"How long have you been sick?" Camille asked. Carlos and Camille both crossed their arms and looked at the blonde expectantly.

"A week," Kendall said looking up at them.

"A week?" Camille asked sitting down next to Kendall. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Kendall said grabbing Camille's hand and pulling it down from his forehead. "It's just the flu and I will be better in no time," he said smiling.

"Kendall," Camille said.

"I am fine really," Kendall said mustering his best smile for Camille.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I am sure," Kendall said annoyed that they were making a big deal out of nothing. Then again that's just who his friends were. They made big deals out of nothing. It was what they did and Kendall loved them. He just wished they wouldn't worry so much about him. He was capable of taking care of himself. "You guys don't need to worry I am fine and I can take care of myself," he said smiling at them. Camille and Carlos nodded and dropped the subject. Kendall was glad for that. He really didn't want them to worry about him. "So any auditions coming up?" Kendall asked looking at his friends. He always liked hearing about movies the two would audition for.

"I got one in a few weeks," Camille said, "it's for a spy movie," she said.

"Cool," Kendall said. He and Camille looked at Carlos.

"None at the moment," Carlos said, "my agent sucks and I can't get into anything right now," he said.

"You'll get a role soon," Kendall said smiling at his friend.

"Oh which reminds me," Carlos said quickly, "I heard Big Time Rush is looking for a new guitarist," he said looking at Kendall.

"I love music Carlos, but I am not going to try out for that," he said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked, "I mean you've been looking for something to do and you love music," he said.

"Yes and the only reason you want me to try out is so I can get the job and you can meet James," Kendall said looking at his best friend.

"That would be a great plus, but I just want you to do something you love," Carlos said, "I mean I know how much you hate waiting and what not," he said.

"I am fine with my job at the moment," Kendall said.

"Gee I wish you had told me that the other day when I had first heard about this," Carlos said smiling mischievously.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I kind of sent their manager Kelly Wainwright a tape of you playing guitar and she wants to meet with you," Carlos said.

"You what?" Kendall asked jumping up and regretting it as the room started to spin. He stumbled back a bit and steadied himself and sent a glare at Carlos. "I can't believe you. How did you get a tape of me playing guitar?" he asked.

"Remember my birthday?" Carlos asked.

"Oh my god, Carlos I cannot believe you," he said angrily.

"It was my idea to send the tape in," Camille said slowly, "He came to me asking how to approach you on this," she said.

"You guys went behind my back," Kendall said angrily.

"We knew you'd never agree unless we pushed you to," Camille said.

"Yeah you never do anything for yourself," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement with Camille.

"I can't go to that audition," Kendall said.

"He probably won't even remember you," Carlos said, "I mean you came out here to LA because of me and I want you to find something you love to do as well," he said.

"If I meet with the manager will you drop this?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Carlos said.

"When do I meet with her?" Kendall asked.

"Monday," Carlos said grinning. Kendall rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He knew it was the only way to get Carlos to shut up about this though.

"And you," Kendall said pointing to Camille. Camille nodded her head smiling.

"We just want you to live you're dream," Carlos said.

"I don't have a dream right now," Kendall said, "I just want to be able to make this months rent," he said.

"My mom and dad will cover us if we don't make it you know that," Carlos said.

"We can't rely on your parents for everything," Kendall said looking over at the Latino. The two of them relied heavily on Carlos' parents when they first moved out to LA two years ago. Kendall and Carlos both had jobs and were trying to make rent but they had trouble sometimes. Kendall didn't like relying on Carlos' parents though. He liked to do things himself. He hated that Carlos still depended on them sometimes. They were both twenty one now and could handle themselves.

"I know that, but they'll help us if we need it," Carlos said.

"Carlos you know I don't like asking them for help," Kendall asked, "we're twenty one we can take care of ourselves," he said.

"I know," Carlos said, "I am just saying that if we really need it they will help us," he said.

* * *

><p>A few days later Kendall was still sick. He hated being sick. He fell back from the toilet and flushed. He sat back against the tub and relaxed for a moment. Carlos wasn't up yet, so he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never been this sick before. Usually the flu lasted a few days and he'd be better. Not two weeks like this. Kendall had never been sick this long.<p>

"Kendall," Carlos called out.

"What?" Kendall hollered as he stood up. He walked over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth when he heard Carlos walk into his room.

"Where are you?" Carlos asked.

"Bathroom," Kendall said, "Brushing my teeth and getting ready," he said. Carlos opened the door and walked in. "Have you no sense of privacy?" Kendall asked.

"You said brushing you're teeth so I figured you were dressed," Carlos said.

"You never know I could brush my teeth when I'm nude," Kendall said laughing as he finished brushing his teeth. Carlos laughed at that as well. "So what do you want?" he asked turning to face Carlos and leaning against the sink.

"I have nothing to do today," Carlos said, "let's go out," he said.

"I don't want to," Kendall said, "I was thinking maybe staying home and watching TV or something," he said.

"God we sound like an old married couple," Carlos said laughing.

"Expect we don't have sex," Kendall said laughing as well.

"We could," Carlos said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah you're not my type," Kendall said.

"Not famous?" Carlos asked.

"Ha," Kendall said shaking his head. "Besides you're like my brother and that's like incest or something. Furthermore He's probably forgotten about me," he said shaking his head.

"Probably," Carlos said, "unless you were amazing in bed," he said.

"We were drunk and he snuck out before I woke up," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go out," Carlos said grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him from the bathroom. Kendall laughed at his friends eagerness and yanked his arm away.

"Fine just let me get dressed," Kendall said pushing the Latino out of his room. He walked over to his closet and changed and grabbed his favorite beanie and walked out of his room and saw Carlos sitting at the kitchen table with his phone in his hands. "Who are you texting?" Kendall asked.

"Camille and Damien," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head. Damien was Camille's current boyfriend. Damien was a cool guy and both Kendall and Carlos approved of him. That was a hard thing for Camille to get. They usually never liked her boyfriends.

"So where are we going with Damien and Camille?" Kendall asked.

"The boardwalk," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head. There was a small festival on the boardwalk this week and there was a lots of games and other tents with things to buy. Carlos' phone went off and he opened the text. "They'll meet us there," Carlos said.

"Great," Kendall said. He walked over to the refrigerator to get something to eat. He opened it and nasty smell hit his nose and he retched and ran over to the garbage can and threw up. Carlos was at his side in seconds.

"Kendall, man are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, something in the fridge stinks," Kendall said, "it made me throw up," he said standing up straight again.

"You're not still sick are you?" Carlos asked pressing a hand to Kendall's forehead.

"I'm fine," Kendall said taking Carlos' hand off his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, "maybe you should go to the doctor," he said.

"I am fine let's go," Kendall said walking away from Carlos to get his jacket. Carlos shook his head and followed after Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were walking down the boardwalk when they spotted Camille and Damien standing together looking out at the ocean. Kendall walked up to Camille and stood next to her.<p>

"It's a lovely view isn't it," Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Camille said turning to face Kendall. "So you're not sick anymore?" she asked.

"I am fine," Kendall said shooting Carlos a look. Carlos kept his mouth shut.

"Great, now come on let's go on a few rides," Camille said happily. She turned to Damien who was standing beside her. She grabbed his hand and they walked off. Kendall and Carlos followed them. They went on a few of the ride on the boardwalk before they grew bored and went in search of food. They ended up getting pizza from a stand on the board walk and sat down at a table with an umbrella.

"So Damien how are things?" Carlos asked.

"Great," Damien said, "My dad is about to retire and the coffee shop will be mine soon," he said.

"I know and my job will be safe," Cmaille said.

"Unless you break up," Kendall said.

"Shut up," Camille said earning laughs from the three around her. She turned to Damien. "This one's a keeper," she said smiling sweetly at him. Damien smiled and pecked Camille on the lips.

"Ok moving on," Carlos said, "Kendall's audition is on Monday," he said.

"I don't know if I even want to go," Kendall said.

"You have to," Carlos and Camille said together.

"Guys it's his decision," Damien said.

"Thank you," Kendall said, "they are trying to force me to go. They sent in a tape without even telling me," he said looking at Camille and Carlos.

"We just want to help you follow you're dream," Carlos said, "I mean you love music," he said.

"Yeah you play guitar all the time," Camille said.

"And you sing all the time," Carlos said. In the shower or while cleaning and you used to sing to Katie at night," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said blushing slightly.

"You are going on Monday even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming," Carlos said.

"You wouldn't dare," Kendall said.

"Try me," Carlos said. Kendall shook his head and started eating his pizza. He didn't eat much. He still had half left when they started wondering again. He just threw it away and followed his friend through the stands and tents looking at things. About an hour later They were in a craft tent where Camille was looking at some homemade jewelry when Kendall started to feel a little light headed. He swayed a bit.

"Hey you ok?" Damien asked him placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," Kendall said, "I just need some space," he said as he turned to leave the tent. He walked out into the sun and moved away from the tent. His head was starting to hurt.

"Kendall," Carlos said as he walked over to him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Damien said you seemed out of it," Carlos said pointing over his shoulder, "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said waving his hand at Carlos.

"Kendall I know you," Carlos said slowly.

"I'm fine," Kendall insisted.

"Kendall," Carlos said as he walked over to the swaying blonde. Kendall looked at Carlos ad saw two Carlos' before him.

"I'm fine," Kendall said, "just tell me when you got a twin," he said blinking his eyes a few times.

"Kendall," Carlos said moving forward. He caught the blonde as he fell. "Kendall," he said as he helped him down to the ground.

"What's going on?" Camille asked as she and Damien walked out of the tent behind Carlos. Kendall blinked a few times and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Logan, James, and Dak were sitting on the brunette's couch playing video games on Logan's big screen. They were all laughing and having a good time.<p>

"So Dak where you working on recoding vocals for your movie?" Logan asked.

"I am gonna be recording at Rocque Records starting next week," Dak said.

"Really?" James asked. Dak nodded his head.

"Rocque Records is the company's go to label," Dak said.

"Nice," Logan said, "we'll be working in the same building," he said.

"Just be glad you're not working with Gustavo," Logan said. James nodded his head eagerly in agreement.

"I know," Dak said, "I've listened to your guys stories," he said. Logan and James had told him all about their boss. He was loud, mean and wasn't human, but he did make them stars and write great hits for them.

"So when do you start rerecording?" Logan asked.

"Monday I start, and they producers want me done by the end of the month," Dak said.

"So you have a month?" James asked. Dak nodded his head.

"The songs are already written all I have to so is sing," Dak said.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said.

"So much fun," Dak said nodding his head. The three burst out laughing at that. Logan ended up laughing so hard he fell off the couch with Dak right behind him.

"You guys ok?" James asked laughing again. Logan nodded his head laughing again as well. He pushed Dak away from him as he sat up. The laughter was contagious and they could not stop laughing no matter what they did.

Logan's cell phone started ringing and Logan reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it. He looked at the caller ID and stopped laughing at once. James and Dak looked over at Logan confused.

"It's Dustin," Logan said. James and Dak both stopped laughing. James snatched Logan's phone from him. "Give it back," Logan said.

"No, we're not going through this again," James said shaking his head and holding the phone out of Logan's grasp.

"Logan this is for your own good," Dak said, "you don't need him in your life," he said.

"I know that," Logan said, "what if it's important though," he said looking at his phone in James' hand. The phone stopped ringing. Logan glared at James.

"Nothing that moron has to say to you is important to you," James said. Logan nodded his head. James was right. Anything Dustin had to say to him meant nothing anymore. He wasn't important. Dustin wasn't gonna bother him anymore.

"Give me my phone," Logan said, "I won't call him back," he said.

* * *

><p>Kendall opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the strange room. He had no idea where he was. He noticed he had an IV in his arm and that he was in a hospital room. Carlos and Camille were sitting together talking and didn't noticed him. Damien was looking right at him.<p>

"What happened?" Kendall asked getting Camille and Carlos' attention. The two turned to look at him.

"You passed out," Damien said answering the blonde's question.

"You had us so worried," Camille said jumping up and moving over to his be with Carlos right behind her.

"What's wrong with me?" Kendall asked.

"They think is was dehydration and not eating," Carlos said, "but they're running a few tests and things like that to be sure," he said.

"You didn't tell them I've been sick did you?" Kendall asked, "I'm feeling a lot better now it was probably just the flu or something like that," he said.

"They asked us and we told them that you had been sick recently," Carlos said.

"I really hate you right now," Kendall said shaking his head. Carlos opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the doctor walking in. She was a tall dark haired woman.

"Mr. Knight you're awake," he said, " my name it Dr. Harper. Can I talk to Mr. Knight alone," she asked looking at the other three in the room.

"Of course," Damien said grabbing Camille and Carlos and pulling them out of the room. They left and Dr. Harper returned her attention to Kendall. "You were just a little dehydrated and you passed out it was no big deal. You can leave after that bag is empty," she said pointing to the IV bag.

"Well that's good then," Kendall said.

"Also after running a few tests we have some other news for you," Dr. Harper said.

"I'm not dying am I?" Kendall asked.

"No," Dr. Harper said, "after running a few test we've found out that you're pregnant," she said.

"What?" Kendall asked, "that can't be," he said shaking his head. She wasn't serious. Kendall had been told that he could not get pregnant when he was eighteen. He had been told be three doctors that it was impossible. "that's impossible," he said finding his voice.

"No it's not," Dr. Harper said.

"Yes it is," Kendall said, "I've been told by three different doctors that I would not be able to get pregnant," he said.

"Well you are," Dr. Harper said looking at the chart in her hands. Kendall shook his head. He didn't want to believe her. There was no way he was pregnant. "Hold on I'll be right back," she said. She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a machine.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"I am going to perform an ultrasound to show you your baby," she said.

"I am not pregnant," Kendall said, "there is no way I'm pregnant," he said shaking his head.

"Just lift up your shirt Mr. Knight," Dr. Harper said. Kendall did as he was told and Dr. Harper poured some gel on his stomach and then turned the machine on and pressed the device to his stomach. She started to search and Kendall sat there praying to god she didn't find what she was looking for.

"There's nothing there," Kendall said.

"There it is," Dr. Harper said pointing to the screen and Kendall's jaw dropped. There on the screen in the shape of a small peanut was his baby. He was pregnant. There was no denying it. "I'd say you are about six weeks along," Dr. Harper said.

"How is this possible I was told I could not get pregnant," Kendall said his eyes on the screen. Dr. Harper paused the screen and set the device down and made a picture for Kendall.

"I don't know but you are pregnant and you'll need to decide what to do with the baby," Dr. Harper said, "there are many options and you need to tell the father," she said.

"The father," Kendall said his eyes widening.

"Is it the cute Latino?" Dr. Harper asked, "he was really worried about you," she said.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked, "no he's just a friend practically my brother," he said.

"The other one?" Dr. Harper asked. Kendall shook his head. "Well whoever he is I am sure he'll be happy," she said. She stood up and started to leave with the ultrasound machine. "Want me to send your friends back in," she asked. Kendall nodded his head looking at the picture in his hands. He looked up when the door opened again.

"Kendall," Carlos said, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was dehydrated," Kendall said, "but that's not all," he said his eyes flicking back to the picture in his hands. Camille and Carlos were at his side in seconds.

"What is that?" Carlos asked.

"A sonogram picture," Kendall said, "it looks like I am going to the audition on Monday after all," he said.

"A sonogram?" Camille asked, "as in you're pregnant," she asked. Kendall nodded his head. He slapped a hand over Carlos' mouth.

"One word and I will slap you so hard you won't be able to talk at all," Kendall threatened. Carlos nodded his head and Kendall moved his hand. "I don't know how but I am. I mean I was told this would never happen, but it did and now I have to at least tell Logan," he said.

"How are you going to tell him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know yet," Kendall said shaking his head. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had to do something. Logan at least deserved to know that Kendall was pregnant with his child.

* * *

><p>Logan and James were sitting with Kelly as they watched yet another guitarist leave. He had been good, but not what they were looking for. Logan and James were being a little picky about who they wanted.<p>

"How many more do we have today?" Logan asked Kelly.

"Five more," Kelly said, "the next one is someone I think you might like. He's great and he knows most of your songs already," she said. She stood up and walked over to the door and called the next guy in.

He walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down in a chair. He started playing for them after he introduced himself. Logan wasn't listening though. He was bored out of his mind and he wanted to be anywhere but here. He would rather be recording with Gustavo than doing this. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Seeing guys playing guitar reminded him of Dustin and all the good times they had joking around and laughing. It reminded him that everything he and Dustin had done had been a lie. Dustin never really loved him. He used Logan to get fame and then broken up with him. Dustin was a gold digger and only after one thing. He wanted fame and money. He got fame from Logan and going on a solo career would bring him money. Logan knew Dustin had a decent singing voice and would make it now that he had the fame. That was all Logan had been to Dustin.

"Dude," James said nudging Logan. Logan turned to look at James. He noticed the guys had left.

"Ok you two take a break and be back here in ten minutes," Kelly said, "we have a few more and then we are done," she said.

"Ten minutes?" Logan asked as he stood up. Kelly nodded and she walked out of the room. Logan and James walked over to the other door and headed straight to the vending machine. Logan bought a pack of fruit smackers as James' cell phone started ringing.

"I gotta take this," James said looking t his phone. He pressed talk and started walk away as he answered. "Hello," he said. Logan shook his head and leaned back against the wall. He heard James talking to who ever he was talking to. He didn't mean to listen, but he couldn't no listen with the way James was talking. "I am kind of busy right now," James said. There was a small pause as James listened to the other person. "I have a few more things to do but I should be done in an hour, hour and a half tops. Can you wait that long?" James asked. Logan looked over at James who didn't know he was listening to him. James seemed to think he was far enough away from Logan. "No don't do that I'll be there as soon as I can be…great. I'll be there soon don't worry. Hey don't have too much fun without me," he said.

Logan looked down at the floor and pretended not to have heard James as James hung up. James walked back down the hall and joined Logan again.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to take that," James asked as he swiped a few fruit smackers from Logan.

"So what have you thought about the last few guys?" Logan asked.

"They're not horrible," James said.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I mean we need to choose someone," he said.

"Well we still got four more today," James said. The two finished their snack and made their way back to the audition room. Kelly was there with a clipboard in her hands.

"Ok lets hear some more," Logan said as he sat down in his seat at the end of the table. Kelly sat down on the other end and James sat down next to Logan. The listened to the next three guys with almost no interest. James' mind was else where with whoever he was going to go see. Logan was trying not to think about Dustin again.

"Ok guys we have one more," Kelly said walking over to the door and calling the last guys in.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were sitting in a waiting room. Kendall was waiting for his turn to play for James and Logan. He wasn't so much excited about playing. He was nervous about seeing Logan again. He was going to tell him about the baby. Kendall didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know if he wanted to keep the baby or not. He knew he wasn't going to ask anything of Logan if he did keep the baby. He knew Logan would probably never step up to this. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do right now.<p>

"So what are you gonna do?" Carlos asked Kendall. He had convinced Kendall to take him with him.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I'll think of something when I see him," he said shrugging.

"You don't have a plan," Carlos said.

"Nope," Kendall said popping the p as he turned away from his friend. He really didn't know whether or not he wanted to go through with this.

"Kendall Knight," a voice called. Kendall looked up and saw an a dark skinned woman looking into the room.

"Carlos, just sit here and wait for me," Kendall said to his friend, "don't do anything," he warned.

"I know how to act around celebrities," Carlos said.

"Not celebrities you have crushes on," Kendall said as he stood up with his guitar, "now just behave until I get back," he said.

"I'm not a dog," Carlos said.

"Just sit," Kendall said as he walked over to the woman. He followed her into the room. He saw Logan and James sitting at a table. The woman explained what he had to do. Kendall chose the song he had played at Carlos' birthday since Kelly had seemed to like it. He didn't know any of Big Time Rush's songs yet. After he finished Kelly and James seemed pleased, but Logan was staring at him.

"That was great," James said, "probably the best I've heard so far," he said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head his eyes never leaving Kendall. Kendall wasn't sure if Logan recognized him or what. He was a hard person to read.

"Ok that's all we need we'll be in touch," Kelly said. Kendall nodded his head and then remembered he had the sonogram picture in his wallet.

"Ok, but before I go I have something for Logan," Kendall said. He pulled his wallet out and walked over to the brunette as he took the picture out and dropped it on the table in front of Logan.

"What's this?" Logan asked picking up the picture.

"It's a sonogram picture," Kendall said, "and that right there," he said pointing to the small black peanut shaped dot on the picture. "That is your baby," he said. Logan looked up at Kendall and all the pieces clicked.

"You're that waiter," he said before he his eyes went wide and he passed out cold and fell over.

**Like I said this got away from me. I was just going through and fine tuning it and ended up with about four more pages. It was odd. Anyways I hoped you all like this monster of a chapter. They won't all be this long in the future. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Human Nature

**I'd like to thank,**_ XxxAnimaniacxxX, EverlastingRusher, Benjamin-Steven, Her Pillow James, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, sylarbadass, Kendalls LogieBear, rwabbles, IceRush, TidusGT, and BeingHannah923 _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Ok all chapter names will just be song titles. **

**Chapter 4: Human Nature**

Logan heard muffled voices above him and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and everything came into view. He was in the lobby of Rocque Records where they had been holding the auditions. He saw James and Kelly talking next to him and he heard two other voices beside him. Logan sat up and caught the attention of James and Kelly.

"Logan," James said looking down at Logan. He moved over to his side with Kelly.

"Please tell me it was all just a dream," Logan pleaded. He didn't want any of it to be real.

"It wasn't," a familiar voice said. Logan looked over at saw the blonde. He was standing next to a short Latino boy. He didn't remember seeing him earlier.

"No this can't be possible," Logan said standing up. He looked over at the blonde. He didn't know what to think.

"Well it is in the last three months the only guy I have slept with was you," the blonde said. "And I'm only about six weeks pregnant and that seems to be about right since we slept together about a month and a half ago," he said.

"No, no, no this is not happening," Logan said shaking his head.

"Logan did you sleep with him?" Kelly asked getting Logan's attention. Logan sighed and nodded his head. He remembered the blonde from that night. He remembered talking to him at the party and waking up with him the next morning.

"Yes I slept with him," Logan said, "it was at Stephanie's party and we both got really drunk and one thing lead to another and I woke up the next morning in his flat," he said.

"My name is Kendall by the way," Kendall said.

"Uh Logan as much as I hate to leave and not see how this turns out I have somewhere to be," James said looking down at his phone.

"Go," Logan said, "you'd be no help here anyways," he added. James nodded and left the room. Logan turned to look at Kendall.

"Well, this is awkward," Kendall said.

"What are you gonna do?" Logan asked looking at Kendall, "I don't need this right now, but I'll be there for the kid if you want to keep it," he said.

"I don't even know what I am gonna do," Kendall said, "I haven't really thought about the baby that much yet. I've only known for a few days," he said.

"We can't let this get out," Kelly said, "if fans find out you knocked up a complete stranger that would be bad for Big Time Rush," she said.

"I say I'm pregnant and all you can think about is Logan's image," Kendall asked looking at Kelly like she was crazy.

"Look kid your not in the business if words gets out that Logan fucked some waiter at a party and knocked him up it will ruin his career," Kelly said looking at Kendall.

"I am not a kid I am twenty one and we did not fuck at a party, we got drunk and then we went back to my flat," Kendall said glaring at Kelly.

"Cuz that is so much better," the Latino said laughing at Kendall. Kendall smacked his friend.

"Now is not the time Carlos," Kendall said angrily.

"As much as I hate to admit this but Kelly is right," Logan said shaking his head, "Image is everything in Hollywood," he said.

"So what are we gonna do? I am not gonna lie about who the father of my baby is," Kendall said, "if I decide to keep it," he said looking down at his still flat stomach. He was still in shock about being pregnant. He had no idea he could. He was told several times that he never would, yet here he was no six weeks pregnant.

"Give me a few days and I will think of something," Kelly said.

"Fine," Kendall said. He looked over at Logan who hadn't said anything. "Look I am not asking you to be involved but this is your fault," he said.

"My fault?" Logan asked shocked, "how is it my fault?" he asked.

"You're the one that didn't wear a condom," Kendall said.

"You're the one who let me fuck you," Logan shot back.

"Ok I think it's time to go," Carlos said grabbing Kendall's arm and stopping him from moving. Kendall turned to look at Carlos before nodding his head. He left with the Latino leaving Kelly and Logan alone.

"So," Logan said turning to Kelly, "that was interesting," he said once he saw the glare he was receiving.

"Logan this is not good," Kelly said.

"This is so bad," Logan said, "I made a mistake but you were the one who talked me into leaving my house and going out that night. It's your fault along with James and Dak who left me alone at the party where I started drinking. I told you guys I wasn't ready," he said.

"Just go home and let me think of something," Kelly said shaking her head. Logan nodded and left. He was glad he and James took separate cars today. He walked out to his car and drove home. He needed to talk to someone. James would be no help, he was probably off hooking up with whoever he talked to earlier. That only left one person. Logan would have to call Dak. He would be able to help, or at least have a nice talk about what was going on.

* * *

><p>James drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he made his way to his apartment. He didn't need a big house or anything like that right now. He just needed a place to sleep. He practically lived with Logan anyways. James pulled into the parking lot and was out of his car so fast. He was in a hurry. He was always in a hurry when it came to sex.<p>

James had a very active sex life and he more than likely didn't fuck the same person twice. He would sleep with men and women alike. He justified it by saying he was too pretty to keep himself to just one gender. James was bisexual and people knew it. He didn't care who knew. There was a few that he made an exception for though. He only broke the one time rule for people that were great fucks. That wasn't a easy thing to come across though. There were very few people that could satisfy James' libido. James wasn't picky he just like having someone who could please him. It was just his human nature kicking in. He just wanted to have a good time. That was part of human nature after all.

There was one person he had been kind of seeing the last few months. though. They weren't serious or gonna go public anytime soon, but they did have sex and it was great. James didn't know what to think about this person. He knew they weren't going to get serious or anything like that. He just hoped the other person involved didn't read too mush into this. It was just sex. James needed to keep his options open. Now that Logan was having a kid he was going to have to be the single one in the band.

James shook his head to clear it. He needed to make it up to his apartment and soon. He wasn't even sure if he was gonna be there. He had taken so long with Logan. He made his way into the building and to the stairs. He ran up to the second floor and to his apartment. He unlocked the door and ran inside barely having time to lock the door. He stopped and gathered himself. He was too excited and just needed to take a moment before he dove into this.

"I thought you'd never come," a voice said from the couch. James grinned and looked over at the couch and saw Dak sitting there.

"Always for you," James said smiling sweetly. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Logan doesn't know does he?" Dak asked as he scooted over to James so he was in his lap. James just shook his head as he placed his hands on Dak's hips. He kneaded them lightly. "So what took you so long?" Dak asked as he leaned in and nipped at James' neck.

"You'll never believe what happened," James said.

"Oh yeah?" Dak asked as he started to unbuckle James' belt.

"On-one of the guys that were au-auditioning for us to-today was the guy Lo-Logan slept with after St-Steph's party," James stammered as Dak palmed him through his boxers.

"No shit," Dak said not stopping his movements at all. He nipped harder at James' neck causing the taller male to moan.

"Th-that's not all," James said.

"There's more?" Dak asked stopping what he was doing to allow James time to talk. James nodded his head.

"Logan knocked him up," James said.

"He what?" Dak asked shocked.

"He's pregnant," James said, "he had a sonogram picture and everything," he said.

"Wow that's interesting," Dak said looking down at James.

"I know, I don't know how things turned out though I left to come here," James said as he pulled Dak's head down so their lips were inches apart. "Now I believe you wanted something," James said huskily.

"Yeah your cock," Dak said grinning. He leaned forward and captured James' lips with his. James moaned into the kiss and brought his hands from Dak's hips and into his jeans. He kneaded Dak's ass earning a moan from Dak. Dak broke the kiss and threw his head back in a moan. James grinned and thrust his hips up into Dak's. He felt the bulge in Dak's jeans and moaned.

"Bedroom?" James asked Dak.

"Read my mind," Dak said.

James pulled his hands out of Dak's jeans and Dak stood up. They ran to James' room and James caught Dak by the wrist before he moved any further. James pulled Dak to him and kissed him. James slowly backed Dak up to his bed. Dak's legs hit the bed and James pushed him down. He climbed on top of him quickly. He reconnected their lips as he worked Dak's jeans open. Once he had them down and off Dak sat up and pulled his shirt off. Dak was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Someone's excited," James said looking down at the bulge in Dak's boxers.

"Just get on with it," Dak said. James grinned and removed the last piece of Dak's clothing. Dak gasped as the cool air in the room hit his over heated skin. James reached down and grabbed Dak's cock and started to pump it a few times. "James," Dak said getting the taller male's attention.

"What?" James asked looking at Dak.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Dak stated. James smirked as he grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head. He slowly took it off revealing his washboard abs. Dak moaned at the sight and ran his hands over James' chest and stomach. He reached down and started to push James' jeans, which were already open, down. James grinned and shook his head.

"Your eager today aren't you?" James asked.

"It's been awhile ok," Dak said, "now are you going to fuck me or not?" Dak asked looking up at James.

"Maybe," James said teasingly as he got off the bed. He pushed his jeans and underwear off in one quick motion.

"Then get on with it or I will go out and find someone who will," Dak threatened. James laughed and got back on the bed. He crawled in between Dak's legs. He held out three fingers to Dak. Dak grabbed James' hand and pulled the finger to him and placed them in his mouth. He moved his tongue over the digits and made sure to cover them in saliva. James pulled them from Dak's mouth and brought them down to Dak's hole.

"You ready Daky?" James asked as he pressed a finger to Dak's hole. Dak only moaned and wiggled his hips. James grinned and pushed one finger into Dak. Dak gasped and moaned at the feeling. James quickly added another finger and started to scissor them. Dak moaned and wiggled his hips again. James added another finger and curled them up to hit Dak's prostate in one go.

"James!" Dak cried out, "get on with it," he moaned. James pulled his fingers out and moved over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a condom and a tube of lube. He ripped the condom open and quickly rolled it on. He then grabbed the lube and lubed himself up. He looked at Dak who was stroking his cock. James then moved back to Dak and placed his cock at Dak's hole. Dak moaned and pushed down. James took a hint and pushed into the smaller male. Dak moaned and arched his back off the bed.

"You are such a slut for a cock aren't you?" James asked as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Not usually," Dak said as James pushed back in. "I am not gonna break now fuck me like you mean it," Dak said. James grinned and started to pound into Dak. He didn't take it easy on him. Dak grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off again. James felt his peak nearing. His movements became choppy and he switched his angle and hit Dak's prostate. That was just what Dak needed. A few thrusts later Dak came with a muffled cry that sounded like James' name. James couldn't take it and came filling the condom. He collapsed on top of Dak. They both just laid there trying to catch their breath. Dak was the first to recover. "Get off you lump you're crushing me," he said pushing James up. James managed to pull out of Dak and rolled off of him.

"Sorry you highness," James said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Dak said slapping James' arm. James sat up and took his condom off and tied it off and threw it in the garbage can near his bed. He back down and rolled onto his side.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" James asked looking at Dak.

"Jett called," Dak said simply.

"He did?" James asked, "what did he want?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"He wanted to get back together again," Dak said, "I told him no that I didn't feel that way about him anymore," he said as he sat up. He looked down at his stomach which was a mess. "Can I use the shower?" he asked.

"Go ahead," James said. Dak gathered his clothes and left the room. James laid there thinking about what Dak had just said. Jett had called him. Jett Stetson was, until recently, Dak on again, off again, boyfriend. They had broken up for good months ago when Jett had to go to London for a movie role. He was probably back in the states now.

James' thoughts turned to Dak. He was sure that when Jett came back what ever was going on between them would end. Dak and Jett were a cute couple. James really couldn't afford to be tied down at the moment. He hoped Dak wasn't starting to fall for him. He didn't like Dak that way. He was just a great fuck and a great friend. That was all they could be.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos made their way back to their flat. Kendall was driving and Carlos was talking to Camille on the phone. He was telling her everything that had happened with Logan. He told her that he had even gotten to meet James Diamond. He had remained so calm until they left that was when he freaked and fan-boyed.<p>

"Calm down Carlos," Kendall said glancing over at his best friend when he pulled up to a red light.

"Calm down?" Carlos asked looking over at Kendall. "I cannot calm down. I just met my James Diamond. He is the hottest man alive and I just met him," he said.

"He said hello and asked for your name and asked what you were doing there," Kendall said, "he was more interested in me and Logan," he said.

"Next time I'll get his attention," Carlos said determined.

"Sure you will," Kendall said, "I don't even know if there's going to be a next time," he said as he pulled into the parking lot at their apartment building. He shut the car off and got out. Carlos followed him still talking to Camille.

"Kendall you can't get an abortion," Carlos said as they walked inside the building.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, "I mean it's my body and I hardly know Logan," he said.

"That's murder," Carlos said. "Camille agrees with me," he added after a second.

"I can't keep the kid," Kendall said, "I mean I'm not ready for this kind of thing," he said as he stopped at the elevator. Carlos stopped next to him. Kendall hit the up arrow and waited for the elevator.

"Kendall that a life growing inside of you," Carlos said, "Camille says is can probably feel already," he said.

"Look I am only twenty one and I do not need the added stress of a kid," Kendall said.

"Camille I gotta go I'll call you later," Carlos said into his phone. He hung up and looked at Kendall. "What if this is your only chance? I mean you were told that you would never get pregnant. What is this is your only chance," he said looking at the blonde beside him. Kendall looked at Carlos and seemed to be thinking his words over carefully. The elevator doors slid open and Kendall stepped into the elevator. Carlos did as well. Carlos hit the button to their floor. They were silent for a moment.

"I don't know what to do Carlos," Kendall said looking down at the ground.

"We'll figure something out," Carlos said, "we're brother and I will help you out with this no matter what," he said. Kendall smiled and looked at Carlos. Carlos grinned and pulled Kendall into a hug.

"Thanks Carlitos," Kendall said.

"What are brothers for?" Carlos asked as the elevator doors slid open on their floor. They both stepped out of the elevator and walked to their flat. Carlos opened the door for Kendall. Kendall walked in and fell down onto the couch. He sighed relieved that the day was almost over.

"Do you think James and I would make a great couple?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said looking at Carlos as he sat down next to him.

"I think we would," Carlos said, "a hot singer dating a great actor would be awesome," he said dreamily.

"You're still trying to get a role in a movie," Kendall pointed out.

"I will get a part eventually," Carlos said shooting Kendall a glare.

"I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one," Kendall said. Carlos shoved Kendall playfully. "Whoa pregnant remember," he said teasingly.

"Well preggers you can make your own dinner then," Carlos said getting up from the couch.

"I'm sorry Carlos," Kendall said.

**Ok so there you have it folks the next chapter. I hope you all liked this. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I just have to write it. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. I Gotta Feeling

**I'd like to thank,**_ EverlastingRusher, XxxAnimaniacxxX, rawbbles, sylarbadass, IceRush, Scarlett, Kendalls LogieBear, and Xbigtimerusherx _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5: I Gotta Feeling**

A few days passed and Kendall was still thinking about what he wanted to do with the baby. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it or not. Carlos and Camille were not shy about giving their opinions whenever they could. They did not want Kendall to abort the baby. They kept telling him it was a life and that abortion was like murder.

Kendall sighed and looked down at his stomach. He was still trying to get used to the idea of having another life inside of him. He placed his hand over his stomach. There was a life growing inside of him. There was no denying it. He had seen the proof and he needed to set up an appointment of some sort.

"I suppose you don't have a say in this do you?" Kendall asked keeping his eyes on his stomach. "I don't know if I am ready for you though," he said softly. He thought about it. Was anybody ever really ready for their first pregnancy? He knew the answer was probably no. Only people who planned this type of thing could be ready for it.

Kendall lifted up his shirt and placed his hands on his stomach. He rubbed his stomach softly thinking about the small life growing inside of him. It depended on him and needed him to live. Kendall shook his head and made up his mind right then and there. He couldn't abort it. He wanted to get to meet his son and/or daughter.

The door opened and Carlos, Camille, and Damien all walked into the room together. They were laughing and talking. Kendall quickly dropped his shirt down and stood up.

"Hey Kendall," Carlos said once he noticed the blonde.

"Hey," Kendall said looking past Carlos to Camille and Damien.

"I have some awesome news," Carlos said.

"Is that why Camille and Damien are here?" Kendall asked as he walked over to the three.

"Yep," Carlos said smiling. He looked at Camille and she nodded her head. "It happened," he said.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, "you finally went off the deep end?" he asked.

"Ha ha, no I finally got a part in a movie," Carlos said, "it's not a major part but it's not a small one either," he said.

"Really?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head.

"It's a zombie movie and I am a survivor that gets bitten and I get turned into a zombie," Carlos said excitedly.

"I didn't get a major role, but I am a zombie," Camille said smiling.

"Oh my god that's great Carlos," Kendall said moving over to his friend and hugging him. "You two Camille," he added moving to her and giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks Kendall," Camille said smiling brightly. Her face then turned serious. "So what are you gonna do about the baby?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about that actually," Kendall said, "I don't want to abort and then wonder what the kid might've been like," he said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I am keeping the baby," Kendall said.

"I am gonna be an uncle," Carlos said jumping up and down happily. Kendall laughed at his friend's excitement. He knew Carlos was gonna be happy about this. He looked over at Camille who was smiling as well.

"I am so glad your keeping the baby Kendall," Camille said smiling at him. The four then settled into the living room to talk for a bit.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he paced about the living room. James and Dak were sitting on the couch watching Logan pace back a forth. Logan was thinking about the other day. He was still trying to process it all. He had mess up big time.<p>

"This is all your guys fault," Logan said pointing a finger at James and Dak, "I told you that I didn't want to go out," he said shaking his head. He knew that blaming them for his mistake would do him no good, but he felt the need to blame someone. He just wanted to be able to blame someone. That would make it easier for him.

"You're the one who didn't wear a condom," Dak said shaking his head.

"You two jinxed me when you talked about me knocking him up the morning after," Logan said, "if you hadn't talked about it maybe it wouldn't have happened," he said.

"Dude you didn't wear a condom," James said.

"I know," Logan said falling into the arm chair that was next to the couch. He covered his face with his hands. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to have a kid. He was only twenty two. There was no way he was going to be able to raise a kid and with a complete stranger at that.

"What are you going to do?" Dak asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "he wasn't sure what he wanted to do," he said looking up at his friends.

"Dude you are screwed," James said.

"If I go down the band goes down and that involves you," Logan said pointing a finger at James. That wiped the smile off James' face quickly. "And if you go down that means a slower sex life for you," he added grinning that he had gotten to James.

"Ok fine," James said, "no more jokes," he said putting his hands up. Logan shook his head. It was easy to get James to back off. All you had to do was crack a joke about his looks or his sex life and James backed off.

"There is no way I am ready to raise a kid," Logan said, "I mean I'll probably only mess the kid up," he said looking down at the floor.

"You don't know that," Dak said standing up and moving closer to the edge o the couch closer to Logan. "Who knows that kid may be the best thing that could ever happen to you," he said.

"Yeah right," Logan said, "kids are loud and obnoxious and all they do it cry and poop," he said.

"You know you might just like being a parent," Dak countered, "most people think they're not ready but until they hold their son or daughter for the first time," he said.

"Where are you getting this?" James asked looking at Dak shocked. "Do you like have a whole nother secret life away from us?" James asked.

"Yes James, I have five kids with someone you've never met," Dak said sarcastically. He then smacked James upside the head. "My sister had her baby last year remember," Dak said sending a small glare at James. James was so thick headed sometimes.

"Oh yeah," James said.

"Anyways she told me she thought she was going to be a horrible mother until she held her daughter for the first time," Dak said smiling.

"Ok say Kendall keeps the kid would he even let me see him? We don't know each other at all," Logan said looking at Dak. He just wanted to stump Dak and shut him up. He hated that Dak seemed to have an answer for everything right now.

"It's your kid unless you give up your rights he can't keep them from you," Dak said sticking his tongue out at Logan.

"You have an answer for everything don't you smart ass," Logan asked.

"Yep," Dak said.

"When are you gonna talk to him again?" James asked cutting back into the conversation. Logan looked over at James. That was a good question. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't even have the blonde's number or address. Sure he had been there once but he didn't remember.

"I don't know," Logan said slowly, "I didn't even get his number," he said.

"Kelly has it doesn't she?" James asked.

"I hope she does," Logan said. He hadn't really thought about that. He didn't think to get his number or address. He should've but his mind was too busy trying to process what Kendall had told him. He was going to be a father. He was going to have to help care for a kid.

* * *

><p>Kendall was sitting alone in the living room while Camille and Carlos made snacks for their all day movie marathon. They were watching zombie movies all day so Camille and Carlos could do some research. Damien was working and would be by in a few hours when he got done. Carlos and Camille were excited about the movie they were going to be in. They wanted to make sure they knew how zombies acted. They just wanted an excuse to have a movie night really.<p>

Kendall yawned as he looked at his watch. He hadn't been getting much sleep the last few days. He was thinking about Logan. He wanted to know what he was doing and if he wanted to be a part of the baby's life. He looked up as Camille and Carlos walked into the room with bowls of popcorn and chips. Camille left again and returned with drinks.

"So, what's first?" Kendall asked looking at the movie pile.

"I sat the original Dawn of the Dead," Carlos said grabbing the movie.

"Yeah," Camille said nodding her head.

"Put it in," Kendall said grabbing a bowl of popcorn. Carlos put the movie in and sat down next to Camille. They all settled into watch the movie. They were all getting into the movie when there was a knock at the door. Kendall looked over at Camille and Carlos who were too into the movie to get up. "Don't everybody move at once," he sighed as he stood up, "just let the pregnant one get it," he added.

"Thanks preggers," Carlos called earning the finger from Kendall. Kendall shook his head and moved over to the door. He opened it and saw Damien.

"Oh look Camille it's your boyfriend," Kendall called. Camille look over to the door and waved him over. Kendall and Damien laughed and moved over to the couch together. Damien sat down next to Camille and Kendall sat down on the other end of the couch next to Carlos.

"What are you doing here so soon?" Camille asked Damien.

"I got off early," Damien said, "thought I'd come over and watch movies with you guys," he said. The four fell into silence as they watched the movie. Kendall was glad they were watching only zombie movies and not all horror movies. He didn't particularly like watching horror movies. He could tolerate zombie movies and maybe the horror movies that were so low budget that they were funny not scary but not much.

Several movies later it was starting to get late and Camille and Damien left. Kendall and Carlos were starting to get hungry. Carlos didn't want to cook so he ordered take out for dinner. Kendall didn't mind since he didn't feel like cooking either.

"How long does it take to deliver two blocks?" Carlos whined.

"They have to cook the food Carlos," Kendall laughed at his friend. He loved how Carlos always found something to whine about.

"It takes too long," Carlos whined.

"Oh chillax it will be here soon," Kendall said looking down at his watch. There was a knock at the door and Carlos jumped up with his wallet in hand. He ran to the door.

"About time," he said opening the door. He stopped when he came face to face with James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. "You're not the take out guy," he said his cheeks red.

"No we are not," Logan said smiling.

"Kendall it's for you," Carlos said turning and walking away grumbling about how long the food was taking. Kendall walked over to the door. He saw Logan and James standing there.

"You can come in," Kendall said stepping aside for them.

"Um I wanted to talk to you," Logan said looking at Kendall once he and James were in the flat. James looked over at Carlos who was pouting on the couch.

"About the baby?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. James walked over to the couch and started to talk to Carlos to give Kendall and Logan a little privacy. They moved to the kitchen.

"Look I know this isn't what you need but I'm keeping it," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"I figured as much," Logan said.

"Look I don't know what to do about us though," Kendall said, "I mean what happened was just a drunken hookup," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "but my manager has this crazy idea of how to make this look good for me," he said.

"Oh goodie," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Kelly's not that bad once you get to know her," Logan said defending his manager.

"So what is her master plan," Kendall asked.

"She thinks it's a good idea we at least pretend to date until the baby is born," Logan said looking at the ground.

"She wants us to lie about how the baby was conceived?" Kendall asked not surprised at all. He figured that would be the deal.

"Yeah, she wants us to tell people we've been dating since Dustin and I broke up and we had a condom malfunction," Logan said looking anywhere but at Kendall.

"Fine," Kendall sighed. He knew that if Logan really cared about his damn image that much he could lie for a few months and tell people they had been dating. "Just one question," he said.

"What?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall.

"What about after the baby is born?" Kendall asked. Logan opened his mouth and closed it. "I don't want to fake date you for the rest of my life," he said.

"We have a clean mutual breakup and both raise the kid separately," Logan said shrugging.

"A mutual breakup?" Kendall asked. He stood there for a moment thinking it over. He saw no problem with this plan. He could fake date Logan and then breakup with him after the baby was born. They would get on with their lives after that. Well, they'd have a kid but Kendal would deal with that when the time comes.

"So are you in or not?" Logan asked.

"I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Yes you do," Logan said, "I mean this would really help me out a lot, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to," he said looking at the blonde.

"Damn my mom and her giving me good morals," Kendall said shaking his head.

"So you're in?" Logan asked.

"Yep, just tell me what I need to do," Kendall sighed.

"Well we need to be seen in public together and make an announcement and things like that. Kelly is working on it so I'll talk to you when that happens," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"So you were with Kendall when he came to his audition?" James asked Carlos. He looked over at Kendall and Logan who were talking.<p>

"Yeah, I'm Carlos" Carlos said smiling at James. He was calm on the outside but inside he was freaking out. James Diamond was talking to him. James frickin' Diamond was talking to him Carlos Garcia.

"So what are you two like roommates or something?" James asked turning back to Carlos. There was just something about Carlos that drew him to him. James didn't know what it was about him, but there was just something. He was attracted to him. He wanted to ask him out on an actual date and then actually go on the date. He didn't just want to fuck the Latino. He wanted more than that and he had only just really met him.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "we've been friends since we were little and we move out here together so I could follow my dream," he said.

"What about Kendall?" James asked confused.

"He's not sure what he wants to do, but he supports my acting," Carlos said.

"Oh so you're an actor," James said smiling.

"Not really," Carlos said, "I mean I got my first role recently but it's no big deal," he said blushing. James laughed at Carlos' blush. This Latino was just too adorable.

"Well I hope you do great," James said, "I know Hollywood is a hard business to get into," he said.

"Yeah," Carlos said. The two sat in silence as Kendall and Logan talked in the kitchen. James was fighting the urge to just ask the Latino out.

"Ok I don't normally do this, but there's just something about you," James said slowly. He had just lost his internal battle and decided to ask the Latino out.

"What?" Carlos asked slowly.

"I mean we don't know each other that well, but would you like to go out sometime?" James asked suddenly nervous. Carlos' jaw dropped in shock. "I over stepped didn't I?" James asked.

"No," Carlos said, "I mean yes," he added quickly.

"I'm confused," James said.

"Yes I'd like to go out and no you didn't over step," Carlos said blushing. James smiled at that. He was so glad that Carlos had said. He didn't know why but he really wanted to go out on a date with Carlos.

"So how does this Friday sound?" James asked.

"Sounds great," Carlos said smiling. The two continued to talk until Logan got a call from Kelly. James and Logan had to go. James said goodbye to Carlos with a charming smile and wave. Carlos blushed and waved. After Logan and James left their takeout arrive. Kendall paid and turned to face Carlos.

Carlos was standing up in front of the couch a vacant expression on his face.

"He asked me out," Carlos said slowly.

"He what?" Kendall asked.

"James asked me out," Carlos said. He started to jump up and down like a school girl and squealed. He had hoped something like that would happen.

"Well I didn't seen that coming," Kendall said as he walked over to the couch. He sat down and set their food on the coffee table and grabbed his food. He started to eat. Carlos just stood there.

"Oh my god," Carlos said suddenly.

"What's wrong now?" Kendall asked from his spot on the couch. He was eating his food. He didn't know what Carlos was freaking about now. He got a date with the guy he had wanted to date since he had first heard him sing on the radio almost two and a half years ago.

"I am going on a date with _THE James Diamond_," Carlos said stressing James' name.

"What is the problem," Kendall asked.

"What if I bore him to death? What if he realizes I am not as fun as he thought? What if I embarrass myself?" Carlos asked.

"When did you get so…not confident?" Kendall asked.

"The second I realized that I am supposed to go on a date with a celebrity who also happens to be my biggest crush," Carlos said falling onto the couch. Kendall shook his head and continued to eat.

"How can you eat at a time like this," Carlos asked.

"I'm pregnant, I don't eat and the baby won't do good, and weren't you just complaining about being hungry?" Kendall asked.

"I was until I realized I was asked out by James fucking Diamond," Carlos hollered.

"Calm down," Kendall said standing up and setting his food down. He stood up and walked over to Carlos. He put his hands on the Latino's shoulders. "Calm down. Just think about it like a normal date. Don't think of him as James Diamond celebrity, think of him as James Diamond a regular guy who's interested in you," Kendall said.

"He's not a regular guy though," Carlos said.

"I know that, but think of him like that," Kendall said. Carlos took a few deep breaths. He looked up at Kendall with a small smile.

"Thanks," Carlos said. He then gasped. "I have to call Camille," he said pulling his cell phone out. Kendall laughed and sat down once again and started eating.

-Better-Than-I-Know-Myself-

"So what happened between you and Kendall's friend," Logan asked as he and James walked over to his car.

"I asked him out," James said, "I don't know what it is about him but I actually want to get to know him," he said looking over at Logan as he got into the passengers seat.

"As opposed to just wanting to fuck him," Logan said as he got into the drivers seat. He looked over at James who was nodding his head. "That's a first," he said.

"Shut up," James said.

"No I mean it, it's a first that you want to get to know someone," Logan said seriously, "I mean normally you just want to get into their pants," he added.

"He's different," James said.

"You've had one conversation with him," Logan said.

"I know that, but he's just different," James said glaring at Logan. Logan put his hands up in surrender.

"Maybe this is the beginning of a new James," Logan said as he started his car.

"Maybe," James said looking out the window as Logan started driving. Maybe Logan was right maybe this was the beginning of a new James. Maybe he would stop sleeping around and actually have a real relationship.

**Well there you have it the next chapter. I have set up quite a few things here and I hope you all are enjoying this. Review adn let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Call Me Maybe

**I'd like to thank,**_ rawbbles, EverlastingRusher, IceRush, Scarlett, Xbigtimerusherx, btrlover21, love4loganbtr and bubzchoc _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Call Me Maybe**

"So Logan tells me you have a date this Friday," Dak said as he looked down at James. James nodded his head as he placed his hands on Dak's hips. They were alone in James' apartment together.

"Yes I do," James said pressing his lips to Dak's neck. Dak's breath hitched in his throat. James ground his hips up into Dak's. Dak gasped at the sudden movement, and a small moan escaped his lips.

"Should we still be doing this?" Dak asked as he ground his hips down into James' hips.

"I'm still technically single," James said.

"I-I know that," Dak said looking at James. He smiled and brought their lips together in a kiss. James grinned into the kiss and moved his lips perfectly with Dak's. They sat there kissing for awhile until the need for air became too great. Dak rested his head on James' shoulder as he caught his breath and moved his hips with James' hips.

"We had a deal to help one another relieve stress as long as we were both single," James said, "just friends having sex no strings attached," he said.

"I know that, but what about this guy you're seeing what if he finds out about this?" Dak asked trying to be rational.

"He doesn't run in our social circle," James said, "he's Kendall's friend," he added.

"Really?" Dak asked, "Yo-you two must've re-really hi-hit it off then," Dak stammered the pleasure becoming too much for him.

"Yeah, there's just something about him," James said.

"So this is it then?" Dak asked as he started to place light kisses along James' neck.

"Yeah, I think so," James said, "as long as things go well on my date," he said.

"Don't be like that, you'll do fine," Dak said, "now I think we're wearing to many clothes," he said.

"I think you're right," James said. He pushed Dak off of him and down onto the couch. He quickly started to undress Dak and prepared the younger brunette.

"Do you have a condom?" Dak asked.

"Always," James said pulling one out of his pants pocket.

"So this is it then," Dak said looking up at James as he stripped himself of his own clothing.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head, "this is the last time we're doing this," he said.

"Unless of course your date tanks and in that case you know my number," Dak said grinning wickedly.

"Oh ha, ha, Zevon," James said as he grabbed the condom and opened it.

"I am just saying," Dak said grabbing the condom from James and slipping it on the older brunette. James reached over to his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand and lubed himself up. "Come on Jamie make this one good," Dak teased as James lined himself up with Dak's hole.

"Oh, so all these other times I've sucked?" James asked.

"Yeah you were horri-ah-ble," Dak gasped as James pushed in with one rough thrust. "I was teasing," he added. James grinned and started to thrust slowly just to drive Dak crazy. James knew Dak loved it fast and rough. "James," Dak whined.

"What Dak?" James asked.

"Harder," Dak said.

"As you wish," James said. He picked up the pace and started to pound into the brunette below him. Dak started to moan and gasp. James reached in between them and grabbed Dak's cock and started to jerk him off as well.

"Is this good for you Dak?" James asked teasingly. Dak just nodded his head unable to speak. James double his efforts to get Dak off and several jab to his prostate and a few strokes of his cock was all Dak could take. He came with a cry covering James' hand with his come. James came a few thrusts later filling the condom. Dak collapsed on top of James as the last waves of his orgasm left him.

"Wow." was all Dak could say.

"I know," James said, "I'm amazing," he said conceitedly.

"Ass," Dak said shaking his head.

"Ready for round two?" James asked standing up. Dak clung to James as he started walking with Dak in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Dak asked.

"Bedroom and then the shower," James said simply, "I figure if this is our last time we're going all out," he said.

"You're going to be the death of me if your date doesn't go well," Dak said as James kicked his bedroom door open.

"So you're hoping the date goes well and we don't do this anymore?" James asked.

"I guess, I mean I need to get out and start dating myself," Dak said. James smiled and dropped Dak onto the bed.

"Well don't worry about that now," James said shaking his head, "you've got something more important to take care of," he said as he took his used condom off and grabbed a new one from his bedside table.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Carlos paced back and forth in his living room. Kendall and Camille were sitting on the couch watching him. They were waiting for him to freak out again. He had been so calm all day. He had only really started pacing an hour ago. He had yet to have an outburst. That's what Camille and Kendall were really waiting for. They knew Carlos so well and he was bound to start yelling soon.

"Do you think he's ok?" Camille whispered to Kendall.

"I am not sure, and I've known him almost his whole life," Kendall said. Camille laughed at that.

"I think he's freaking out on the inside," Camille said.

"Probably, I mean he's only had a crush on James since he first heard them on the radio," Kendall said.

"You two are aware that I can hear you right?" Carlos asked as he stopped pacing to look at his two friends.

"Well, we are now," Kendall said.

"You are horrible," Carlos said glaring at Kendall.

"Will you relax," Kendall asked as he stood up, "if he wasn't interested would he have asked you out?" he asked as he walked over to him.

"I know that, but I can't help it," Carlos said.

"Carlos relax," Camille said, "stressing won't do you any good," she said as she too stood up and joined the other two.

"She's right," Kendall said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"I know, but he's James Diamond," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but he's still just a person," Kendall said.

"I guess, but he's famous," Carlos said.

"He's still a human being," Camille said.

"I know, but I can't help but freak out," Carlos said.

"There's nothing to freak out about," Kendall said, "you are going to go on the date and have a great time with James. I don't know him so I can't say if he's a great guy, but if he hurts you I will mess him up," he said.

"Like you could take on someone like James," Carlos said.

"Carlos, if he hurts you I'll hurt him," Kendall said, "I mean it," he added.

"You'd never hurt a fly," Carlos said.

"Who do you think beat the crap out of Johnny Marcos when we were in seventh grade after he broke your heart?" Kendall asked.

"That was you?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Yes and Marty Jacobs broke your arm after he pushed you off the monkey bars in third grade after you told him you liked him," Kendall said.

"Ok I get it you beat up a lot of people that hurt me," Carlos said laughing.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Carlos you are my brother," Kendall said.

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos said smiling at his friend.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

James was pacing around his apartment. He had his date in a few hours. He didn't know what he was going to wear, and he was nervous as hell. There was something about Carlos. He had texted Logan and Dak and asked them both to come over but they were taking too long. James turned on his heel as there was a knock at his door. He walked over to it and opened it. He came face to face with Logan and Dak.

"About goddamn time," James said stepping aside.

"What's got you so worked up?" Dak asked.

"Yeah it's just a date," Logan said as they both walked into the apartment.

"It's not just a date," James said shaking his head, "there's just something about Carlos," he said a dreamy look on his face.

"Calm down lover boy," Dak said, "let's go see what you got to wear," he said dragging James from the living room and into his bedroom. Logan followed behind them. Logan and Dak walked over James' closet and grabbed some clothes and tossed them to James.

"Where are you taking him?" Logan asked.

"Dinner and a movie," James said.

"That'll work," Dak said looking at the clothes in James' hands.

"Yes, now go change," Logan said pushing James in the direction of the bathroom. James headed into the bathroom and changed. He had a black graphic t-shit and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged all the right places. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of socks and his favorite black vans. He walked out to the living room where Logan and Dak were sitting on the couch.

"How do I look?" James asked.

"Hot," Logan said, "Carlos is gonna love it," he said.

"I totally agree with Logan," Dak said nodding his head.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," James said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Logan. He had not been nervous for a date since his first date in high school which didn't even turn out so good. He had been stood up by the girl and then almost picked up by some random old guy. That night was one James didn't want to relive.

"You're nervous because you don't want to mess up," Logan said, "I mean you really seem to like him," he said.

"I do and that's crazy because we only just met the other day," James said.

"Maybe he's the one for you," Logan said, "I mean they say when you fall in love you just know," he said.

"That's crazy," James said looking at Logan. "and you're a fool for believing in love when you have a kid on the way with a complete stranger," he said.

"Hey, we've decided to share custody after the kids born and hopefully by that time we'll be friends," Logan said.

"Yeah you want to be friends," James said.

"Ok, I will admit he's hot, but he's not into me that way," Logan said shaking his head.

"So James what time do you have to pick him up?" Dak asked looking at his watch.

"Six," James said.

"It's five thirty now," Dak said.

"Shit," James said. He jumped up and ran from his apartment only to run back to get his keys, wallet, and cell phone.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Carlos was sitting on the couch with Kendall and Camille. They had managed to calm the Latino down enough to get him to sit down.

"Deep breaths," Kendall said looking at Carlos.

"It's almost six," Carlos said.

"He'll be here," Camille said placing a hand on Carlos' arm. Carlos nodded his head and took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door. Carlos jumped and looked to the door. The knock came again.

"Answer it," Kendall hissed. Carlos stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. He saw James standing there.

"Hi," Carlos said.

"Hey," James said smiling.

"Don't stay out too late Carlos," Kendall called from the couch.

"Yeah or you'll be in big trouble mister," Camille chimed in. Carlos whipped around to look at his two best friends who were now sitting side by side on the couch.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Kendall asked Camille.

"Will you two shut it," Carlos said glaring at them. Kendall and Camille laughed.

"Have fun," Camille said.

"But not too much fun," Kendall said.

"I'm leaving," Carlos said stepping out of the apartment. "I am so sorry about them," he said to James.

"Logan and Dak would've done the same thing to me," James said, "only with more sexual innuendos," he added. Carlos laughed and nodded his head. The door behind him opened.

"Carlos you forgot your keys and your phone," Kendall said holding out said items to Carlos. Carlos blushed and grabbed them. "Sorry but I thought you might need them," Kendall said.

"Thanks man," Carlos said.

"No problem," Kendall said. He retreated into the apartment and shut the door. Carlos smiled and turned to face James again.

"Shall we go?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head and he followed James to the elevator.

"So what are we doing?" Carlos asked.

"Just dinner and a movie," James said, "I know this great place where there is no paparazzi so we should be alone," he said.

"What kind of food is it?" Carlos asked.

"It's this nice little Italian place it that ok," James asked. Carlos blushed and nodded his head. Once they reached outside James led Carlos over to his car.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall and Camille were sitting together on the couch. Carlos had gone and they were excited for their friend, but now they had to wait until he got back from his date to hear about it.

"I am bored," Camille announced.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"What do you want to do?" Camille asked looking at Kendall. Kendall shrugged as there was a knock at the door. Kendall looked at Camille and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it and saw Logan standing there.

"Logan," Kendall said, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," Logan said, "I realized I don't have your cell number," he said.

"Oh," Kendall said, "come in," he said stepping aside. Logan walked in.

"Look I am sorry about this, but Kelly wants us out in public together as soon as we can be," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"The sooner we're out in public the better," Logan said, "her words not mine," he added quickly putting his hands up.

"I think I'll head home," Camille said getting Kendall's attention.

"Ok I'll call you when Carlos gets back," Kendall said walking over to Camille and kissing her on the cheek. Camille left and Kendall turned back to Logan.

"Sorry abut just coming over unannounced," Logan said, "I should've gotten your number last time," he said.

"Here give me your phone," Kendall said holding his hand out. Logan gave Kendall his phone. Kendall quickly put his number in Logan's phone and then texted himself. He then handed Logan's phone back to the brunette as his phone went off. "There you have mine and now I have yours," Kendall said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"No problem," Kendall said walking over to the couch with Logan behind him. Kendall sat down and Logan sat down beside him. "So what do I have to do?" Kendall asked.

"Kelly thinks it's best we go to this party tomorrow night," Logan said.

"Tomorrow night?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she things the sooner we go out as couple the more people will believe that we're an actual couple and that I knocked you up and everything," Logan said, "you don't have to but Kelly wanted me to at least talk to you," he said quickly.

"Um I don't know what to say," Kendall said honestly. He had agreed to fake date Logan, but he wasn't so sure why. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he had thought he would have some time to prepare for this.

"If it's too soon for you we can wait a bit, but Kelly wants us out in public as soon as possible," Logan said.

"I'll do it," Kendall said

"You will?" Logan asked shocked, "it's not to soon for this. I mean I don't want to thrust you into the Hollywood spot light," he said.

"We don't have a choice now do we?" Kendall asked looking down at his stomach.

"I guess we don't," Logan said. He looked at Kendall's stomach as well. It was still flat and not showing any signs but it would be soon, or Logan hoped. "So you're like two months along right?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Wow this is still so new to me," Logan said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"I guess we're in this together," Logan said looking up at the blonde. Kendall nodded his head.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Carlos and James were sitting in a booth in the back of a small Italian restaurant. They had ordered and were waiting on their food to be served.

"So Carlos," James said.

"Yes," Carlos said.

"Why did you come to Hollywood?" James asked.

"Acting," Carlos said, "I really want to be a great actor and not for the fame it's just something I love to do," he said.

"You don't want fame?" James asked arching an eyebrow at Carlos.

"No I want fame but that's not the only reason I want to be an actor," Carlos said blushing. James laughed at that.

"I came to Hollywood seeking fame with Logan," James said, "we got what we wanted and I hope you can get what you want," he said.

"Thanks," Carlos said blushing again. Their food arrived and the waitress left them alone. They started to eat in silence. "So, what's it like?" Carlos asked.

"What's what like?" James asked.

"Being famous," Carlos said.

"It's fun at times but others it's stressful," James said, "I mean there's a lack of privacy. I am really surprised no one here's recognized me or at least come up for an autograph or picture," he said.

"I'd like an autograph," Carlos teased. James laughed and Carlos did as well. They continued to eat and just talk about anything that came to mind. They talked about Carlos' dreams and his upcoming role. They talked about James' job and Big Time Rush. They steered clear of talking about Kendall and Logan though. This was about them not Kendall and Logan. Once they finished eating James paid the bill and they left. They arrived at the Theater several minutes later. James dragged Carlos to the line and they decided on a movie. They almost made it to the front when James was spotted.

"Oh my god you're James Diamond from Big Time Rush," a girl said. James looked at Carlos apologetically.

"I'll just get our tickets," Carlos said. He had been waiting all night for this to happen. He was just surprised it took so long. Carlos bought two tickets for him and James. He walked over to James and waited for the fan girls to leave. After they left James turned to Carlos.

"I am so sorry about that, people don't care that I am on a date or anything," James said.

"It's ok and when my acting career takes off you'll have to put up with it when you're pushed aside for me," Carlos said handing James his ticket and walking into the theater. James followed Carlos inside.

"Wow no one's ever said that to me before," James said, "and you think we'll be together when your career takes off?" he asked.

"A guy can dream can't he?" Carlos asked. James smiled and nodded his head. They went over to the concession stand and got a medium popcorn to share and two sodas. After that they went to their theater and found their seats.

"I hear this movie is ok," James said.

"Yeah, Kendall's saw it and he said it wasn't the best, but that only made me want to see it," Carlos said. The movie started and the two sat in silence. They watched the movie for awhile but they both quickly lost interest in the cheesy plot.

"Why don't they ever make a movie about what happens after the big kiss?" James asked shaking his head as the two leads on the screen "broke up" but were going to get back together before the movie ended.

"They do it's called porn," Carlos said quietly. James who had been taking a sip of his drink choked. Carlos laughed and turned to James. "It's true," he said.

"I know," James said, "I just didn't expect you to say that," he said.

"I'm an honest guy get used to it pretty boy," Carlos said. He didn't know where all his confidence was coming from this last hour, but as the date progressed he slowly came out of his shell more.

"Pretty boy?" James asked.

"You heard me," Carlos said. James laughed and leaned closer to Carlos.

"You're one of a kind you know that," James said.

"Yeah I'm a real catch," Carlos said turning to James. James smiled and looked at Carlos. "You can put your arm around me if you want, I don't bite, unless you want it," he said grinning. James chuckled and placed his arm around Carlos. The watched the movie in silence.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

James walked Carlos to the door of his apartment. They were both laughing and they didn't want this night to end. They stopped outside of Carlos' apartment.

"I had a great time," Carlos said.

"Me too," James said.

"I am sorry about your foot though, I was aiming for that bit-girl who couldn't take a hint," Carlos said blushing.

"You need to work on your aim then," James said laughing.

"Yeah I'll do that," Carlos said.

"Well good night," James said.

"Yeah good night," Carlos said. James turned to leave. He started down the hall. "Wait," Carlos said. He ran down the hall to James. "Here," he pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed James' hand. "Call me maybe, if you wanna do this again," he said as he wrote his number down for James.

"Ok I will," James said.

"Great," Carlos said. He turned and started back down the hallway. James smirked and pulled his phone out and dialed the number on his hand. His smirk grew as Carlos' phone rang. Carlos answered his phone. "Hello," Carlos said.

"I want to do this again," James said. Carlos turned around a smile on his face.

"I meant to call me after you left," Carlos said laughing as he ended the call. James ended the call as well and walked over to Carlos.

"There's this party tomorrow night and I would love to have you come with me," James said putting his hands in his pockets.

"As…" Carlos said slowly.

"It's a little early for labels but I was thinking maybe as my possible boyfriend or something like that," James said his cheeks turning red.

"Are you blushing?" Carlos asked.

"No," James said his face getting redder if possible.

"I'd love to go," Carlos said.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight," James said smiling.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" Carlos asked, "because I've been wanting to kiss you for-omfpt-" James silenced Carlos by gently pressing his lip to his. James pulled away and looked at Carlos.

"Everything you wanted?" James asked.

"And more," Carlos said dreamily.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," James said laughing. Carlos nodded his head. He finally turned and walked to his apartment. James made his way down the hallway to the elevator. He was just so happy this date turned out so well. He even had a second date with Carlos.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Carlos entered his apartment and sighed as closed the door and leaned against it. He was smiled and he looked over to the couch and saw Kendall sleeping. He walked over to the blonde and turned the TV off. He sat down and shook the blonde's shoulder gently. Kendall jerked awake.

"Carlos," he said groggily.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"Before you tell me anything call Camille I am sure she's still up waiting for you to call," Kendall said as he sat up. Carlos did as he was told and called the brunette actress. She answered quickly.

"About time," Camille said.

"I'm putting you on speaker," Carlos said.

"How was your date?" Camille asked.

Carlos told them all about his date and how great James was. He told him about the fan girls and the movie. He even told them about the girl after the movie and how he accidentally stomped on James' foot.

"Wow he treated you good then?" Kendall asked.

"Yes and we have a date tomorrow night to this party," Carlos said.

"That's probably the party that Logan wants me to go to," Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Logan came over to talk to me," Kendall said, "he asked me to go to a party with him. His manager thinks it's best we get out in public together as soon as possible," he said.

"You agreed?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, we have to be seen together for people to know we're dating," Kendall said.

"But you're not dating," Camille said.

"The world doesn't have to know that," Kendall said. He yawned and felt a new wave of exhaustion sweep through him.

"Camille I think we should continue this tomorrow Kendall's tired," Carlos said.

"I am fine," Kendall said glaring at Carlos.

"You need sleep. You have to think of the baby now," Carlos said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

"You're right," Kendall said.

"Good night boys," Camille said.

"Night Cami," the two said together.

**Sorry for the wait but I wasn't sure what to with this until now. I know what I want and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Also for those who do not know I have a new poll on my profile about which fic I should post next so please go vote if you haven't already. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Get the Party Started

**I'd like to thank,**_ XxxAnimaniacxxX, MissDramaMama, Kendalls LogieBear, rawbbles, Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, bubzchoc, Xbigtimerusherx, notdorkyenough, btrlover21, and DixieStar _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 7: Get the Party Started**

Kendall and Carlos were getting ready for Logan and James to pick them up for the party. Carlos was less nervous than before. Kendall on the other hand was worried about what his and Logan's lie. He wondered if it would hold up. Kendall was in his room sitting on his bed still not ready for the party. Carlos walked into the room.

"You're not ready yet?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm worried about tonight," Kendall said.

"Ok, tell me how you and Logan met," Carlos said sensing his roommate's uneasiness. He knew if Kendall said it over and over again it would him be more convincing.

"We met after Dustin left the band while the guys were looking for a new Guitarist," Kendall said thinking to the lie that he and Logan her perfected last night. "Logan and I met and just hit it off," he added.

"Good," Carlos said, "keep that up and everything will be just fine," he said.

"I am about to lie to the whole world," Kendall said.

"You don't have to do this," Carlos said.

"I already told Logan I would," Kendall said.

"You can still back out," Carlos said. He knew Kendall wasn't going to though. Kendall only cared about helping others, even if he barely knew them. Kendall was just that kind of person.

"No I told him I would do it," Kendall said as there was a knock at the door.

"Get dressed, I got it," Carlos said walking out of the room. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to his closet and grabbed a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He slipped them on and grabbed his favorite beanie and put it on. He wanted to be comfortable if he was going to lie to the world. Kendall walked out to the living room where the others were waiting for him.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Logan asked.

"Yes is there a problem with it?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said, "as long as you're comfortable," he said smiling at the blonde. Kendall could tell he was faking it. He was good at it too.

"Can I ask who's throwing this party," Carlos asked James.

"Our friend Stephanie King," James said.

"You know Stephanie King?" Carlos asked.

"Oh god here we go," Kendall said.

"Yeah, she's great maybe I'll introduce you to her," James said.

"You don't want to do that," Kendall said walking into the living room fully. "He will go into fan boy mode," he said walking over to Logan.

"You like Steph's works?" James asked.

"I love them," Carlos said, "I have all her movies even her early work," he said.

"Me too," James said grinning.

"Oh my god we're perfect for one another just be my boyfriend already," Carlos said.

"We'll see how tonight goes," James said laughing.

"Can we get going?" Kendall asked. He wanted to get this night over with as soon as he could. He didn't like lying, but he had no choice. He was doing this to help Logan.

"Yes we can let's go," Logan said. The four left the apartment when Logan's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He turned to James. "It's Dak," he said.

"He was going to meet us at the party," James said. Logan answered his phone.

"Hey Dak," he said. He paused while he listened to Dak talk. "Whoa, whoa slow down," he said. The four started down the stairs. "We're on our way, just hang tight and don't go neat him," he said. He hung up and turned to James.

"Jett's at the party," Logan said.

"Shit, Dak told me he was back in town," James said, "I didn't think much about it," he said.

"He told you Jett was back in town but he didn't tell me?" Logan asked confused.

"Maybe he tried to tell you but you were busy worrying about your career," James said.

"True I have been busy lately," Logan said looking over at Kendall. The four made it out of the building and over to Logan's car. James and Carlos got into the backseat and Kendall got into the passengers' seat.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall followed Logan into the big house. Carlos was walking with James and staring in awe. It was Stephanie King's house.

The four were greeted at the door by none other than Stephanie King herself. She smiled and walked over to Logan and James and gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Steph this is my date Carlos," James said placing a arm around Carlos, "he's a big horror fan," he said smiling.

"A horror fan?" Stephanie asked, "I am working on a new movie. I was asked to direct it, it's got a cast of newbies in the business," she said.

"You're doing a new movie?" James asked.

"It's a zombie flick," Stephanie said.

"Carlos didn't you just get cast in a new zombie movie?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"Left for Dead," Stephanie asked Carlos who's jaw dropped and he nodded his head slowly.

"Well it looks like we'll be working together soon," Stephanie said.

"I don't think he can talk," Kendall said looking at Carlos who was frozen in place. "It's been like his dream to work with you since he first saw your one of your movies," he said.

"Which one?" Stephanie asked Kendall.

"The one with the goo-aliens," Kendall said.

"Attack from Mars," Stephanie said, "I made that movie in my basement with a bunch of friends. Logan and James were there," she said.

"Oh god," Logan said, "that's right," he said smiling. James laughed and nodded his head. "Oh Steph this is Kendall my boyfriend," he said. Kendall smiled.

"Ah so you're the mysterious boyfriend," Stephanie said, "it's nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kendall said smiling.

"Steph have you seen Dak," James asked.

"He's here but so is Jett," Stephanie said.

"We better go make sure Dak doesn't do something stupid," James said to Logan.

"All right I will see you boys later and I look forward to working with you Carlos," Stephanie said.

"Me too," Carlos said finally getting his voice back. He allowed James to pull him away from her. Kendall allowed Logan to link their arms as they followed the two. Kendall knew it was all part of their charade.

"Why do we need to find Dak?" Kendall asked. He knew who Dak was thanks to Carlos and his obsession with following famous people and currently rising actors. Dak was a currently rising actor in Hollywood.

"Dak used to date Jett Stetson another actor," Logan said, "they broke up but Jett still likes Dak and Dak doesn't like him," he said.

"Ah," Kendall said nodding his head. He looked at James and Carlos who were just ahead of them weaving through the crowd. They seemed to be talking. Carlos laughed and James looked at the Latino and smiled.

"Oi, keep an eye out for Dak," Logan said pushing James' shoulder. James looked over his shoulder glaring slightly at Logan before scanning the area and finding Dak. James brought Carlos over and Kendall and Logan followed.

"Dak," Logan said getting the brunette's attention. Dak turned and sighed in relief when he saw them. He moved over to them.

"Thank god you're here," Dak said, "Jett's been annoying me ever since he arrived," he said.

"We're here now he should leave you alone," James said looking around for the other actor.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Jett knows Dak doesn't return his feelings and Logan and I have no problem kicking his ass if he annoys Dak too much," James said.

"How long have you three been friends," Carlos asked.

"Almost six years now," Logan said, "Dak is a great friend to have," he added.

"So I take it you must be Kendall," Dak said looking at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head. "I'm Dak it's nice to meet you," he said smiling.

"As you know I am Kendall and this is my friend Carlos," Kendall said pointing to Carlos and James who were standing a few feet away from the other three now talking and laughing. "Don't mind him he and James are still in that new relationship stage," he said.

"I know, James has really stopped talking about him," Dak said, "he called me and Logan after the date last night and then he wouldn't shut up this morning," he added laughing. Logan nodded his head when Kendall looked at him.

"Carlos has been the same way," Kendall said.

"I think they are cute together," Logan said looking at them.

"At least something good came out of this whole mess," Kendall said, "they are great together but if he hurts Carlos I will kick his ass," he said turning to Logan once more.

"I will too, Carlos is sweet and if James fucks it up I will hurt him," Logan said. Kendall smiled glad that they were on the same page about this.

"You two look like friends," Dak said.

"What are you getting at Zevon," Logan asked.

"You're supposed to be dating act more like James and Carlos," Dak said pointing to the two who were laughing together.

"We're supposed to have been dating longer than them," Kendall said. Logan moved to stand right next to Kendall. Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and placed it around his waist. He leaned into Logan. "We have to make it look believable," he said laughing lightly. Logan nodded his head.

"So Kendall," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Thanks for coming," Logan said, "I mean I know this probably isn't what you wanted but it really helps me," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Who knows maybe I might have fun these next eight months," Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed as well.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall was standing alone with while Logan and James mingled and talked with some friends. Carlos was with James since James wouldn't let him leave his side. Kendall didn't mind being apart from Logan right now. He needed his space and Dak needed someone with him to keep Jett away.

"So Kendall," Dak said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking at Dak.

"Are you going to be their guitarist?" Dak asked.

"I'm not sure," Kendall said, "we haven't talked about that yet. The only reason I auditioned was because Carlos and my friend Camille wanted to get me out of my crappy job of waiting," he said. Dak laughed at that.

"That's how I got into acting," Dak said, "I met Jett and w3e started dating and he had me help him run lines with him for practice and one day he told me to audition and I got a part and it just took off from there," he said smiling.

"Let me guess though you kind of lost what you and Jett had but he still wants you?" Kendall asked.

"Exactly," Dak said, "besides I kind of like someone else now, but I blew my chances," he said.

"What do you mean you blew your chances?" Kendall asked confused.

"I tried asking him out but before I could someone else did," Dak said shrugging, "but hey there are more people out there one of them are bound to be the one for me," he said smiling weakly.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"You ever been in love?" Dak asked.

"Once," Kendall said, "I thought I was but when she said it I couldn't say it back and she dumped me," he said.

"Ouch," Dak said.

"It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to," Kendall said shrugging. The two continued to talk and get to know one another. Logan eventually made his way back over to the two. He joined them talking and laughing. James and Carlos joined them with drinks. Logan took a few and the three started to get tipsy. Kendall and Dak remained sober.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall hauled Carlos into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. The party had turned out great. Kendall and Logan seemed to fool his friends and everyone at the party. Now all they had to do was tell people Kendall was pregnant. Kendall wasn't exactly looking forward to that just yet, but they had to. It was all a part of their big plan. Kendall knew it was the right thing to do. He would be helping Logan by doing this.

Dak had taken James and Logan home so Kendall only had to worry about Carlos. He didn't mind it. He was always helping Carlos when he got drunk and it was vice versa when he got drunk. Carlos usually helped him. The elevator doors slid open again and Kendall pulled Carlos from the Elevator and down the hall.

"Kenny what's the rush?" Carlos slurred.

"We need to get you into bed," Kendall said.

"I don't wanna go to bed," Carlos said. Kendall just rolled his eyes and pushed Carlos against the wall and fished his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and pulled Carlos into the apartment.

"Come on," Kendall brought him to his bed room and helped him get changed for bed and laid him on his stomach. "Go to sleep," he said.

"Fine," Carlos pouted. Kendall laughed and left the room and headed to his own. He changed and got ready for bed as well. He sat down on his bed and his thoughts turned to Logan.

Logan was nothing but nice to him, but Kendall didn't know the real him yet. He would have to hold off his judgment until he really got to know the brunette. He was in for a long eight more months. Kendall wasn't sure what to expect now that he and Logan were fake dating. He didn't know if he would get noticed by people or not. He was dating a celebrity now. He was bound to get some fame, especially since he was having Logan's baby.

Kendall wasn't sure if he was ready for this just yet. A baby was a big responsibility. Kendall wasn't sure if he could do it. He wasn't sure if Logan could do it either. He really needed to just spend some time with Logan and get to know him. He didn't want to share custody if Logan couldn't even take care of the kid. Kendall didn't want to keep custody from Logan but he would if he needed to. He did not want his kid in danger.

Kendall looked down at his stomach with a small smile. He was only two months along and he already felt protective of the baby. He knew this was going to be a challenge but he was looking forward to it. He would be ready when the time came. Kendall just knew he would be.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Dak sighed as he hauled James up to his apartment. He had already gotten Logan home to Sebastian and now had to get James to bed.

"Daky," James slurred.

"What James?" Dak asked looking at the other brunette. James smiled before talking.

"Has-has anyone ever told ya how hot you are?" James asked. Dak blushed and looked away from James. He knew it was the alcohol talking. James was with Carlos now and Dak had to accept that.

"Yes several people have," Dak said, "now come on where are your keys?" he asked.

"Don't ya have the one I gave ya?" James asked. Dak sighed and started digging on James' pocket for his keys. He found them in his front pocket. "Not tryin' to feel me up are ya?" James teased.

"James," Dak started.

"Cause all you had to do was ask," James slurred. He then crashed his lips onto Dak's. Dak gasped in shock. He pushed James off him and turned to the door. He started on opening the door when James hugged him from behind and started to grind against him. Dak shoved they key into the lock and finally opened the door. They both tumbled through the door ad fell to the floor. James kicked the door shut and climbed on top of Dak. "I know you want me," he said huskily.

"You're dating Carlos," Dak said not denying the fact that he wanted James, cause he did.

"We're not exclusive yet," James said as he pressed his lips to Dak's neck. A groan escaped Dak's lips. He wanted this so bad, but James was seeing Carlos and Dak didn't want to do anything to ruin that. He had seen how happy the two were together at the party. James' lips moved up to Dak's ear and Dak just seemed to forget everything.

**Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with a lot of things. I am currently in the process of finding a job. I kind of have one at the moment. I am only required to work thirty some hours a month but I want a real job. I don't know what this means for my writing at the moment. I might not have much time adn my aready spaced updates may even be mre spaced. I will do my best to update as quick as I can though. Follow me on twitter and you can check my progress there. The link to my twitter is in my profile. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Because of You

**I'd like to thank,**_ MissDramaMama, nigelbtrlover24, lilygirl42001, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Scarlett, bubzchoc, blackwater333, rawbbles _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Because of You**

James woke the next morning with a killer headache and someone next to him. James' eyes went wide as he realized someone was in bed with him. He had not intended to sleep with Carlos this soon. He didn't want to ruin what he had with the Latino. They had only been on two dates and they weren't even officially a couple yet. He didn't want to move to fast and ruing things. He sat up and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. It was Dak.

"Dak," he said shaking the younger man. Dak groaned and sat up. He blinked a few times as he looked at James through sleepy eyes. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"What don't remember how you came onto me and then you wouldn't let me leave this bed no matter how hard I tried?" Dak asked sitting up and stretching. "Every time I tried to even get out of this bed you pulled me right back," he said.

"What?" James asked.

"You were drunk and I was being a good friend and I brought you home," Dak said looking at James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did we end up in my bed together? You know I am with Carlos now," James said glaring slightly as Dak.

"Oh I am sorry, but you came on to me not the other way around. I tried to stop you but you're not only got the height advantage you're stringer too. I didn't go thinking of ways to ruin you're relationship like you did when you fucked Dustin while he was with Logan," Dak spat. He got out of bed and gathered his clothes.

"That was a mistake," James said annoyed.

"So the other five or six times were as well? You don't realize you become a completely different person when you're drunk. All you want is sex," Dak asked, "beside even when you're sober I know you too well James, you can't stick to one person for long, and you want what you can't have," he said shaking his head as he got dressed.

"Carlos is different," James said. Carlos really was different from all the others he had dated. Carlos was sweet and down to earth and not yet tainted by the Hollywood spotlight.

"So was Jett and look how that turned out for me," Dak said.

"I really like Carlos," James said.

"I really liked Jett," Dak said annoyed that James was making this about himself.

"Carlos is different," James insisted.

"I won't tell anyone," Dak said as he finished dressing. He looked at James who was staring at him shocked.

"Dak," James said.

"James I really won't. I mean no one knows about us anyways. I haven't told anyone about you and Dustin have I? I know better than that," Dak said as he started for the door. He walked out of the apartment.

James fell back on his bed hands covering his face. This was not the way to start a relationship. James had only been on two dates with Carlos and one drunken night and he fucked Dak. He was going to have to keep this from Carlos, cause it meant nothing, he didn't care for Dak. He just did not care for him that way. He liked Carlos not Dak. Dak was just a friend who he used to fuck that's all.

Dak was sweet though, and kind and very caring. Dak was everything James would want in a good boyfriend, but he liked Carlos not Dak. Carlos was great too. He was funny and got James and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was perfect just like Dak.

"Fuck," James groaned.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall was in the kitchen making a smoothie in the blender when he heard movement. He smirked as he turned the blender on. He knew Carlos would be hung over and this was kind of like punishment for nailing on Kendall all night and hardly saying two words to him at a time.

"Do you have to do that?" Carlos whined as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am hungry and I have another life to worry about so yes I do," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well stop," Carlos whined. Kendall laughed and shook his head. He was evil.

"I can't help it you got wasted last night," Kendall said. He looked at the smoothie and it seemed to be finished. He turned the blender off and poured it into a glass.

"I hate you," Carlos hollered as he walked into the bathroom in search of aspirin.

"Love you to Carlos," Kendall called as he sat down at the table waiting for the Latino to return. Carlos returned a few minutes later.

"Oh god what happened last night," Carlos asked, "I remember hanging out with James and then we started drinking and things got a little fuzzy," he said.

"You two didn't do much other than dance a bit and make out," Kendall said shrugging.

"Make out?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I lost track of you two for a bit and Dak and I found you two in a hallway making out and that's when we decided to leave," Kendall said nodding his head. Carlos blushed and looked away from Kendall.

"What about you and Logan how did things turn out for you?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"It was ok," Kendall said, "several people asked how we met and Logan and I kept the story consistent since it's true for the most part," he said.

"Yeah, you didn't mention you're little bun did you?" Carlos asked.

"No, Logan wants to talk to Kelly about it before we go public," Kendall said looking down at his stomach.

"Is it me or does he talk to his manager a lot about what you two should do?" Carlos asked.

"He has to handle this carefully," Kendall said, "his career hangs in the balance and I don't want to ruin it," he added.

"It's your baby too," Carlos said.

"But you love Big Time Rush how would you feel if they didn't make any more music," Kendall asked. Carlos' jaw dropped. "Exactly," Kendall said smirking smugly.

"Ok you've got a point there," Carlos said, "but when are you gonna tell you're mother?" he asked.

"Oh shit I forgot all about that," Kendall said his smirk falling off his face.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"I think she honestly thought Katie was going to make her a grandparent before you," Carlos said.

"Shut up," Kendall said. His cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Camille," he said as he hit talk. "Hello?"

"Oh my god guess what I am looking at," Camille said.

"What?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I was surfing the net this morning and I came across a picture," Camille said slowly.

"Of what?" Kendall asked confused.

"You and Logan," Camille said.

"Already?" Kendall asked shocked. Sure he had expected news to get out fast, but it hadn't even been twelve hours yet.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Camille's found a picture of me and Logan online," Kendall said to Carlos.

"Yeah, the caption says, 'Logan Mitchell and his latest boy toy.' It's a nice shot of you two walking together with your arms linked and smiling," Camille said.

"Wow, good news gets out fast," Kendall said shaking his head. He knew exactly when the picture had been taken just by the way Camille was describing it.

"Have you told people you're preggers yet?" Camille asked.

"No not yet," Kendall said laughing.

"Hey hurry up and get you're butt down to the coffee shop it's slow and I need someone to talk to and I don't want to make my cell phone bill that big," Camille said.

"Carlos and I will be down in a bit," Kendall said laughing.

"Hurry," Camille said.

"I can' only move so fast and you keeping me on the phone slows me down," Kendall said.

"Ok ok I'm hanging up now," Camille said.

"Bye," Kendall said and he hung up. He looked over at Carlos. "Camille wants us to visit with her since the morning is slow, and you look like you could use some coffee," he said.

"Let me go get changed and we can go," Carlos said standing up.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Dak took a few deep breaths as he looked up at the apartment building before him. It was big and familiar. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this anymore. It had seemed like a good idea a few minutes ago, but now he wasn't so sure. He a driven around for hours and ended up back here again. He always ended up here. It was like a magnet pulling him back in. It was always pulling him in not matter how hard he fought.

"Come on Dak you can do this," he said to himself. He braced his hands on the steering wheel and sat there for a bit. Dak sighed as he looked up at the building again. The more he thought about what he was about to do, the more he wanted to leave. So, he would have to stop thinking about it and just do it. He took one last deep breath and got out of the car.

Dak walked up to the apartment building and pulled out the key he had been given. He unlocked the door and opened it. He hesitated for a moment before stepping into the building. He shook his head and just walked to the staircase. He took the stairs and reached the floor he was looking for.

This was it, his last chance to turn back. He could back out now and never have to deal with this again. It wasn't his fault James got drunk last night and came on to him. James had no one to blame but himself. James was an idiot who was only after sex and if he couldn't get it from someone he moved onto the next person in line. Carlos wouldn't give it to James so Dak was the next person in line.

Well, Dak wasn't going to let that happen anymore. He wasn't just a toy that James could use when he pleased. He wasn't tethered the James anymore. James was just his friend and nothing more. Dak needed to move on with his life. Dak had been so afraid to move on because of James. That was the reason Dak hadn't really dated anyone. He had been hoping that against all odds James would fall for Dak like Dak fell for him, but that wasn't happening anymore. Dak wasn't going to be afraid anymore. He was going to go out there and start dating and it all started now.

Dak braced himself as he walked down the hall to the apartment he knew too well. He stood in front of the door looking at it. All he had to do was knock. He lifted his hand and froze.

Could he do this? What would become of it? Was he ready to do this? He wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

No, he couldn't think about this anymore. He just had to do it and get it over with. There was no more thinking, he just had to do it. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Logan sighed as he sat in his living room with Kelly and James. They were talking but Logan wasn't really listening to a word they were saying. He was thinking about last night. He and Kendall had seemed to fool people. Everyone at the party had congratulated him for getting Kendall.

"Logan are you listening to me?" Kelly asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked turning to look at Kelly.

"I was asking how your song was coming," Kelly said.

"It's good," Logan said.

"How good?" Kelly asked, "is it down on paper yet?" she asked.

"No but it's all up here," Logan said pointing to his head. "Besides I helped with Time of Our Life," he said.

"Just get it done soon," Kelly said.

"You can't rush things like this Kel," Logan said.

"I have most of my song done," James said.

"Yeah well you work good under pressure I don't," Logan said. James nodded his head. "Oh Kelly can I ask when are we gonna tell people Kendall's pregnant," he asked.

"I don't know yet, but just keep up what you're doing," Kelly said. Logan nodded his head. He would have to call the blonde and set up another date soon.

**So yeah there you go. Follow me on twitter and you can check my story progress there. The link to my twitter is in my profile. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Stronger

**I'd like to thank,**_ rawbbles, DuckieLuvsReading, bubzchoc, Scarlett, Kendalls LogieBear, nigelbtrlover24, MissDramaMama, btrlover21, BreakFree, and Guest _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 9: Stronger**

Logan looked down at the address in his hands and then to the building before him. It was the café that Kendall had asked him and James to meet him and Carlos at. Logan looked over at James who was silently walking behind him. They walked inside and spotted Kendall and Carlos sitting with a brunette girl. Kendall spotted them and jumped up.

"Hey you made it," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah," Logan said, "So what do you want to do?" he asked as Kendall grabbed his hand and led them over to his table.

"I don't know, I just want to finish my hot chocolate before we leave," Kendall said sitting down. The girl stood up and offered Logan her seat next to Kendall as James sat down next to Carlos.

"Oh Logan, James, this is Camille," Kendall said pointing to her, "Camille these two are Logan and James," he said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you but I gotta get back to work," Camille said and she walked away.

"You guys don't want anything do you?" Kendall asked looking at Logan and James. They both shook their heads. "They have amazing Danishes here, they are just so sweet and amazing," he said.

"Easy on the pastries preggers," Carlos teased.

"Hey shut up," Kendall said glaring at his best friend.

"Well you've had like four already," Carlos said.

"I'm pregnant leave me alone," Kendall said.

"Carlos be nice now," Logan said laughing at the two.

"Thank you," Kendall said smiling at the brunette. Logan felt his heartbeat quicken at that and smiled back.

"Are you ok, you've been awfully quiet," Carlos said turning to James.

"Sorry my mind is just else where right now," James said.

"We just got out of a meeting with our producer and he did not like the song James had written," Logan said.

"I worked hard on it too and he's being a major ass about it not fitting our image," James said shaking his head.

"Make him like it then," Carlos said.

"That right there is why I like you," James said smiling at Carlos. Carlos blushed and looked away from James.

"So where's Dak normally he's with you guys as well," Kendall said.

"He's working hard on getting his vocals done for his new movie," Logan said, "he hasn't been around a lot lately," he said.

"He's doing a movie right now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah it's a new vampire high school movie thing," James said, "it's supposed to be the next big thing. He's been a Rocque Records all week trying to get his vocals recorded," James said.

"That's cool," Kendall said nodding his head.

"My movie starts shooting in two months," Carlos said proudly.

"Oh that reminds me I got something for you," James said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it to Carlos. "Steph wanted me to give that to you," he said.

"Her number?" Carlos asked looking up at James.

"Yeah, she thought you seemed cool and wants to get to know you before she works on the movie with you," James said. Carlos' jaw dropped.

"I think you broke him," Kendall said looking at Carlos who was frozen in place.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Dak was laying in bed. He looked at the person sleeping next to him. It had a few days since the night of Stephanie's party and he had hardly even talked to James. He wasn't sure what to do. They had never really fought like this, and they weren't even in a relationship. What they had was nothing. Dak had fallen for the pretty boy but he didn't care about Dak like that, and Dak accepted that now. Dak was over it and he just needed to sort a few things out.

Dak shook his head. James and Logan would both be pissed if he knew where Dak was now. Dak had been lying to the two saying he had to work more. Part of it was true. He needed to get his vocals done for his movie, but that wasn't the only thing he was doing. He had been doing something else completely.

Dak was doing what they had help him avoid for quite some time now. James and Logan were great friends, and they helped him avoid the situation he was in now. If they only knew where he was now though. Dak was afraid to tell them.

"Quit thinking."

Dak smiled and looked down at Jett. Jett was looking up at him.

"Sorry," Dak said. He laid his head down on Jett's chest. He knew this was wrong, but Jett cared about him, and he had cared about Jett at one point. Maybe he would get those feeling back eventually.

"Have you told your friends we're back together?" Jett asked after sometime.

"No," Dak admitted.

"Dak," Jett started.

"I have to go about this carefully Jett," Dak said looking up at the other male. "They spent the last year helping me avoid you and everything," he said looking away from Jett.

"I get it, but I don't want to come around you with them not knowing and then having them try to kick my ass again," Jett said.

"I know, but I can't just up and say we're dating," Dak said.

"Why not?" Jett asked.

"Because I am not exactly sure how I really fell just yet. I mean we've only been back together for a few days," Dak said sitting up. Jett sat up as well.

"Look I know last time I jumped into this and that's what pushed you away so I won't make that mistake again," Jett said.

"I just need to really think this through," Dak said getting out of bed. He started grabbing his clothes and got dressed.

"Dak," Jett said getting out of bed and stopping him for a moment. "I'm sorry," Jett said. Dak stopped and turned to Jett.

"I'm sorry," Dak said sighing, "I just don't want to rush into this again," he said. Jett nodded his head. Dak walked over to the bed and sat down. Jett sat down next to him.

"I know you don't want to rush into this again, and I am sorry," Jett said, "take all the time you need," he said. Dak nodded his head and finished dressing.

"I think it's best we not talk for a few days to give me time to get my priorities straight," Dak said. Jett nodded his head and stood up. He walked over to Dak.

"Here's something to think about," Jett said pulling Dak to him in a kiss. Dak melted into the kiss. It was so familiar and just plain inviting. He pulled away and smiled at Jett before he left the other actors apartment.

Dak made his way down to his car. He had to tell James and Logan he was seeing Jett again. He knew they would be mad, but this is what he had to do to move on from James. He didn't know where things with Jett were going, but that was ok. It helped him stay away from James and that was good for Carlos. James and Carlos were happy together and that's all that mattered to Dak. He didn't want to get in the way of that.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall and Logan were walking along a side walk hand in hand. They were doing it all for show by Kelly's request. They were just walking around and window shopping. Kendall didn't really want to do much. Logan was fine with that, but Kelly wanted them out and about.

"Is it always like this?" Kendall asked as he noticed some people following them down the street.

"You get used it," Logan said, "I hardly notice anymore," he added.

"I don't think I could get used to this," Kendall said as he looked straight ahead of them. He didn't want to look back and see all the creeps following them. It was almost noon and they were just walking and talking until Kendall's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Logan asked. Kendall blushed and nodded his head.

"I know the best place to go to for lunch," Logan said, "it's not far from here actually," he said looking around.

"Let's go," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and they continued to walk until they reached a small restaurant. Logan led Kendall inside and they sat in back in a booth. A waiter took their order and left.

"So is this like our first date?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I guess s since the party didn't really count," Logan said nodding his head.

"Ok then this will be our first official date," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled as well. "Ok then let's get to know one another," Kendall said.

"What do you wanna know," Logan asked sitting back in his seat.

"So where are you from? I mean like where were you born and raised," Kendall said.

"I was born in Texas just outside of Dallas, but I grew up in San Diego with James. We moved here when we were eighteen because James wanted to be a pop star and marry Nicole Scherzinger," Logan said.

"I take it that last part didn't happen," Kendall asked laughing. Logan laughed as well and nodded his head.

"What about you where are you from?" Logan asked.

"I was born in Kansas in Wichita and I lived there with Carlos until we were nineteen and we moved out here because Carlos wanted fame as well," Kendall said.

"You came all the way from Wichita for your friend's dream?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you came here for James," Kendall said.

"We lived a few hours away and I kind of wanted it too," Logan said.

"Well call me selfless and Carlos needed someone to help control him and get him on track. I mean without me he probably would only be a busboy somewhere and not dating James for sure," Kendall said.

"I know, I was surprised when James told me he liked Carlos, but watching them together is just weird. Carlos is not the usual type James goes for, but he seems really happy with him," Logan said nodding his head.

"I know Carlos is like in shock of everything still," Kendall said.

Their food arrived and they started eating and continued talking about anything and everything. Kendall told Logan about the things him and Carlos used to do back in Wichita and how much trouble they got into because of Carlos. Logan in turn told some of his and James' stories from high school.

"Our math teacher was a big ass and he hated me and James for some reason. I don't know why, but he just did. One day some kid pulled a prank on him and he accused us when we didn't do anything. He insisted that we did it until some kids came forward saying they did it. James demanded an apology from him," Logan said.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"It wasn't until about a week later that I found out that James actually pulled the prank and paid the kids to come forward just so we could actually get the man to apologize to us," Logan said. Kendall laughed at that.

"That's great," Kendall said.

"I know, I wasn't even shocked when James told me he really did it," Logan said shaking his head.

"I can believe that," Kendall said. Kendall looked down at his watch and saw that they had been at the diner for an hour. He looked up at Logan. "We've been here for an hour," he said.

"We have?" Logan asked looking down at his own watch. "We have," he said. Logan paid for their food and they left going in the direction they had come.

"This was nice," Kendall said.

"It was," Logan agreed. They walked all the way back to Kendall's apartment where Logan's car was parked.

"This was fun, and we should do it again sometime," Logan said leaning in and pecking Kendall on the cheek.

"Give me a real kiss you dork," Kendall said. Logan looked at him confused. Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled Logan in for a real kiss on the lips. "We're dating now, it's ok to kiss me," he said.

"I'll call you then?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. He walked up to the door and looked back at Logan as he got into his car. Kendall smiled as he watched him drive off. He didn't know why, but he was starting to like Logan a little. He had the potential to be a great friend.

Kendall walked inside and made his way up to his and Carlos' apartment. He smiled as he thought more about Logan. He didn't know what it was about the brunette, there was just something likeable about him. Kendall reached the apartment and pulled his keys out and opened the door. He froze when he saw James and Carlos on the couch. They seemed to be attached at the lips and their hands were everywhere.

"I am sorry," Kendall said bringing a hand up to his eyes. The two on the couch sprang apart.

"He-Hey Kendall," Carlos stammered embarrassed.

"I didn't know you guys were here I am so sorry," Kendall said walking into the apartment and to his bedroom. He didn't look at the two. He walked into his room and over to his bed. He sat down.

He should've known better than to not expect James and Carlos to be here. Carlos usually ended up here with his dates by this point in his relationships. Kendall shook his head not wanting to think about what he had seen. Sure, he knew Carlos wasn't innocent. They actually lost their virginity in high school at the same party to two girls they knew. The reason he didn't want to think about it was Carlos was like a brother to him.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Carlos and James sat there for a moment not looking at one another. Kendall had gone to his bedroom. Carlos hadn't expected Kendall home so soon.

"I'm sorry about that," Carlos said finally.

"It's ok," James said.

"He wasn't supposed to be home yet," Carlos said.

"It's ok Carlos," James said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "It's not like we were doing anything that bad," he said.

"True," Carlos agreed smiling slightly.

"I think it's best that we only go that far right now," James said, "I mean I don't want to rush into things," he added quickly.

"I agree," Carlos said nodding his head. He really didn't want to rush into this. He didn't want to lose James because they rushed. "So, can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Sure," James said.

"What brought that on?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"I mean one minute you're hardly taking to me and then the next you're like attacking me," Carlos said.

"I told you I've got a lot on my mind. Logan and I getting a little more personal on our second album and we're writing songs and our producers is shooting down our ideas and telling us our songs suck," James said.

"I don't mean to sound needy or anything, but I want to know if you're seeing other people since we're not exclusive yet," Carlos asked.

"No, I really like you Carlos, and I would be very happy if you were to officially be my boyfriend," James said.

"What happened to not rushing into things?" Carlos teased.

"We can still take things slow, but I want the world to know that we're dating," James said grabbing Carlos' hand. "there is just something about you," he said.

"I think I'd like that," Carlos said smiling.

"So how about this Saturday I take you out to dinner again," James asked, "it's gonna be one of my last free night for awhile," he said.

"Sure," Carlos said smiling. James looked down at his watch and groaned.

"I hate to say this but I have to go, Logan and I have a meeting with the record company about the progress of our new album," James said.

"Go," Carlos said smiling. James smiled and pecked Carlos on the lips.

"I'll call you," James said. Carlos nodded his head. "Or text at least," he added as he started for the door.

"I'll be waiting," Carlos said. James left and Carlos fell back onto the couch. He didn't' know why but he felt like James was keeping something from him. In the last few days they hardly talked, but then again did have a lot to worry about at the moment.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

James and Logan were leaving Rocque Records. They had just finished their meeting with the company's CEO Arthur Griffin. They were walking through the lobby when they spotted Dak talking to Mr. X their dance choreographer. Mr. X was also helping choreograph Dak's movie. They waited until Dak was done talking to him and walked up to the younger male.

"Hey Dak," Logan said. Dak turned and smiled at them.

"Hey guys," Dak said smiling in guiltily.

"Where have you been these last few days?" James asked, "we've missed having you around," he said.

"I know I haven't been around much, but I've been busy getting things ready for my movie and everything," Dak said.

"You can't be that busy," James said.

"There's also another reason," Dak said looking away from the two.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Well, just promise not to be mad at me," Dak said.

"Why would we be mad at you," Logan asked confused.

"Just promise," Dak said.

"Ok, we promise," the two said together slowly.

"I'm kind of seeing Jett again," Dak admitted as he looked down at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you nuts?" Logan and James asked together.

"You promised not to get mad," Dak said looking up at his friends. "It's not as bad as you think. I mean we've been apart since he's been out of the country and I decided to give him another chance," he said.

"Dak," James said.

"Logan," Kelly said as she walked down the hallway. "I need to talk to you," she said. Logan walked over to her and they moved away from Dak and James.

"Are you insane?" James asked glaring at Dak.

"Hey it's my life," Dak said, "I think Jett and I could work this time," he said.

"Are you trying to get back at me for yelling at you the other day?" James asked.

"Why would I want to get back at you?" Dak asked, "we we had was nothing, just friends having casual sex it meant nothing," he said.

"I know that," James said.

"So we're on the same page then," Dak said.

"Completely," James said.

"We're both down with the casual sex and seeing other people just like you wanted. I mean it's not like anything was going to happen between us anyways," Dak said.

"Exactly," James said nodding his head.

"So friends?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," James said. He didn't want to admit he was going to miss what he and Dak had. It had almost seemed like Dak leaned on him the last few month. It was almost as if Dak needed him at one point.

"And FYI I can make it on my own without you," Dak said as if he had read James' mind.

"I know, you're a strong person Dak, no one can hold you back," James said smiling despite how he felt on the inside.

"Well, I have to get going I'll see you later James," Dak said, "tell Logan I said bye," he added as he walked out the door.

James didn't want to admit it but he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not like that Dak was back with Jett. He had never even really like Jett in the first place. Jett was no good for Dak. Dak needed someone you complimented him and was nicer to him than Jett was. Jett wasn't exactly mean, but he wasn't nice either. If you wanted to be a actor you couldn't really be nice though.

James shook his head, he couldn't care about this. He wad with Carlos now. Carlos was his boyfriend, not Dak.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Dak walked out of Rocque Records. That had probably been on of the hardest things he had ever done. He had given up all hope of him and James getting together. Dak would have to be strong and just let James go.

Dak walked to his car and got in. He started driving. He was heading to his apartment. He needed to sort some things out. He had to sort out his feeling for James and his feelings for Jett.

Jett.

Dak wasn't sure what he had with Jett at the moment. Sure Jett liked him, no loved him, but did Dak feel the same way. He wasn't sure. Was he being fair to Jett? Dak was sure he wasn't. He was only with Jett again because of James.

Dak had fallen hard for James. He didn't know how or why, but he had. He was fighting his feeling for James though. He knew James would never see him as more than a friend that he used to have sex with. He knew James was better off with Carlos anyways. James was happy with Carlos, and that was what Dak wanted. He wanted James to be happy.

Dak sighed as he pulled into his apartment building's parking lot. He got out of his car and made his way up to his apartment. He walked in and went straight for his phone. There was only one person who could help him at the moment.

Dak picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew so well. He pressed the phone to his ear as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello Dak, is that you?" at familiar voice asked.

"Yeah it's me," Dak said, "do you think you could come to L.A. for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure."

"As soon as possible?"

"I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon."

**So yeah there you go. I have a question for you guys. I don't know what the end holds for James yet. Should he be with Dak or Carlos? What do you guys think? I have a poll set up so go vote or if you can't let me know in a review. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Crush

**I'd like to thank,**_ 0music0lvr0, suppressedanonymous, Scarlett, rawbbles, nigelbtrlover24, DuckieLuvsReading, Gleedarrenfan18, bubzchoc, rockie, lilygirl42001, MusicSoundsBetterWithLPH, btrlover21, Dj33173, BreakFree, BigTimeYugiFan, KEALY KAMES, and Guest _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Crush**

Dak groaned as he heard someone knocking at his door. He got out of bed as the knocking came again. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was only six in the morning. He groaned and walked to out his apartment door. He opened it and came face to face with his older sister Danielle and her daughter Amy who was resting on her hip.

"Dani," Dak said straightening up. He wasn't expect her this early. She had said she would be here in the afternoon not the morning.

"Hey," Dani said smiling. "You gonna let us in?" she asked. Dak nodded his head and he stepped aside for them.

"Da," Amy said holding her arms out to Dak.

"I wasn't expecting you until later," Dak said smiling at Amy. He held his hands out to Amy and she reached for him. Dani allowed Dak to take his niece. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I drove down here," Dani said, "I left my bags in the car since I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay here," she said.

"Of course you can stay here," Dak said. Dani smiled and hugged Dak with her with his free arm.

"You're a great little brother," Dani said smiling.

"So why take the six hour drive here?" Dak asked as he situated Amy in his arms.

"I got in a fight with Spencer and we broke up," Dani said.

"What?" Dak asked shocked. Spencer was Amy's father and he and Dani had been dating for over a two years now.

"What happened," Dak asked.

"He got mad that I wanted to come see you, so I took Amy and packed and we left," Dani said.

"Oh Dani I'm sorry," Dak said he moved to hug Dani again and Amy squirmed. Dani took her back from Dak and they both walked over to the couch to sit down. Dani set Amy down on the couch next to her.

"TB," the one year old said pointing to the TV.

"Is there a kids channel she can watch," Dani asked. Dak nodded his head and turned the TV on and to a kids channel. Amy turned her attention to the TV and sat there.

"So what happen," Dak asked, "I mean why did he get mad that you wanted to come see me?" he asked.

"He was upset that I was dropping everything for you, but you sounded distressed and I wanted to come make sure you were ok," Dani said.

"Oh Dani, you didn't have to drop everything for me," Dak said.

"You sounded distressed and Spence and I have been on the rocks for awhile now," Dani said waving her hand.

"Oh," Dak said.

"So what happened why did you need me to come down here so soon?" Dani asked.

"I-I just, it's not important," Dak said looking away from Dani.

"Dak," Dani said sternly.

"Guy problems," Dak said looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Jett again?" Dani asked.

"Kind of," Dak said not looking up at Dani. He wasn't sure how to tell her all about the whole James fiasco.

"What do you mean kind of?" Dani asked.

"There's another guy," Dak admitted.

"Who?" Dani asked.

"No one, he's not important," Dak said shaking his head. "I called because I wasn't sure if I should give Jett another chance," he said. He had decided not to tell her about James just yet.

"Well he did leave you high and dry for months when he was working on his movie," Dani said.

"I know, but he's back now and that's not really why we broke up though," Dak said looking away from her.

"What was it then?" Dani asked confused.

"He told me he loved me and I wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet so I ran," Dak said looking down at his hands.

"Dak," Dani said.

"I know I freaked and I tried to move on but there was always Jett in the back of my mind and then there was this other guy, but he doesn't like me like that," Dak said.

"I say listen to you're heart, little brother," Dani said.

"That surprisingly doesn't help me," Dak said.

"Sorry," Dani said.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan yawned as he got out of bed. He made his way down to the kitchen. He heard the laughter of James and Dak. He should've know they would be here. They were always here, even before Logan woke up. He had given up on getting mad at them for coming over unannounced. Logan then heard a third voice. A female voice he recognized.

Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Dak, James, and Dak's older sister; Dani and her daughter; Amy.

"Dani," Logan said.

"Hey Logan," Dani said smiling.

"And Amy," Logan said smiling at the little girl. "She gets bigger every time I see her," he said.

"I hear you're gonna have one of your own soon," Dani said smiling.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He looked at Dak and James who were looking at them. He hoped they had not told Dani every detail about his baby.

"We were just talking about Amy's birthday which is in two months," Dak said.

"Yeah she'll be one," Dani said.

"Anyways James and I were thinking it would a great chance for you and Kendall to get some exposure to kids," Dak said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yeah Logan, you're going to have to get used to kids sooner or later," James said nodding his head.

"Yeah, but I'll have to talk to Kendall," Logan said.

"Congrats on the kid by the way," Dani said. Logan nodded his head. He wasn't going to tell Dani of his plans for Kendall and the kid. From what he knew she only knew he was dating Kendall and got him pregnant.

"Kendall will probably say yes though, and thanks Dani," Logan said. Dani smiled and nodded her head. He knew Kendall would. He had watched the blonde watch kids pass them on their walk the other day. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kendall went baby crazy.

"What makes you say that?" James asked.

"Well the other day when we were on our little walk Kendall got this dreamy look in his eyes when ever we passed someone with kids," Logan said.

"So where will the party be Dani?" Dak asked turning to his sister.

"Probably here at mom and dad's, but there won't be much of a guest list," Dani said.

"Why not?" Dak asked.

"All my friends are up in Sacramento," Dani said.

"Send invites to them and whoever comes, comes, and I can get a few of my friends to show up too," Dak said.

"Steph's sister has kids," James said.

"Yeah and I think Jett has a nephew he could bring," Dak said smiling at Dani.

"Really?" James and Logan asked.

"He's not that bad of a person," Dak said, "we're together again and you two are going to have to deal with it," he said.

"Dak you could do so much better than Jett Stetson," James said.

"I agree," Logan said nodding his head.

"He's not that bad. I mean once you get past his Hollywood persona and get to know him he's really a nice guy," Dak said.

"Right and I'm a purple cow," James said sarcastically.

"Look I get it you guys don't like him, but too bad it's my choice and we're dating again," Dak said.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall sighed as he flipped through channels on TV. He was laying on the couch bored out of his mind. Carlos had gotten a job at the café with Camille and Kendall was bored. At least Carlos was trying to get money for rent until his movie started. Kendall hadn't gotten a job in weeks. He was still waiting, but no one had called him.

His cell phone rang and Kendall sat up and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and looked at the called ID. It was Logan. He answered it and pressed his phone to his ear as he laid down again.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Kendall it's Logan," Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said a small smile appearing on his lips.

"I need to ask you something," Logan said.

"Ask away," Kendall said.

"Well Dak's sister is having a party for her daughter for her birthday in two months and I was wondering if you wanted to go," Logan said slowly.

"How old is she?" Kendall asked.

"She'll be one," Logan said.

"Oh she's just a baby," Kendall said sitting up, "I would love to go," he said quickly without even thinking. He heard Logan chuckle on the other end of the line.

"It's not for two months but she's in town now if you'd like to meet her," Logan said.

"Dak's sister?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, her name is Dani and her daughter's name is Amy," Logan said.

"Oh, that name is so cute," Kendall said smiling. He didn't know why, but lately he was starting to get a little baby crazy. Maybe it was because he was an expecting father. He just knew he was finding things a bit cuter than normal and he was happy when ever he saw a kid.

"Yeah, so I can set up a time to meet her and you two can talk," Logan said.

"That sounds like fun, but can you do it soon. I am not working at the moment since the party season is mostly over and I am dying of boredom," Kendall said.

"I'll see what I can do," Logan said laughing.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Carlos sighed as he watched Camille work the latte machine. She was still teaching him how to work the machine. He had decided to get a part time job until he started shooting for his movie in a few months. He had been talking to Stephanie and shooting was being moved back a bit due to the lead actor's schedule. Carlos needed to pay rent and he hated relying on his parents. He had decided to get a job and he jumped when Damien said there was an opening.

"Carlos are you even listening to me?" Camille asked turning to face him with he hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Carlos asked looking up at Camille.

"Carlos," Camille sighed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," Carlos said, "you have my undivided attention," he said. Camille sighed and started over again. Carlos listened to her as she explained how to work the latte machine and how to clean it. Once she was done she taught him how to make a few of the café's signature drinks and then tried him on specialty drinks by giving him orders.

"There," Carlos said handing Camille a drink. Camille took a sip and nodded her head.

"Not bad," Camille said.

"How's the new guy doing," Damien asked as he walked up to them.

"Not bad," Camille said, "he's getting it a lot faster than I thought he would," she said.

"Really?" Damien asked. Camille nodded her head.

"I have to pick it up quick I am only here until my acting career takes off," Carlos said.

"Which will be in a few months when you work with Stephanie King," Camille said.

"You will be too," Carlos reminded her.

"I am the first survivor that gets turned into a zombie I have like two scenes," Camille said.

"Three, remember you reappear at the end showing you weren't killed," Carlos said. Camille nodded her head.

"Ok I have three scenes," Camille said laughing.

"It's a start," Carlos said. Camille nodded her head.

"So how are things with James?" Camille asked.

"Yeah how are things with lover boy," Damien asked.

"Great," Carlos said smiling dreamily. He and James were getting along just great.

"So have you two…" Camille asked.

"Not yet," Carlos said blushing slightly. "We don't want to rush things," he said.

"He suggested it?" Damien asked. Carlos nodded his head. "That usually means he's already getting some," he added.

"What?" Carlos asked his smile falling off his face.

"Damien," Camille said smacking his arm. Damien turned to Camille confused. He then saw the look on Carlos' face.

"I did not mean that," Damien said quickly trying to cover up his blunder.

"Oh my god what if he's seeing someone else," Carlos said his eyes wide.

"He's not," Camille said, "you told me he asked you to be his boyfriend officially," she said.

"I know, but before," Carlos said his eyes wide.

"See what you do?" Camille asked glaring at Damien.

"I didn't mean it, I mean I don't know the guy," Damien said.

"Go before you make things worse," Camille said glaring at Damien. Damien put his hands up in surrender and walked away. The bell above the door rang and Carlos looked to the door as James walked in.

"I'm on break," Carlos said quickly.

"No," Camille said putting her hand on the part of the counter that lifted.

"Camille just five minutes I need to talk to James," Carlos said ducking under the counter. He walked over to James who was walking over to him.

"I was coming to talk to you, Kendall told me you would be here," James said.

"I'm on break right now so we can talk," Carlos said leading James over to an empty table. They sat down. "I'm actually glad you came I want to talk to you too," Carlos said.

"I wanted to tell you about that song that I gave to our producer that I told you he hated," James said. Carlos nodded his head in understanding. "Well I arranged some music for it and I made him like it like you said," James said smiling.

"Did it make the album then?" Carlos asked smiling as well. He was glad that he had helped James in a small way.

"Well we have a few songs that are on the album for sure but it's a top contender," James said smiling.

"That is so cool," Carlos said smiling.

"It's all thanks to you though, I was ready to give up on the song. You are so amazing and you were right I had to make him like it," James said. Carlos blushed at that.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall was sitting in Logan's car. Logan had set up a time for Kendall to meet Dak's sister Dani at his house. This would be Kendall's first time at Logan's mansion, well it would be his first time seeing the place for that matter.

"You're being awfully quiet," Logan said.

"I've been thinking, what if I am no good with kids?" Kendall asked.

"You'll be fine, they say the paternal instinct helps you and it just comes with the baby," Logan said laughing.

"What if I don't have the paternal instinct," Kendall asked. He had been thinking about that for the last few days. He wasn't sure about how he was with interacting with kids. He had never really interacted with kids since he was younger. He had babysat his little sister but that was about it.

"You're going to be a great father Kendall," Logan said.

"How do you know? I could be horrible with kids," Kendall said.

"You won't be," Logan said laughing, "besides you can take parenting classes or talk to other parents like Dani for example today," he said. Kendall sighed and sat back in his seat. He knew Logan wasn't going to listen to him.

Over the last few weeks the two had gotten to know each other a bit. Kendall had learned Logan was pretty much a normal guy, at least so far. He knew once he really got to know Logan his Hollywood side might pop out. He was waiting for Logan's inner diva, as James called it, to come out.

They pulled up to the mansion and Kendall's eyes went wide as saucers. The house was huge for just one person. He could not believe Logan lived here alone.

"You live here," he said as Logan parked the car out front.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head, "my parents bought it for me," he said.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"I know it's big but they said it was for when I decided to settle down and start a family," Logan said, "I guess I'm doing half of that," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said smiling slightly.

"Soon I'll have a daughter to spoil rotten," Logan joked.

"Son," Kendall said.

"Daughter," Logan said.

"It's gonna be a boy I just know it," Kendall said.

"It's gonna be a girl," Logan said as they walked into the house.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Logan it's gonna be a boy now drop it," Kendall said.

"I think this is the first time I've heard you guys argue," Dak said as he walked out of the living room with a little girl balancing on his hip.

"Well he thinks we're having a girl and I know we're having a boy," Kendall said.

"You're only two months along you can't possibly know and I thought you said you wanted to wait to know the gender of the baby," Logan said.

"I do but I know it's gonna be a boy," Kendall said.

"I'd trust him Logan," a girl said walking out of the living room. She looked a lot like Dak with her dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Why would I do that, Dani?" Logan asked.

"I knew Amy here was a girl before she was born, I can't explain how but I just knew," Dani said looking at her daughter on Dak's hip.

"See," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at Logan. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

"Kendall this is Dani and her daughter Amy," Logan said. Kendall turned to Dani with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Kendall said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Kendall," Dani said. She gestured for Kendall to follow her into the living room. He followed her while Logan talked to Dak.

"So is this your first time?" Dani asked. Kendall nodded his head. "Scared?" she asked.

"A little," Kendall admitted.

"Don't be, you've got Logan and your friends, and it's gonna be alright," Dani said.

"I know I have support and everything, but that's not the scary part. I'm afraid I'll mess the kid up," Kendall said.

"You won't, parenting is a job where you learn on the spot. You can prepare all you want, but at the end of the day you just gotta wing it and learn from your mistakes," Dani said.

"The first time I brought Amy home I was so scared of messing up but it was like I just knew what to do," Dani said.

"What if I don't?" Kendall asked.

"You will trust me," Dani said smiling. Dak and Logan walked into the room. Logan was holding Amy now. "If you don't Logan is great with kids," she added smiling.

"Only kids I like," Logan said smiling at Amy who was hitting his shoulder.

"Lo," she said. Logan smiled at Amy. Kendall watched Logan play with her a bit.

"You are great with kids," Kendall said. Logan looked up at Kendall and smiled.

"I should be I babysat kids for a long time to get enough money to move here to L.A. with James," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. Kendall had never really babysat anyone except his littler sister who was four years younger than him. He had never had to deal with young kids.

"Yeah, had to make money somehow," Logan said.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan was sitting alone in his room. He was thinking about his visit with Dani and Amy earlier. Kendall had been so quiet at first but once he relaxed he had fun and played with Amy a bit. He talked to Dani about his worries and all that too.

Logan thought it was cute that Kendall already knew what he wanted. Logan had said he wanted a girl, but he wasn't sure. A son would be great too. He was undecided at the moment really. He would love the kid no matter what though.

Logan's thoughts turned to the blonde and a smile graced his lips. Kendall had been entering his mind more and more often as the days passed. Logan had to admit he was developing a crush on the blonde. Every time he saw the blonde he would smile and his heart beat would quicken. He knew this was just a crush though. Kendall would never love him back, would he?

Logan had no idea how the blonde felt about him. They hadn't talked about it and Logan wasn't sure he wanted to. This little crush would go away in time. He would get over it.

**So yeah there you go. I am still undecided about how the Jarlos/Dames/Jak things will work out. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Start All Over

**I'd like to thank,**_ suppressedanonymous, bubzchoc, kat4543, ICan'tReadYou, nigelbtrlover24, rawbbles, btrlover21, lilygirl42001, KEALY KAMES smile. its. good. for. you., Cookie Monster Giggles, Wow23 _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 11: Start All Over**

Dak bit his lip as he walked up to Jett's apartment. He was going to talk to Jett about what he wanted out of whatever it was they had. He hoped Jett would be ok with it. He knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Jett.

"Don't you have a key?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, but I uh," Dak said.

"Come in," Jett said stepping aside for Dak. Dak nodded and stepped into the apartment. "So you've done some thinking?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dak said.

"What did you decide? Are we together or am I just wasting my time?" Jett asked.

"I've decided that I want to take this one day at a time. I want to start over," Dak said, "from the beginning," he added.

"Start over?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, like a first date and everything," Dak said smiling when Jett smiled.

"I could totally do that," Jett said.

"Really?" Dak asked biting his lip nervously. He hadn't thought Jett would go for this.

"Yeah, if that's what it take to be with you then, Dak Zevon will you go out on a date with me this Friday night?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, I'm free," Dak said smiling.

"Great, then I'll pick you up a seven," Jett said.

"I'll be waiting," Dak said biting his lip shyly. He wasn't sure why he was shy all of a sudden. It was like they really were starting all over again. "I should go, but I'll see you on Friday?" he asked.

"Of course," Jett said.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall was sitting in the café watching Camille and Carlos run about and get things ready. This was better than sitting at home being bored. He was meeting up with Logan so they could go to the hospital for Kendall's check up. He was now roughly three months pregnant and he had a slight baby bump but it was barely noticeable.

"Hey," Camille said sitting down next to Kendall.

"Hey Camille," Kendall said smiling at the brunette.

"I'm on break," Camille said, "so what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting on Logan," Kendall said.

"Speaking of Logan, how are you two?" Camille asked.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked blushing.

"Oh please, I know you like him," Camille said.

"I do not," Kendall said shaking his head. He looked away from Camille. "He's not even my type," he added.

"What, he's cute, kind, funny, and famous," Camille said.

"How do you know he's kind and funny? You've hardly said two words to him," Kendall said.

"I know, but from what I've heard form you and Carlos he seems that way and it's what I read about him," Camille said shrugging.

"You can't believe everything you read on the internet Camille," Kendall said shaking his head at the curly brunette, "James told me he has an inner diva that comes out once in awhile," he said.

"Inner diva?" Camille asked.

"I have no idea, James just said to be careful, when he gets around certain people he goes a little diva," Kendall said.

"Wow," Camille said.

"I know," Kendall said as the bell above the door rang. He looked up and saw Logan walking towards him. Kendall smiled and stood up.

"You ready to go," Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head and he and Logan left the café. They walked to Logan's car.

"So where is this appointment at?" Logan asked.

"I found this nice place where they have a great maternity/paternity system and really care for well me and the baby," Kendall said.

"Which hospital?" Logan asked.

"It's a private practice on thirty second street," Kendall said.

"Is it expensive?" Logan asked.

"I already talked the expenses over with Kelly. We want this baby healthy," Kendall said.

"I'm paying a lot for this aren't I?" Logan asked.

"Well do you want our baby to get some shitty care or get great care?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed.

"Great care," Logan said.

"I thought so," Kendall said smiling as he got into the passengers seat of Logan's car. Logan did as well. Kendall gave him the address and Logan put it into his GPS and they drove to the clinic.

Kendall got out of the car and looked at the building. Logan walked over to him and they walked inside. The walls were a warm yellow and seemed inviting. The walls were filled with pictures of kids of all ages from newborn to age ten some even a little older.

"They must have pediatricians here too," Logan said.

"Obviously," Kendall said laughing. Logan rolled his eyes as they walked up to the front desk. There was a woman in her late twenties sitting there.

"Can I help you," the woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, we have an appointment for Kendall Knight," Kendall said. The woman typed into her computer.

"Yes, we have you here at one o'clock," the woman said her smile never fading. "Just go to the waiting room on your right through those doors and your doctor will be with you shortly," she said. The two nodded and walked through the doors. They walked into a room with the same yellow walls but the pictures were only those of babies. Kendall looked around and saw the room was empty. He wasn't really surprised by that it was empty. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Monday. Most people had work.

"So what is this appointment for?" Logan asked.

"Check up and I am gonna get refills for my vitamins that I've been taking for the baby and I don't think we'll get to see it, I'm not sure," Kendall said.

"Ok then," Logan said nodding his head. They sat there for a few minutes before they were called back.

They followed a nurse back to a room. The nurse took Kendall's vital signs and then left telling them to doctor would be in soon.

"So this is really happening huh?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. This was only his second appointment for the baby. It was starting to really feel real.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a middle aged man. He was tall and lanky and had dark graying hair and brown eyes. He seemed kind.

"Kendall Knight," the doctor said.

"That's me," Kendall said smiling slightly. He was nervous as hell. The doctor shook his hand and turned to Logan.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, the father," Logan said.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak was moving about his apartment getting ready for his date with Jett. Dani and Amy were sitting on the couch together waiting for him move about.

"Dak," Dani said.

"I know it's just a date, but if I mess this up-" Dak started.

"Dak you won't mess this up," Dani said.

"How do you know?" Dak asked, "I mean we're supposed to be starting over and taking things slow this time," he said.

"Then take things slow," Dani said.

"That's easier said then done," Dak said shaking his head.

"You are such pessimist," Dani said shaking her head. Dak sighed and fell into the chair by the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're right," Dak said, "but I think a part of me wants this to go bad," he added.

"You ever gonna tell me who this other guy is?" Dani asked. Dak shook his head. Dani sighed. "You know you'll never get over him if you don't even try to be happy with someone else," she said.

"Maybe I don't' want to be happy with anyone else," Dak said.

"Dak I don't know this guy, but I can already tell I don't like him. He obviously doesn't like you so he's not worth it," Dani said.

"I know, but the heart wants what the heart wants," Dak said.

"Are you being fair to Jett then?" Dani asked.

"I don't know maybe, I mean I fell for him once and those feelings are still there," Dak said.

"You're not being fair to Jett or yourself," Dani said.

Dak looked away form his sister. He didn't want to admit she was right. He wanted to believe that he could fall in love with Jett again. He knew he had fallen for him once, so he could possibly fall for him again.

-Better than I know Myself-

Kendall sighed as he settled into his apartment. Carlos would be getting off from work soon and they would be able to talk. He hadn't had a chance to tell Carlos about his appointment yet. He had found out the baby was healthy and he was doing fine. He was starting to get a bit more excited about this.

Kendall knew Carlos was excited too. Carlos couldn't wait for the little angel to get here. He was already talking about buying baby clothes and toys for the baby. Kendall smiled to himself. He was glad Carlos was happy about this. He was going to have someone to help him at least.

Kendall heard the door open. He sat up and looked to the door and saw Carlos coming in. He fell back onto the couch once more.

"Hey Ken," Carlos said as he tossed his keys onto the counter and walked over to the blonde.

"Hey Los," Kendall said.

"How did the doctor's visit go?" Carlos asked.

"Good, the baby is healthy and everything, next appointment we'll get to hear the heart and what not," Kendall said.

"Isn't this exciting?" Carlos asked.

"I guess," Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall, you're bringing a life into this world, I mean yeah it's not the way you expected," Carlos said.

"Not really helping me," Kendall said laughing.

"I lost my point," Carlos said.

"How the baby is exciting," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah, she will be," Carlos said nodding his head.

"She?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I think you're going to have a girl," Carlos stated matter-of-factly.

"Well you're wrong, it's gonna be a boy and I will teach him to play hockey," Kendall said.

"No it's gonna be a girl, and you're going to take her to ballet," Carlos said. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"It's gonna be a boy," Kendall said.

"Sure," Carlos said nodding his head.

"You don't agree with me," Kendall stated.

"Nope," Carlos said. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak looked up from his food at Jett who was eating. They had gone to a movie and now were having a late dinner. Dak was having a great time getting to know Jett all over again. It was fun. It was like they were really on a first date. Dak felt a foot brush his and he smiled pushing his foot back. Dak chuckled and looked down at his food once more.

"So," Jett said.

"Yes," Dak said looking up once more. He saw Jett was looking at him this time.

"This night has been great," Jett said.

"It has," Dak said nodding his head.

"You know, I am really glad we decided to do this," Jett said. Dak nodded his head again. "It's been fun getting to know you again Dak."

"I know," Dak said nodding his head once more.

"You're like a bobble head," Jett teased. Dak laughed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm nervous," Dak said.

"About what?" Jett asked.

"I don't know, what if this doesn't work again, or what if Logan and James never come around to the fact that we're dating again," Dak said.

"Don't play the what if game Dak, it'll drive you crazy," Jett said laughing. Dak laughed as well. "Look Dak whatever happens, happens and we have to take the good with the bad and just keep moving forward," he said.

"When did you get so deep?" Dak asked snarkily.

"I always have, you just never listened," Jett said causing Dak to laugh again. The two finished eating while talking and laughing at one another's jokes. Once they were done Jett paid and they left. They walked back to Jett's car.

"This was great Jett," Dak said once they stopped by the driver's side door.

"Great enough to warrant a second date?" Jett asked.

"I'll think about it," Dak teased. Dak walked around the car and got into the passengers seat. Jett drove him to his apartment building. Jett stopped the car. They sat there for a moment.

"So I'll call you?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, you've got my number," Dak said nodding his head. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He turned and saw Jett pulling away. He stood there and watched him drive away. Dak made his way into the building and up to his apartment. He walked into the apartment in time to see Dani fall onto the couch.

"Just get Ames to bed?" Dak asked

"She's being stubborn," Dani said nodding her head. "How was your date?" she asked.

"Great," Dak said.

"That's good, just be careful Dak," Dani said.

"I know Dani," Dak said nodding his head.

**So yeah there you go. I haven't forgotten about this fic. This is one a a few updates coming today. It's all part of my mass update. I have updated 8 fics today. If you have other favs by me go check out my profile and see if your other fav was updated. I've got lost planned for this now and I know where it's going. I hope you are all still interested in this. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)

**I'd like to thank,**_ Scarlett, SDG10, Cookie Monster Giggles, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chey21, bubzchoc, KEALY KAMES, lilygirl42001, iNDahh, and Wow23 _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 12: Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill) **

Carlos made his way to Stephanie King's mansion. They had been talking over the phone about the movie and Stephanie wanted to talk in person. He was excited about this. James had laughed when he had told him about this, he also called Carlos cute. Carlos didn't care though, he was going to hang out with Stephanie King in person. He was excited. He had followed her from her career online to mainstream. She was amazing and he was a big fan boy.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He eagerly waited for the door to open. The door opened to reveal Stephanie. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts and was covered in sweat.

"Is this not a good time?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, hey I am sorry, I totally lost track of time," Stephanie said stepping aside for the Latino. "The media room is down the hall last door on the right, I'll be right with you," Stephanie said. Carlos nodded his head. He made his way to the media room while Stephanie made her way to the stairs and headed up them quickly.

He entered the media room. It was big and spacious. There were movie posters all on the walls. Some were Stephanie's movies, but most were other big time horror movies. Carlos knew she had to be a big horror buff herself. He then spotted her DVD collection. He walked over to it and started to look it over. He saw a lot of horror movies and other scary suspenseful movies. He saw a few comedies and even fewer romance movies.

"They say you can learn a lot about a person from their movie collection."

Carlos turned and saw Stephanie standing in the doorway. Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

"So what does your collection say?" Carlos asked looking at the movies.

"I'm a horror fan with a good sense of humor and I love the occasional romance story," Stephanie said.

"I'd say you love to be scared and with a wicked sense of humor, but you're still a girl who love romance," Carlos said. Stephanie laughed and nodded her head.

"Spot on, what about you," Stephanie asked.

"Horror, comedy, and action," Carlos said.

"I think you love to be scared as well with a sick sense of humor and love to do things rather than sit around," Stephanie said.

"Yep, I love being out rather than inside. Back home Kendall and I would go explore the woods together for hours and pretend to be anything we thought of that day," Carlos said smiling fondly at the memories of his youth.

"That how you decided to be an actor?" Stephanie said moving over to the black leather couch in back of the room. Carlos walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, it's fun pretending to be someone you're not and I am good," Carlos said.

"I agree, I saw your audition tape," Stephanie said. Carlos smiled. He had never thought he would get praise from Stephanie King, much less be in her house talking about a movie that she was direction that he was in. Carlos never would've thought that this would ever happen.

"So, I've got something to tell you actually," Stephanie said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"My lead actor bailed on me and I need to replace him," Stephanie said.

"He bailed?" Carlos asked.

"He got a better offer and didn't want to do my movie, so I need to replace him," Stephanie said.

"Are you asking me?" Carlos asked his eyes wide. Stephanie laughed and nodded her head. "Of course," Carlos said quickly.

"Good, now I'll just have to switch some roles around, but this helps me rather than hold brand new auditions," Stephanie said smiling.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan sighed as he followed James out of the studio. They had been working hard on some vocals for a new song, and he was exhausted. He wasn't sure why, he was just tired and he wanted nothing more than to go home and go to sleep.

"You ok dude?" James asked.

"I'm fine, just tired," Logan said as they walked outside into the cool crisp evening air. "Don't you have a date with Carlos?" he asked.

"No, he's with Steph talking about the movie," James said.

"Careful James, you how Steph gets," Logan warned. James sighed and nodded his head. He knew exactly what Logan was talking about. Stephanie had flings with actors. She picked out an actor early on and bonded with him and then dated him whether or not if he was single.

"I may not trust Steph in that respect but I know Carlos won't do anything," James said confidently.

"Big words for someone you've only been dating a few weeks," Logan said.

"At least I'm dating someone for real," James snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that," Logan said, but James had already walked away. Logan sighed and shook his head. Logan just shook his head walked away. He headed over to his car. He knew James would forgive him. He always did.

Logan was just worried that Stephanie had set her eyes on Carlos. She liked to take what others had. He loved Stephanie, she was a great friend and all, but she was a bitch. She was two-faced sometimes. He knew James had to be careful with her.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Carlos hummed to himself as he walked into his and Kendall's apartment. He had just gotten done hanging out with Stephanie and going over the script with her. She helped him get into his character and helped him with some of his lines. It had been great. He had a great time with her. It was a dream come true to be working with her. Stephanie was amazing and just like everything he had thought she would be. She was funny and loud and all around great. He had dreamed of meeting her a million time and he never thought he would. Now he was just getting home from spending a few hours getting to know her and work on a script for a movie they were going to work on.

Carlos put his keys on the hook by the door. He looked over at the couch where Kendall was sitting watching TV. Carlos cleaned his throat and got the blondes attention. Kendall looked over at him. Kendall gave him a confused look.

"Someone's in a good mood, were you with James?" Kendall asked slowly.

"No, I was with Stephanie. She is amazing," Carlos said.

"Working on the script with Stephanie?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head and walked over to the couch. Carlos sat down and told Kendall all about his visit. He told him about Stephanie and everything. Kendall sat there and listened and Carlos just talked. There was nothing bad to say about Stephanie though.

"You haven't talked about someone like this since you and James got together," Kendall stated.

"What are you implying Knight?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said putting his hands up. Carlos narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "I am just saying you're talking about her a lot," he said.

"She's my idol. I've been watching her movies since we were in middle school," Carlos said defensively.

"Don't need to get so defensive," Kendall said putting his hands up.

"Sorry, but everything just seems to be falling into place for me," Carlos said changing the topic, "I've got an acting gig with my idol Stephanie King and I am dating James Diamond," he added dreamily.

"Speaking of James, how are things going there," Kendall asked.

"Amazing," Carlos said nodding his head. "We've got a date set up for this weekend and I think after almost two months we might finally take the next step," he said grinning.

"Aw, little Carlitos want some action," Kendall teased.

"Well it's been almost three months and I can only go so long," Carlos said laughing.

"I know what you mean, but it'll happen when it happens," Kendall said.

"I know, but I think the time is now," Carlos said.

"Don't push him Carlos, you don't want to lose him."

"I know that."

"I'm just saying."

"I know," Carlos sighed. He stood up from the couch and stretched. "I'm hungry," he announced.

"You know where the kitchen is," Kendall said. Carlos flipped the blonde off and made his way over to the kitchen. Kendall walked over to the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen. "So my next ultrasound appointment is my ultrasound so we can see the gender of the baby, if they are in the right position," he said.

"Twenty weeks already?" Carlos asked stood up from looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. He looked at the blonde.

"Almost, I'm only sixteen tight now, so I've got four more weeks," Kendall said.

"Can I come with?" Carlos asked he fished a few items out of the refrigerator. "I mean as uncle/godfather I've got to be there," he said.

"Who said you were the godfather?" Kendall asked playfully.

"I did," Carlos said as started making a sandwich.

"I'll talk to Logan and see what he wants," Kendall said.

"Logan? Since when did he decide what you do?" Carlos asked.

"Since he knocked me up. I mean we've got to pretend we're dating and '_he_' might just want it to be us," Kendall said.

"By he you mean his evil manager Kelly?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," Kendall said popping the p. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"Screw her, we're best friends, scratch that, we're practically brothers. I can be there if I want to," Carlos said.

"You can tell her that," Kendall said laughing.

"I will," Carlos said.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan sighed as he listened to Kelly talk to him over the phone. She was telling him that he and Kendall needed to be seen out on a date together. She was very insistent on it. She had even made dinner reservations for them tonight at some upscale restaurant. She wanted them in the public eye and she wanted people to like Kendall.

"Mhmm," Logan said nodding his head as he listened to Kelly ramble on about his career. "I'll be there Kelly, and so will Kendall. Don't worry," Logan said.

"You better," Kelly said.

"Don't worry Kel, I got this," Logan said. He knew if he wanted people to believe that he and Kendall were really dating they had to go out in public. They had gone out a few times, but that was with James and Carlos, and Dak. This was going to be just them. There was that one day they had lunch together, but that was hardly a date. It was just them getting to know one another and talking…ok, so maybe it was a date, but this was different.

"Ok, I've got to go, but don't be late. It was hard getting this reservation on such short notice," Kelly said.

"Ok, bye Kelly," Logan said and he hung up. He set his phone down for a second. He knew Kelly only meant good. He loved her. She was a great agent and all, but she could be a bit harsh sometimes. Her excuse was that Hollywood was harsh and she had to protect her boys, him and James. She only wanted what was best for them.

Logan looked at his phone and sighed. He had to call Kendall and convince him to go out tonight. He hoped Kendall would be willing. He didn't want to upset Kelly. He went through his contact list and selected Kendall and called him.

"Hello," Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall, it's Logan," Logan said slowly. He wasn't sure how to go about this. He didn't want to make it sound like a business deal, but it wasn't a real date either.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Uh I was just talking to Kelly," Logan said. _Damn. This already is starting to sound like a business proposition. _he thought.

"Yes," Kendall said drawing the word out.

"She wants us to go on a date. She made reservations for us tonight at a restaurant," Logan said.

"What time?" Kendall asked. Logan's jaw dropped in shock. He had thought Kendall would take some convincing.

Well, that was easy.

Logan's jaw fished for a few moments before he closed his mouth. "Eight," he said finally.

"I'll be ready by seven," Kendall said.

"Ok, I'll be there around seven."

"What kind of restaurant is this?"

"Italian and very upper class."

"I'll dress very nicely then."

"Good."

"Great."

"This feels like a business deal," Logan said.

"I know, but that's what it is isn't it?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He didn't know what that statement hurt him so much. He knew this was really just a business deal. Why did he want it to be more though? He didn't understand.

-Better than I Know Myself-

James laughed and shook his head. He looked across the bar at Carlos. "No, I did not say that. I said she looked like she had the potential to be a stalker. I mean you saw the crazy look in her eyes didn't you?" James asked.

"Ok I'll admit she did look a bit crazy, and I didn't like the way she was licking her lips," Carlos said shaking his head.

"You see, this is why I think we should just stay in tonight. I think she might be across the street waiting for me to come out," James said shivering at the thought of being stalked.

"You're right," Carlos said nodding his head. He didn't want to have to worry about being followed. He just wanted to spend time with James. He didn't want creepy stalker girl ruining the night.

"Carly," Kendall said walking down the hallway with two suit jackets in his hands. One was navy blue and the other was black.

"Kendahlia," Carlos shot back at his friend. Kendall frowned at Carlos.

"Blue or black?" Kendall asked holding up the jackets.

"Where's Logan taking you," Carlos asked.

"No idea, some Italian place," Kendall shrugged.

"Sapori D' Italia," James said, "and I'd go with the black," he added pointing to the black jacket Kendall was holding.

"Yeah definitely the black," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Sapori D' Italia?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"It translates to, Tastes of Italy, and it's very fancy," James said.

"I know what it means, I am just scared that I am gonna embarrass myself," Kendall sighed. He fell onto a stool beside Carlos. He set his jackets on the countertop.

"It's not that bad, the food there is great and you just gotta look like you're having a good time with Logan," James said.

"That's easier said than done," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a date," Carlos said.

"Says the guy who freaked out about his date with James," Kendall said grinning when Carlos' face turned bright red. "And you were looking forward to the date because you liked him, not because you're knocked up," he added.

"I did not freak out," Carlos said kicking Kendall's shin.

"Watch it," Kendall said.

"You're pregnant a kick in the shin won't affect the baby," Carlos said sticking his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall returned it.

"You can tell you've known each other a long time you fight like brothers," James said shaking his head.

"Might as well be," Kendall said. He sighed and looked at the jackets on the counter. "So what are your guys' plans for tonight, then?" he asked.

"Creepy stalker girl is forcing us to stay in," Carlos said.

"We'll probably just watch a movie," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"If we start fooling around we'll move to my room, I promise," Carlos said.

"You better, I don't want to walk in on you guys again," Kendall said shaking his head. He grabbed his jackets and headed back to his room to get ready for his date with Logan.

Over the weeks Kendall and James had become friends. Kendall and Carlos were fitting in great with him, Logan, and Dak. They were all friends now. It was easy to joke and talk to one another. James found it easy to talk to Kendall, almost as easy as it was to talk to Carlos.

"So how are things going with Steph?" James asked casually.

"Great, she's really helping me with my new part and getting into the character and everything," Carlos said smiling.

"Good, you deserve this Carlos. I mean when I helped you read lines you seemed great," James said smiling.

"I know, I can't wait to actually start shooting," Carlos said. James nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he should warn Carlos about Stephanie's behavior patterns. He knew he had nothing to worry about Carlos liked him. They were exclusive and things were great.

-Better than I Know Myself-

"Calm down Logan," Dak said as he watched Logan pace back and forth in his walk in closet. Logan was trying to pick something out to wear.

"Dak, I'm getting too involved," Logan said.

"So you've got a crush on him, it's no big deal," Dak said shrugging.

"It is too, he obviously doesn't like me that way. He reminded me that this is just a business deal to him. After the baby is born we split and get fifty-fifty custody of the kid," Logan said. It all sounded so simple right now, but he knew down the line it wouldn't be. Things would become harder and he'd have a life depending on him.

"Make him like you then," Dak suggested.

"How?" Logan asked. He had tried charming the blonde. It didn't work. His usual tricks weren't working on Kendall. He was different than anyone Logan had ever dated. Then again he wasn't really dating Kendall. He had just knocked the blonde up. This was a business deal and that's all it would be.

"I don't know charm him, show him you're good side," Dak said, "I've gotten to know Kendall and fancy things won't win his heart. What you've got to do is just be yourself," he added.

"Be myself?" Logan asked looking at Dak like he had suddenly grown three heads.

"Yeah, you know that person you are when you let your guard down," Dak said.

"You're not helping me. I can't just let my guard down, I mean what if he doesn't like me," Logan said quickly.

"Will you listen to yourself?" Dak asked.

"Shut up," Logan said.

"Don't get snippy with me Logan, you're the one who got yourself into this mess," Dak said annoyed.

"Sorry," Logan sighed. He walked out of his closet. Dak followed him. "I'm stressed with this album and Kendall and the baby," he said.

"I get it, you're under pressure and shit, but you've got to relax and just let things happen. Maybe he'll like you if you try," Dak stated calmly.

"Yeah, maybe," Logan sighed. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it. Dak sat down next to him. "Ok enough about me, how about you and Jett?" he asked looking up at him.

"Things are fine," Dak shrugged.

"Fine?" Logan asked

"Yeah, I mean he's treating me nice and everything," Dak said.

"But," Logan said knowing there was more to it.

"I'm attracted to him," Dak stated.

"But," Logan prompted. He knew what Dak wanted to say, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"I don't know if I have those kind of feelings for him," Dak sighed giving up.

"Then don't string him along," Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't know, I mean what if he's the one for me. I mean no one else seems to want me," Dak said looking down at his hands. Logan sat up and turned to face Dak.

"Dak don't, you're a great guy and anyone who wouldn't want you is crazy," Logan said.

"After Jett and I broke up, I tried dating and it didn't work. I mean what if this is gods way of telling me Jett's the one?" Dak asked looking up at Logan.

"You and Jett only really broke up for just under a year, that's not enough time to move on fully," Logan said.

"You moved on from Dustin pretty quickly," Dak said.

"I knew it was over months before it really ended I was just in denial," Logan shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll see where it goes and wait a few weeks and give myself some time to see what I want," Dak sighed.

"Just don't string him on for too long. I may not like him, but stringing his on will only hurt him more in the end," Logan said.

"I know," Dak sighed.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall followed Logan into the restaurant. It was really fancy and Kendall felt out of place. Logan talked to the hostess and she got their table ready for them. They were seated, given menus, and glasses of water. Logan asked for a glass of champagne while Kendall just ordered a diet coke. They both looked over the menus in silence. The waiter returned with their drinks.

"You guys ready to order," He asked.

"Uh, yes I'll have the Linguini with clam sauce," Logan said setting his menu aside. The waiter nodded and turned to Kendall. Kendall looked at Logan for a second before reading an item off the menu in perfect Italian. The waiter nodded his head and left. Logan looked at Kendall shocked.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You speak Italian," Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just ordered the baked ziti with mushrooms and no onions," Kendall said shrugging.

"Wow, you cease to amaze me," Logan said slowly shaking his head.

"I'm just full of surprises," Kendall said smiling. They sat there making small talk until their food arrived. The waiter walked away and Kendall sighed.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked taking a big sip of his champagne. His nerves were starting to kick in. He knew he had to relax and not worry about this too much.

"No, I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to places like this," Kendall said.

"I know, but it wasn't my idea," Logan said waving his hand. "I told Kelly not to that I would deal with it and see what you wanted to do," he said taking yet another sip of champagne.

"It's ok Logan," Kendall said quickly a small smile playing across his face.

"Sorry, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable," Logan said as he took a another sip of his champagne.

"I'm fine, it's just a culture shock is all," Kendall said waving his head.

"I know, when James and I first got here it was hard," Logan said nodding his head. "We had to push and kick our way in. We were found by Gustavo eventually and now here we are," he said taking another sip of his champagne. His nerves were really getting to him. He knew the champagne would help him relax a bit more. The waiter came over and asked Logan if he wanted a refill of his champagne and Logan just nodded his head.

"I've never really gotten too into the Hollywood spot light," Kendall said looking at the waiter as he walked away, "I mean Carlos is an actor, but this job with Stephanie is his first big break," he added.

"Oh yeah, you might want to warn you're friend about Steph," Logan said pointing a finger at Kendall and his words seemed a bit slurred. "She only pays special attention to guys she likes. She sleeps with them during her movies and then dumps them when the movie is done," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"She never used to be like this, but Hollywood changed her," Logan said.

"Wow, are you already getting tipsy?" Kendall asked looking at Logan shocked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. He looked down at his food. The waiter returned and filled Logan's glass for him. Once he walked away Logan took another drink of the champagne. He now just wanted this night to end. He had said too much. He hadn't thought about what he was saying about Stephanie.

**Tada another update. I hope you all like this. I am not only going to be able to update in weekends, but I can write through out the week. I will try to have at least one update each weekend for atleast one fic. So review and let me know waht you liked or what you dind't like. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Complicated

**I'd like to thank,**_ KEALY KAMES, Wow23, WelcomeToTheTeaParty, Cant Let This Go, rawbbles, bubzchoc, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Complicated **

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan sit at the piano. He played him a song from their first album, This is Our Someday. He loved the way Logan was so into his music. It just seemed like he was a bit happier when he was playing.

Once Logan finished the song he turned to face the blonde. "So?"

"Much better live," Kendall said nodding his head. He had told Logan he hadn't really heard many of his and James' songs. There were a few Carlos had made him listen to, but he didn't remember many.

"I know, I wanted that song to be a ballad but Gustavo wouldn't have it," Logan said shaking his head.

"So, I never heard who your guitarist was," Kendall said.

"Oh, Kelly thinks you were the best," Logan said quickly, "she's got our whole cover story completed. You came to auditions and was like an instant attraction. We started dating after we made you our guitarist," Logan said.

"So o got the job and you didn't think to tell me?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry, but our tour won't start until after the album comes out and the baby is born," Logan said.

"I've still got to learn all your songs," Kendall said.

"You're a natural, you'll pick it up," Logan said waving his hand.

The two sat there in silence for a moment before, Kendall realized he never heard the story of Big Time Rush' last guitarist. He thought Carlos had said something about it, but he couldn't remember what.

"What happened to your last guitarist?" Kendall asked.

"We dated for a bit and he cheated on me with some bleached blonde slut," Logan said.

"Was he the guy, you were moping over when we first met?" Kendall asked as he moved closer to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said honestly. He wasn't gonna lie to Kendall, he didn't feel the need to. Logan looked up at the blonde. Kendall had a weird look on his face, like he was thinking something over. "What?"

"I can't imagine why someone would cheat on you," Kendall said without thinking.

"I'm not perfect Kendall," Logan said shaking his head.

"Never said you were," Kendall said scooting closer to Logan. He bit his lip, unsure what he was doing. "I hate people who try to be perfect. I like flaws. It's what makes us all human,"

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall smiled as he looked into Logan's eyes. They sat there staring at one another. Kendall started to lean in when Logan's cell phone rang. He jumped up. "I should take this," Logan said quickly, before he walked out of the room to answer his phone.

Kendall slumped in his seat. He sighed and looked to the door where Logan had disappeared. He knew he had been pushing it, but he had thought maybe there was something there. The way that Logan ran from the room had proved there wasn't. Maybe his pregnancy was throwing everything off. Maybe he was just seeing things. He was fat and unattractive now that he was pregnant. There was no way Logan was into him.

-Better than I Know Myself-

"Okay if you had to choose green skin, or really bad sun burn," Carlos said looking at James. James laughed and shook his head. They were sitting together in his apartment. "Come on if you had to choose," he urged.

"Sunburn, I could deal with the pain, I don't think I could deal with being green," James said shaking his head.

"I think being green would be awesome," Carlos said.

"Only you would," James laughed.

"I hate sunburns," Carlos said making a face.

"Yeah, but I don't think I could deal with being green. I mean people are so concerned about looks. If I turned green I'd lose my fame," James reasoned.

"Ok I've got a question," Carlos said.

"What?" James asked.

"You're famous and making just as much money as Logan, yet you live in an apartment on your own while Logan lives in a big mansion," Carlos said.

"There's a question in there somewhere?" James teased.

"Why?" Carlos clarified.

"Logan had a rich grandmother who left him lots of money and his parents talked him into buying the mansion so they could stop by from time to time," James said.

"Ok," Carlos said, expecting more of an explanation.

"Logan's parents are different. They like big things and Logan wanted their approval," James said.

"What about you?" Carlos asked.

"I don't care what my parents think. I want to live in a place that's comfortable for me," James said. Carlos nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, so if you had to give up food or sec which would you give up?" James asked changing the topic back to their game.

"Oh god that's a tough one," Carlos said. "Well you need food to live.."

"So sex?" James asked. Carlos held a hand up as he thought it over.

"I don't know if I could give up corndogs," Carlos said slowly.

"So sex?" James asked again.

"Yeah," Carlos said bobbing his head. "If you were in an accident would you rather lose your voice or your hearing," Carlos said.

"I need both to be a singer," James stated.

"I know, but worse case scenario," Carlos said.

"Well without hearing I can't sing or talk really…either way I'll probably have to learn to sign," James said slowly as he thought things over. "I'd have to say losing my voice," he said finally.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, at least I'd be able to hear," James said.

"Wow, but you're voice is your meal ticket," Carlos said.

"Nah, I've got this hot actor boyfriend who'll take care of me," James said smiling. Carlos looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him who James was talking about.

"Maybe, if I'm not too busy working on my career," Carlos winked. James laughed and leaned in closer to Carlos.

"I'll make you make time for me," James said. He pressed his lips to Carlos'. Carlos gasped in surprise. James didn't waste any time pushing his tongue into Carlos' mouth. Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled him closer.

"Ja-James," Carlos moaned. He fell backwards on the couch pulling James with him. "I want you," he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," James said grinning. He jumped up from the couch and pulled Carlos with him and dragging him to his bedroom. Once he had the door open he threw the Latino onto the bed. James tore his shirt off over his head. He threw it to another side of the room. Carlos did the same. James climbed onto the bed over the Latino.

"Condoms and Lube?" Carlos asked holding a hand up to James. James reached over to the bedside table and pulled the items out. Carlos grinned and pulled James down on top of him for a kiss. James groaned into the kiss and pushed himself up. His hands came down to Carlos' jeans. He opened then and shoved his hand inside them and grabbed the Latino through his underwear.

"God, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this," James said looking up at Carlos' face. Carlos' eyes were closed with pleasure.

"Get on with it then," Carlos gasped out. James quickly ridded Carlos of the rest of his clothing. He took a moment to admire the Latino's body. James grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He brought them down to the Latino's entrance. He pressed a finger in and Carlos gasped.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, don't stop," Carlos said. James pumped his finger in a few times before adding another. Carlos groaned and his eyes slipped shut in pleasure. James scissored the Latino open slowly to make sure he was prepared. "Mhmm, James," Carlos moaned.

"You want more?" James asked curling his fingers up. Carlos gasped and his hips jerked. James took that as a good sign and pulled his fingers out. Carlos whimpered and looked at James as he climbed off the bed.

James striped himself of the rest of his clothing. He looked at Carlos who had grabbed the condom. Carlos tore the package open with his teeth. He beckoned James closer and James walked over to the side of the bed. Carlos sat up and rolled the condom onto him. Carlos grabbed the lube and squirted it into his palm. He then rubbed it onto James who moaned at the feeling.

"God Carlos," James said, "lay back," he said after he used his shirt to wipe the excess lube off Carlos' hand. Carlos laid back on the bed and spread his legs open for James.

"Come and get it," Carlos said. James didn't need to be told twice. He crawled onto the bed and was over Carlos once more. He leaned over and captured Carlos' lips in a kiss. He then positioned himself at Carlos' entrance.

"God, Carlos," James moaned as he sunk himself into the Latino below him. Carlos moaned and rocked his hips. James pulled out and thrust back in quickly. He set a fast and hard pace. Carlos was crying out and screaming in Spanish. James moaned and started to pound into the Latino.

"Oh Papi, mas por favor," Carlos cried out. James complied and grabbed Carlos' leaking cock and started to stroke him. Carlos let out a moan that sounded a lot like James' name. James could tell Carlos was close. He was getting louder and he was squeezing tighter around the brunette.

"Come for me Carlos," James panted as he pressed his face into the Latino's neck. He wanted Carlos to be the first to let go. Carlos moaned with a cry of James' name as he painted their stomachs white with his seed. James groaned as Carlos clenched tightly around him. He came a few thrusts later filling the condom. James then collapsed on top of Carlos.

They both laid there for a bit catching their breath. James was the first to move. He pulled out and threw the condom away. He made his way to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth for Carlos.

"That was amazing," Carlos said.

"Yeah, it was," James said smiling at the Latino.

-Better than I Know Myself

Kendall followed Logan into the doctor's office. Today was his ultrasound. He was going to find out what his baby's sex was. Carlos wanted to be here, but he was working. He had to pay rent somehow. However, Kendall promised him that he would be the first person he told.

"You excited?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we get to find out whether or not we're having a boy or a girl," Kendall said excitedly. Kendall checked himself in and took a seat next to Logan. All the awkwardness from yesterday was gone. He was antsy as they waited. Soon they were called back and Kendall was all but jumping up and down. Logan chuckled and followed him.

The practitioner led them to the ultrasound room. She introduced herself Dr. Forman's nurse, Cynthia. Dr. Forman was busy with some other patients and would be in shortly for the ultrasound. She took Kendall's vitals and everything since this pregnancy had been determined high risk due t the fact Kendall wasn't supposed to even be able to conceive. She left after having Kendall change into a hospital gown for the ultra sound.

"So what makes this a high risk pregnancy?" Logan asked.

"For one thing most male pregnancies are," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. "And two I had an accident as a kid. I ruptured a few organs and they found out that I had had the possibility to carry but ruined it in the accident. I got tested when I was eighteen as well and told again that I would never conceive," Kendall explained.

"If you don't mind my asking what kind of accident?" Logan asked.

"Car accident. The same one that killed my father. I was told I was lucky to be alive. I wasn't until later that I learned my dad threw himself over me in the accident and that's the reason I'm still alive," Kendall said looking around the room. He didn't know what compelled him to tell this to Logan; he had never told anyone about his dad. It was a sore subject for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Logan said sensing Kendall's uneasiness. Kendall opened his mouth, but there was a knock at the door and it opened. Dr. Forman walked into the room, saying his hellos and then got right to business. He had Kendall lift the gown and covered his thighs with a towel before getting some gel and squirting it on his stomach.

"So, how have you been feeling Mr. Knight?" Dr. Forman asked.

"Good," Kendall said, "I can feel the baby move around a bit. I'm not doing any heavy lifting or anything like that," he said.

"Well that's good," Dr. Forman said. He turned to Logan. "Make sure it stays that way," he said. Logan nodded his head.

Dr. Forman got to work looking at the baby. He took pictures of the spine, the head, and the feet. Kendall and Logan were both in awe as they looked at the little life they had created. It was amazing really.

"So do you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Forman asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"I changed my mind," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at Logan.

"It'll be easier to decorate the nursery if we know," Logan said thoughtfully. Dr. Forman smiled in understanding and started to move the transducer around a bit until he got what he was looking for.

"Looks like you're having a boy," Dr. Forman said.

"Told you," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Alright, you were right," Logan said putting his hands up.

"Hold up," Dr. Forman said. He moved the transducer a bit and there was another leg on the screen.

"Please tell me my baby is not deformed," Kendall said worried. He looked at the screen confused.

"Looks like you're having twins," Dr. Forman said.

"Twins?" Kendall and Logan asked together.

"When was you're last ultrasound?" Dr. Forman asked.

"Uh, my first one when I was about six weeks," Kendall said thinking back. "Why?" he asked.

"Your ealier ultrasound must've not shown the two fetuses," Dr. Forman said thoughtfully. "Well, looks like you're having a boy and a girl."

"Twins run in my family actually," Kendall said slowly.

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"No, I mean I was just shocked that I was actually pregnant," Kendall said.

"Mr. Knight with this being high risk and all I want you back in two week instead of a month. I want to monitor the growth of the babies carefully," Dr. Forman said. Kendall nodded his head. Dr. Forman handed him a slip to give the receptionist to make his next appointment, which they did before leaving the office.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak groaned as he fell onto the couch in Dani's new apartment. Dani had finally found a place to live on her own and now had a job. She had left Amy was across town with their parents for the day. Dani would pick her up tomorrow after she had settled in.

"I don't see why I'm the only one here," Dak said as Dani walked into the apartment carrying a box.

"Cause you love me more than Derek," Dani said.

"Yeah you should call his lazy ass and have him come help his baby sister move in too," Dak said annoyed that Dani had asked their brother for help only for him to claim he was busy. Derek was the oldest of the Zevon siblings and lived across town as well. He hardly talked to Dak.

"He is busy with Nat and the kids. Plus, he's got work," Dani said.

"Oh please, it's because I'm helping. That's the whole reason he's not here. We all know he's the only one who's got a problem with me acting. He doesn't thinks it's a good career and that I am setting myself up to fail, but I'm not. I know I am good and I know if I work hard I can make it," Dak said.

"Dak stop it," Dani said shaking her head.

"No, I mean it. He's being a real dick about it too. I mean the only time I see Emmet and Robert are on holidays, and that is because mom invites them over without telling me they're coming and it usually ends in a fight between me and Derek. I mean face it Dani, I'm just a disappointment to him," Dak argued.

"You're not a disappointment."

Dak and Dani both looked to the doorway and saw Derek standing there. Dak's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected Derek to show up at all.

"I thought you could use some help Dani," Derek said.

"Uh, yeah," Dani said nodding her head. She walked over to Derek and gave him a hug. Dak just stood there.

"How much of that did you hear," Dak asked.

"I'm a real dick," Derek repeated.

"Well you are sometimes," Dak said.

"Look Dak, you're not a disappointment. I mean I wish you had gone to college, but I can't force you to. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby brother after all," Derek said.

"I am not a baby though, I can take care of myself," Dak said rolling his eyes.

"I know that Dak, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're _my _baby brother and you always will be. I won't stop wanting you to not get hurt," Derek said.

"I'm a big boy now Derek. I'm an actor and that's all there is to it," Dak said glaring at his brother.

"Acting is so uncertain and not many people make it big Dak," Derek said.

"Why can't you trust me to know what I am doing. I am not gonna give up," Dak said.

"Guys let's not fight," Dani said.

"Fine, let's help Dani move in," Dak said before walking out of the apartment. Dani sighed and followed after him with Derek trailing behind her.

-Better than I Know Myself-

James was sitting at home alone. He was still smiling over the fact that he and Carlos had finally had sex. . It was great and he felt closer to the Latino than before. Carlos had left just a bit ago, saying he had plans with a friend, but James didn't mind. Carlos had promised to call him later to wish him good night.

Things were great for once in his life. He and Carlos had been dating for about three months now. It was one of his longest relationships as of late, he never dated anyone for longer than a month. The only other person that he kind of dated was Dak, but that hadn't been a real relationship. It had just been sex between friends.

The other great thing in his life right now was his and Logan's second album. It was coming along great. They only had a few more song to record and Logan was currently writing another song as well. Things were just falling into place for James. He didn't think it could get much better than this.

James' thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen and se saw Carlos' name on the screen as he answered the phone.

"Couldn't get enough of me earlier?" James asked, but he got no response. He heard music and people talking. He realized that Carlos must've pocket dialed him. He figured that he wasat a café or something, cause the music wasn't too loud.

"Watch it, we're out in public. We don't need people talking."

"Oh relax Carlos."

That sounded like Stephanie. James was about to hang up when Carlos spoke again.

"I'm dating James, you know."

"So."

James' breath hitched his in throat. He knew what Stephanie was doing. He had been afraid of this happening. Here it was happening and he had no idea where Carlos was.

"What James doesn't know won't hurt."

"I don't' think we should be doing this."

James hung up anger coursing through his veins. His perfect evening was now ruined. This was how Carlos repaid his trust. He wondered if this was how Logan felt when he caught Dustin cheating on him with that girl. James shook his head as tears came to his eyes. It hurt, more so because he really trusted Carlos not to do something like this.

James looked at his phone before pocketing it. The night was still young. He stood up grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted to hurt Carlos as much as he had hurt him or get really drunk. One of the two. He wasn't sure yet which would make him feel better.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Carlos made his way into his apartment building after having a crazy night. All he wanted to get upstairs and go to bed but he had to call James first and wish him good night like he promised. He took the elevator up to his apartment and was shocked to see James standing outside his door. What shocked him even more was James didn't look happy.

"Hey James," Carlos said slowly.

"Hey," James said curtly. Carlos frowned. That didn't sound good. They hadn't been fighting when he left him earlier.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked as he moved closer to the brunette. He was hit with the smell of alcohol.

"Why don't you tell me, who were you with?" James asked.

"A friend," Carlos said slowly. "Are you drunk?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"Don't pull that shit with me, I know you were with Steph," James growled.

"Ok so I was with Stephanie, it's no big deal we've been hanging out," Carlos shrugged.

"You pocket dialed me," James hissed. "What James doesn't know won't hurt?" he asked.

"I what?" Carlos asked his eyes going wide.

"What happened between you and Stephanie?" James asked moving closer to Carlos. Carlos backed off a bit the smell of booze too strong.

"It's not what you think," Carlos said.

"What happened," James asked his voice rising. Carlos looked around.

"James calm down," Carlos said.

"I knew it," James said shaking his head, "you know I thought you were different, but you're not. You're just like every other gold digging tramp I've dated. Have fun with Steph she'll dump you once the movie's over," he said walking past Carlos.

Carlos stood there shocked. He hadn't expected that to happen. He had thought things were going great with him and James. James hadn't even given him a chance to talk. He just assumed things and stormed off.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak sighed as he sat back on his couch. He had a few cans of beer in front of him. He had spent the afternoon helping Dani move into her new apartment. It had been fine until his older brother Derek had arrived.

As soon as they finished Dak said good bye to Dani and left. He made his way back to his apartment. He needed something to take the edge off, and started drinking almost as soon as he got home. It was better to do it at home then out at a club where he could get drunk and possibly ruin his career. Especially since he had just finished shooting the movie that was going to really jumpstart his career.

Dak sighed and shook his head. He didn't know why Derek was so against this. Dak hadn't surprised anyone when he said he wanted to be an actor. Dak had always been acting. He had done school plays and small local play and had gotten his start movie acting with Stephanie. That was his first movie. He hadn't really done much since then. He was holding out for that one big role. Now he finally got it, and Derek couldn't see that. Maybe once he made it big, Derek would understand.

A knock at the door made Dak jump. He walked over to the door and opened it seeing James leaning against the frame smiling. He reeked of alcohol. Dak looked him up and down.

"What happened to you?" Dak asked shocked to see James like this.

"Happiness is for idiots who want to fool themselves into thinking everything is fine when it's not," James slurred as he pushed his way into Dak's apartment.

"Oh, do come in," Dak said sarcastically as he shut the door. "So, what happened?" he asked. He hadn't seen James like this in awhile.

"He cheated," James all but yelled. He turned on Dak. "He cheated with that slut," he added.

"With who?" Dak asked knowing James was talking about Carlos.

"Stephanie did it again. She saw something was mine and she took it away from me," James said angrily as he turned away from Dak.

"Oh," Dak said nodding his head. He knew Stephanie had a knack for messing around with actors, but she had a real knack for stealing people away from James.

"You know what screw them both. I don't need 'em," James said turning to face Dak once again. "It's a good thing I've got you though," James said moving closer to Dak.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Me and you, what we have won't lead to anyone getting hurt. That's what I want sex without feelings involved," James said. Before Dak could say anything James crashed their lips together. He pushed Dak towards his bedroom and Dak didn't know what to do. He just let James do what he wanted. Dak's mind just seemed to blank. It was like he didn't have control of his body anymore. He just allowed James to push him into his bedroom.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall was sitting in Logan's living room. They hadn't told anyone they were having twins yet. Kendall hadn't even gone home. He didn't know what to do. Logan had been on the phone with Kelly all afternoon. Kendall hadn't even texted or called Carlos. He knew Carlos was probably with James anyways.

Kendall had seen a side of Logan he hadn't seen before. Logan had been yelling at Kelly. He wasn't yelling because of the twins, no, he was happy about that, kind of. Logan was mad about the ambush outside the doctor's office. There had been paparazzi freaks all waiting outside for him and Logan. They had sprang as soon as Kendall and Logan walked out. They took dozens of pictures and all asked if it was Logan or Kendall who was pregnant. Logan didn't say anything and told Kendall to keep his mouth shut. Logan had been furious that Kelly had set things up. Logan finally hung up his phone.

"You done?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, sorry," Logan said as he walked over to the couch. He fell down onto it next to the blonde.

"I'd like to point out that this had to happen sooner or later," Kendall said slowly. He was scared that Logan might blow up again.

"I know, but she could've told me," Logan sighed shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just have to tell them that we are expecting," Kendall said.

"I know, but they're gonna rip me to shreds and they're gonna ask lots of questions. When we met, how we met," Logan said.

"We've got that all figured out I though," Kendall said.

"I know, but they'll want to know our plans we can't say we're gonna break up. They're gonna expect us to live together and…" he trailed off. He jumped up and started pacing back and forth as he rambled.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"They might ask us if we're getting married. Oh god I never realized how bad things would get. If I ruin my image I ruin James' as well," Logan said he started to breathe a bit faster.

"Ok, Logan calm down," Kendall said standing up and putting a hand on Logan's back. He stopped Logan's pacing. "We'll just have to move into together, you know give the public what they want," he said.

"What?" Logan asked his head snapping up to look at Kendall shocked.

"I'll move in for a few months until the baby is born and we'll tell people we're gonna wait on the married thing. We'll break up mutually and raise the kids together," Kendall said.

"Kids," Logan said as he fell into his chair. Kendall sat down on the couch as close to Logan as he could.

"I know, we'll work this out," Kendall said.

"I've never met someone like you," Logan said shaking his head.

"Someone like me?" Kendall asked confused.

"Someone who's willing to give up what he wants for others," Logan said.

"I've never-" Kendall started. Logan held up a hand silencing him.

"Why'd you move out here to L.A.?" Logan asked.

"Carlos was gonna move out here and I couldn't' let him go alone. I mean sure he's old enough, but he needs someone to look after him," Kendall said.

"Why did you agree to help me?" Logan asked.

"Cause, your career depends on this," Kendall said.

"See, you're to nice for your own good," Logan said.

"Ok look here's what's gonna happen. After my doctor's appointment today we came here to call our families together and you asked me to move in," Kendall said ignoring Logan's last comment.

"Ok, but what about the marriage question?" Logan asked.

"Like I said, we'll tell them we want to wait a bit longer before we get married. Besides Bradgelina didn't get married when they had their first kid," Kendall said. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

**Tada another update. I hope you all like this. Most of this chapter was betad by Cant Let This Go, but there was a section that I added, and I'm gonna be leaving soon and I wanted to post this. So review and let me know waht you liked or what you dind't like. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Toxic

**I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, PerfectMirror14, bubzchoc, iWasDumbSorry, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Wow23, Cookie Monster Giggles, KEALY KAMES, and lilygirl42001 _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 14: Toxic **

"Twins?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall shocked.

Kendall nodded his head. He had just gotten home from Logan's. He had texted Carlos after he and Logan worked things out. They both then called their parents to tell them they were getting not one but two grandbabies.

"Twins?" Carlos asked again.

"Yes Carlos, there are two lives growing inside of me, it's why I got so big so fast," Kendall said looking down at his stomach. He wasn't really that big yet, but the doctor had told him on his last visit that he was a bit bigger then he should've been for how far along he was. He had actually just started to show that he was pregnant.

"So a boy and a girl?" Carlos asked.

"That's what it look like," Kendall said bobbing his head slightly.

"Wow," Carlos said looking down at the pictures Kendal had.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Kendall said slowly.

"Ok what?" Carlos asked.

"In order for this whole thing to look real I've got to move in with Logan," Kendall said.

"Wait you're moving out?" Carlos asked.

"Only for a few months, once the babies are born Logan and I will raise them together for like a month or two then we'll 'drift apart' and I'll take the kids and leave we'll then agree to share custody," Kendall explained.

"Wow, I'm gonna be completely alone now," Carlos said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked

"I think James dumped me," Carlos said looking away form Kendall.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me when I got home?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head. "What happened?"

"I must've pocket dialed him when I was with Steph and he heard our conversation and took it out of context and got upset. I got here about an hour ago and he was waiting for me and he was drunk and mad. He yelled at me and accused me of cheating and he said that I was no better than other people he had dated and he left," Carlos said tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh Carlos," Kendall said softly, "I had no idea, I can stay if you want," he said.

"No don't, go ahead and move in with Logan," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Wait, what happened with you and Stephanie?" Kendall asked.

"Stephanie got drunk and I brought her to a café to get some coffee in her to sober her up a bit and she started coming on to me a bit. I think that's the part James heard, he repeated what Step said," Carlos said.

"Carlos won't go if you need me," Kendall said placing a hand on Carlos' arm.

"I mean I was dating a pop star I should've known this wouldn't have lasted," he said.

"Carlos don't," Kendall said.

"I'll find someone," Carlos said.

"Ok, then I'll go," Kendall said. He stood up and started for his bedroom. "If you want I can sick Logan on James and have him kick his ass for you," Kendall offered.

"No that's ok," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Can I at least hit him when I see him next?" Kendall asked.

"No preggers, we don't need him hitting you back, you've got precious cargo to take care of," Carlos said grinning.

"Screw you," Kendall said flipping Carlos off. He then looked down at his stomach. Carlos was right though. He had to be careful. "You should at least try and talk to him again before you write him off. Maybe that was just the alcohol talking," he added.

Kendall the turned and made his way down to his bedroom. He wasn't sure how moving in with Logan would go. It would be odd not having Carlos around a lot. He had never not been around Carlos. Growing up they had been inseparable, hell they had never lived hat far apart. Carlos house had been two houses down from Kendall's. He was always in walking distance.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak yawned as he sat up. He stretched and someone shifted beside him. Dak looked over and saw James laying beside him once more. Dak's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this happened again. Dak jumped up from the bed and startled James awake. James sat up and looked at him.

"What is your deal?" Dak snapped angrily. He quickly moved, grabbed a pair of his underwear and slipped them on. He crossed his arms and looked at James waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" James asked. He didn't even seemed the slightest bit fazed by the fact that he was naked and in Dak's bed when he was dating Carlos.

"You get into one fight and you come here and sleep with me? You're dating Carlos, not me. I'm not single anymore James, I am dating Jett and you have to get out of here," Dak said.

"I thought you didn't like Jett anymore," James said arching an eyebrow at Dak.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am happy for once and the you and you just fuck things up for me. I mean seriously I was just getting things back together with my life," Dak said shaking his head. He looked down at James clothes on the floor. "I don't care what Carlos did or didn't do you have to get out of here," he said grabbing the brunette's clothes and throwing them at him.

"Oh come on Dak, don't be like that," James said getting out of the bed.

"You're dating Carlos, not me," Dak said.

"Not anymore, didn't I tell you he's a gold digging tramp," James asked calmly.

"You might've mentioned that, but that still doesn't change the fact that I am dating Jett now get dressed," Dak said. He grabbed a pair of his sweats and walked out of his room. He got them on once he was in the living room.

Dak sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He could lie to Jett or tell him the truth. Lying to Jett wouldn't be good, but telling him the truth would be no good either. He was conflicted. This wasn't good. Dak just paced about his living room.

Several minutes later, James walked out of Dak's room fully dressed. He still didn't seem fazed by what had happened. It was almost like he didn't care that he might ruin Dak's relationship.

"Look Dak," James started.

"Not a word to anyone, got it. This never happened. I am with Jett now get over it," Dak snapped.

"Come on, I know you don't really like Jett, you're just settling," James argued.

"I am not settling," Dak snapped. He then started to push James towards the door.

"You so are, and the sooner you realize that and admit your true feelings I'll be waiting," James said.

"Ok maybe I had a crush on you, but we're no good for one another," Dak said shaking his head. They reached the door and Dak opened it. He shoved James out the door and into someone.

"Hey careful," James hollered at Dak. Dak looked up and saw just who he had pushed James into. Jett was standing before him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Jett," Dak said. He then realized he was shirtless and James' hair looked all messed up. It was his sex hair. "This isn't what it looks like," he said quickly.

"Ok then tell me what it is cause I think I am missing something here," Jett said. James opened his mouth to speak but Dak stomped on his foot.

"James was just leaving. He broke up with his boyfriend last night and I helped take care of him," Dak said.

"Oh he took care of me alright," James said. Dak elbowed him.

"Wow, I was just coming to see if you wanted to maybe go out for breakfast, but I can see you're busy," Jett said turning away from Dak.

"Jett wait," Dak ran down the hall after him.

"No, I thought we had something, but I can see I was wrong," Jett said shaking his head. Dak flinched at that. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Jett please, let me explain," Dak said.

"I think this is explanation enough," Jett said shaking his head. He continued walking away. Dak stood there a moment tears threatening to fall.

"Well I think I'm gonna go," James said slowly.

"This is all your fault. Everything was fine until you had to go and ruin it. I thought Steph was bad, but you're worse," Dak said shaking his head. He stormed back into his apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Dak made his way to his bedroom. He changed and grabbed his cell phone and keys. With a quick look around to make sure he had everything, he left. He had to catch up to Jett and explain everything.

Dak didn't care about James right now. He had a knack for messing up Dak's life. All it took was a kiss and Dak would go running back to him. At first James had been a danger that was appealing. They had been sneaking around behind people's backs and it had fun. Dak had slowly become addicted to James. He hadn't realized just how deep he had gotten himself until James started dating Carlos. It was that shock that Dak needed to get out of that relationship. He had run to the only person he knew, but he was still stuck on James.

James was bad for him and Dak had to get away. Maybe being friends with him wasn't in the question. At least not for now. Dak needed to get over his feelings for the singer. He had to forget what they had done together. James was a toxin in Dak's life right now and not what he needed. Jett was what was better for him.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall looked himself over quickly. He was at a press interview for Logan and James. People were no doubt going to ask about the babies. Kelly had talked Kendall into coming and supporting Logan. He was now technically a part of the band anyways. This interview had been set up for awhile for Logan and James to talk about their upcoming album.

Logan was pacing in front of him right now. He was nervous and kept looking at his watch. He wasn't nervous because of the interview, no he had done them before, he was nervous about going up there alone. James had yet to show up. Logan had been calling him all morning trying to get a hold of him, but James wouldn't answer his phone.

"Carlos said he was drunk last night, maybe he's hung over," Kendall said shrugging.

"Probably," Logan sighed.

"I may be hung over, but the show must go on," James said walking up to them with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"About damn time," Kelly said glaring at James.

"Sorry, I was busy with something," James said.

"Learn to answer your phone, I've been trying to get a hold of you since last night," Logan snapped angrily at the other brunette.

"I was-" James started.

"Busy accusing Carlos of cheating and being an ass?" Kendall asked.

"Look what happened between me and Carlos is between us, not you," James said calmly, "I got upset and jumped to conclusions but you can't blame me when Stephanie is a bitch who likes to take what I have," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"We don't have time for this, James we've got a press conference to do, just go along with what I say about Kendall and the babies," Logan said cutting in.

"Babies?" James asked shocked.

"Yes, we're having twins now try not to look shocked when we're on stage," Logan said grabbed James' arm and pulling him away from Kelly and Kendall.

The two walked up to the stage and took their seats with Gustavo who was already answering some questions for the guys. Logan and James jumped in easily. They answered questions about their music.

Soon though the questions became personal. People wanted to know about Kendall and Logan. Logan told that Kendall was their new guitarist and yes they were dating. He spun a great lie about how they just bonded over music. Kendall was nodding along with the lie. It was perfect.

Then the dreaded question came along. Everyone wanted to know the truth. There were rumors surfacing. Last night Kendall had gotten several texts from Camille. She had told him people were making up rumors about him and Logan being pregnant. Some of them involved Logan being pregnant. Kendall laughed at those ones. Logan wasn't submissive at all. Sure, he had only slept with Logan once, but he could tell from Logan's attitude. He wasn't one to submit.

Logan answered the questions. He was honest, mostly. He told them that yes Kendall was pregnant and that he was five months along. He then spun a nice lie about why they had kept it secret. He had said they wanted to wait until they knew if they were having a boy or girl before he said anything. Someone then asked what they were having.

"Well, we're having a boy and a girl," Logan said honestly. There was a collective murmur though the crowd. People asked more questions about Kendall. Logan told them everything he and Kendall had agreed on. He told them that he and Kendall had just agreed to move in together and get ready for the baby. Lots of the reporters, however, wanted to know if they were getting married.

"Whoa, they're not getting married," James said jumping in, "at least not yet right buddy," he added with a grin looking over at Logan.

"Yeah, we're just taking things one day at a time. I don't know if we'll get married and if we do it'll be a ways down the road. Right now, we're just gonna deal with the kids," he said.

Kendall looked over at Kelly who was nodding her head. She was glad that this was all going so smoothly. Kendall on the other hand got a bad feeling in the back of his gut. He didn't know why, but he felt like something bad was about to happen. Kelly looked over at Kendall. She moved closer to him.

"Ok this conference is almost over, I want you to meet Logan at the end of the stage by the bottom of the stairs and for the love of god look like you're in love," Kelly said. Kendall held his tongue and nodded his head. He didn't want to get the manager pissed off anymore than she already was.

Kendall walked over to the edge of the stage as Logan and James stood up. They walked off stage with Gustavo. Logan was last. He looked over at Kendall with a smile. Kendall grinned and pulled the brunette into a kiss. There was a bunch of flashes.

"You did great," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head his eyes wide as he looked at the blonde. Kendall grabbed his hand and led them away from the reporter's prying eyes. "Was that in love enough for you?" Kendall asked as he walked past her with Logan.

"It was great," Kelly called after them. James ran up to them.

"So twins huh?" James asked Logan.

"Yep," Logan said.

"Wow you must have some magic sperm since he wasn't even supposed to have one," James teased.

"Shut up," Logan said shaking his head. They all walked out to the limo. They avoided most of the photographers and fans that had been trying to get into the conference. Some of them didn't seem happy that Logan was with Kendall.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak was sitting outside Jett's apartment building. He was waiting for the actor to return. He had to talk to him and at least explain what happened. Dak looked up as a car pulled into the parking lot. It was Jett.

Jett got out of his car and looked up at Dak. He walked past him.

"Jett," Dak said.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Jett said.

"Come on Jett at least let me explain," Dak said as he followed the actor inside the building.

"Explain what? That you cheated on me with one of your friends?" Jett asked.

"I was drunk," Dak said.

"Cheating is cheating," Jett said as he walked to the elevator.

"I wasn't in my right state of mind," Dak defended himself. He stepped into the elevator as well. "I had helped my sister move into her new apartment and my brother showed up," Dak said.

"So what you get drunk and fuck the first guy you see?" Jett asked looking over at Dak.

"No, James showed up at my place. He got into a fight with his boyfriend and I think they broke up or something. I don't really know last nights a bit hazy, but it meant nothing to me," Dak said.

"Oh please, I knew there was a reason you've been hesitant about our relationship," Jett said.

Dak stepped in front of Jett. They locked eyes.

"Look, I am sorry about what happened. I'll admit I was attracted to James at one point, but it meant nothing to me," Dak said. He took a step closer to Jett. "I don't care about him, I care about you," he said.

"I don't know if I can believe you," Jett shook his head. Dak took a step closer to Jett and pressed his lips to Jett's. That seemed to snap something in Jett. He pushed Dak back against the wall behind him. Dak gasped as Jett's lips found his neck.

The elevator doors dinged open and the two left the elevator together. They stumbled down the hallway to Jett's apartment.

-Better than I know Myself-

Carlos was standing behind the counter taking people's coffee orders. He usually didn't mind his job. It paid the bills and was only temporary until his acting career took off. Today was different however. He had just broken up with James and he wanted to mope around a bit.

"Why the long face?" Camille asked walking over to Carlos.

"James and I broke up," Carlos sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember how I've been hanging out with Stephanie?" Carlos asked. Camille nodded her head. Carlos explained how Stephanie got drunk and how he tired to sober her up. He then told her that he pocket dialed James and he jumped to conclusions.

"Oh you poor thing," Camille said putting a hand over her mouth.

"Gee thanks for the pity, I'm fine," Carlos said waving his hand. "I mean he's a celebrity and I'm just a nobody. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

The door opened and Carlos and Camille both looked over. James walked into the café. He looked over at the counter. He started towards them.

"I can take this," Camille offered.

"No, go I've got this," Carlos said shaking his head. Camille walked away but didn't go too far. James approached the counter.

"Can we talk?" James asked.

"I'm working," Carlos stated simply.

"Look Carlos, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I'm sorry about last night. If I were you I wouldn't forgive me. It's just Stephanie likes to take what I have. She's a real bitch like that sometimes. I understand she has the power to get you out of the movie and I am sure that's what happened with her first lead," James said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked confused.

"Stephanie likes to sleep with the male lead of the movie she's working on. It's just a part of who she is. She also likes to take whoever I'm dating away," James said looking down at the counter.

"I didn't know that," Carlos said.

"I suppose it's for the best really. You don't want to go getting mixed up with someone like me," James sighed.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"I'm no good for you Carlos. You're kind and sweet and I'm not," James said.

"James," Carlos started.

"No, it's for the best really," James said.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked looking at James. He could tell James felt guilty about something. That was why he was trying to call things off for good.

"I was hurt when I heard Stephanie coming on to you. It didn't sound like you were trying hard to fight her off and I got mad," James admitted.

"Yeah," Carlos said prompting him to continue.

"I was hurt," James said again. Carlos just held his tongue and nodded his head letting James know that he was listening. "I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me," he muttered. Carlos stood there a moment before he realized what James was talking about.

"You slept with someone else?" Carlos asked. James nodded his head. "So your rep catches up with you," Carlos said slowly.

"What?" James asked shocked.

"Come on I knew what I was getting myself into. I was a fan of your music before we started dating and Logan and Dak warned me to be careful," Carlos chuckled shaking his head.

"So you see why we're no good for one another right?" James asked.

"I see a pop star trying to find himself. I see a man in need of love and he's pushing it away," Carlos said.

"Don't you will only get hurt," James warned.

"I know what I am getting myself into," Carlos replied.

"No you don't," James shook his head.

"I expect you to pick me up for our date this Friday," Carlos said. James looked at Carlos shocked. "Everyone makes mistakes James. I understand that you're human, I mean it'll be awhile before I can fully trust you again, but I want to work this out," he said.

"You really don't," James argued.

"You don't know what I want," Carlos stated. James sighed and shook his head.

"Friday?" James asked.

"Eight o'clock," Carlos said.

James nodded his head. He started for the door. He seemed a bit happier. Carlos knew it would be awhile before he could fully trust James, but he loved him. Carlos didn't want to lose him. They could work past this.

Carlos stood there watching him as he left. He didn't seen Camille approach him. He turned and nearly ran into her. He jumped back with a hand over his racing heart.

"Christ Camille, be any quieter," he asked.

"You forgave him when he cheated?" Camille asked.

"In all fairness I did too," Carlos said looking down at the ground.

"What?"

"I didn't stop Steph's advances and I let her kiss me. I mean when I realized what was going on I stopped her, but at first…" he trailed off.

"Oh my god," Camille said.

"I kind of led her on a bit," he admitted looking down at the floor.

"Wow Carlos," Camille said shocked.

"It won't happen again and don't tell James. I really like him," Carlos said quickly.

"Fine, but if he does it once he can do it again," Camille said. She then turned and walked away effectively ending the conversation.

Carlos stood there. He hadn't been fully honest with James, but then again James wasn't fully honest with him. He knew who ever James slept with it had to be someone he knew. He had seen how guilty James had looked. It was the same guilty look Carlos had had when Kendall's ex-boyfriend had slept with him. Telling Kendall that had been hard. Carlos could only wonder who James had slept with.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan led Kendall into his new home for the remainder of his pregnancy. He was going have Kendall's things moved tomorrow (it was the soonest Kelly could get a moving truck), but right now Logan was going to show him around and they would set up their sleeping arrangements and things like that.

Logan led Kendall into the kitchen and froze in his tracks when he saw two men sitting at the counter talking to Sebastian. Logan gaped at the two. He had not expected them to even be here.

"Dad, Pa," Logan said looking at the two shocked. Kendall's eyes went wide as he looked at Logan's parents.

"Sir, your fathers are here," Sebastian said stating the obvious. Logan just nodded his head.

"Kendall these two are my dad and pa, David and Jonathan Mitchell," Logan said slowly his eyes never leaving the men at the counter.

"Hi, it's um nice to meet you," Kendall said nervously. "I'm Kendall Knight by the way," he said.

"Hello Logan, so nice of you to tell us you were having a kid," David Mitchell said looking at his son.

"Yes, and congrats on the engagement," Jonathan Mitchell added.

"I thought you told them," Kendall said looking at Logan shocked.

"Ok here's the thing," Logan said turning to the blonde, "it's a really _really _long story and I don't want to bore you with the details, but I might've not told them the truth," he said.

"You lied?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell them," Logan said.

"Who did you call when we found out we were having twins," Kendall asked.

"My mom," Logan said.

"Twins?" David asked.

"Whoa, whoa what?" Kendall asked confused.

"You've got some explaining to do," Jonathan said.

**Tada another update. I hope you all like this. This was unbetaed since I cannot wait any longer. I've had this done for almsot 3 weeks now and I can't wait forever for my Beta. So review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. Family Portriat

**I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, kat4543, bubzchoc, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Cookie Monster Giggles, GrayAngel13, 4ever with Kames, KEALY KAMES, and Chey21 _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 15: Family Portrait **

Kendall was sitting in the living room with Logan and his dads. They were sitting in a tense silence. It had been two hours since Kendall and Logan had arrived to find the two men here. Logan had explained everything to everyone, separately. He started with Kendall. Sebastian and James, who Logan had called over, kept David and Jonathan busy.

Logan had told Kendall that David and Jonathan had raised him, but he had a mother because neither of them could get pregnant. David was his biological dad, but Jonathan was just as much his father as David was and Logan loved him just as much. They never lied to Logan about who his birth mother was. She had been David's friend, Joanna, and she offered to be the egg donor and carry the baby. Logan had gotten to know her at a young age and he called her mom. David and Jonathan didn't mind, they liked that Logan had a positive female role in his life.

However, as Logan got older he grew apart from his fathers and closer to Joanna. He rebelled against them and Joanna was the one who had given Logan the money to move to L.A. with James after he turned eighteen. David and Jonathan hadn't been happy about that. Logan in a vain attempt to get his their approval bought the big house after his fame took off. He had spent his whole life trying to impress David and Jonathan, but everything he did they didn't bat an eye at.

David was a doctor and Jonathan was a lawyer and they liked big things, at least when they bought them. Logan could've had a huge house made on a private island and David and Jonathan wouldn't bat an eye. Hell they'd probably ask if there was more or if that was it. They'd want a bigger island if possible. Joanna was just the complete opposite of them. She was a real estate agent. She was caring and supportive of Logan and his dream. He had always told him to shoot for the stars, he might miss sometimes but that was part of life. She told him to go for it and not sit back and wonder what might've been. She hadn't like the house Logan had bought, but understood why he did.

After that Logan had then gone off to talk to his dads telling Kendall to wait for him to come get him. He had to sort some things out with them. Kendall had agreed and sat in the kitchen with Sebastian and James. From what Kendall heard from the yelling Logan told them that he had met Kendall after he broke up with his ex Dustin, and things got a little out of control. David started yelling saying that he had raised Logan better than that. Jonathan however seemed a bit more calm. He didn't yell as much. He was just that Logan had knocked Kendall up already and hadn't told them. Logan also had to explain that he and Kendall weren't engaged, jut moving in together. That seemed to set David off and James explained things a bit to Kendall why they were angry and how they'd be just as angry if they were engaged and not to take it personal.

That then led to the four of them sitting in the living room together. James had left after he got a phone call. He had apologized to Logan and left in a hurry. No one was talking and Kendall wasn't sure what to say. He was uncomfortable. David and Jonathan didn't seem happy that he was pregnant.

"So," Logan said drawing the word out as he looked at his dads. "How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"Probably just the night," David said.

"Oh come on dad, you can't be that mad," Logan said looking at Jonathan for help. When he didn't say anything Logan sighed. "I just wanted to figure things out before I told you. I mean we didn't expect things to go this fast. We just wanted to figure out where this was going and before we knew it Kendall told me he was pregnant and things just got a bit out of control and Kelly was upset and wanted us to keep this under wraps for as long as we could," he explained.

"Yet, you told Joanna," David said.

"Look I was going to tell you, but I was trying to find away to keep you guys from getting too mad," Logan admitted, "besides Joanna is better at keeping secrets than you two. I mean the world knows who my dads are and if they were bragging about being grandparents and with me being your only kid they'd eventually put two and two together," he said.

"So lying to us for months is what you do," David snapped. Kendall flinched slightly at the tone, but Logan remained unmoving. He seemed to be used to this.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you everything that was going on in my life," Logan sighed rubbing his temples. Kendall could tell he was getting a headache. He was starting to get one himself.

"Call it what you will it's still lying and we taught you better than that," Jonathan said.

"Does the fact that you're going to be grandfathers really upset you when just a few years ago you were asking me when I was going to make you grandparents?" Logan asked annoyed. Then something seemed to click for David and Jonathan. They looked at one another with a smile. Logan grinned and saw the confused look Kendall had. He leaned over to the blonde. "They've always wanted grandkids, I guess it didn't click until now. I think they were focusing on the lying part," Logan said.

"So have you two thought about names yet?" David asked.

"Not yet, we were waiting until we found out the gender, but now that we're having twins we've got two names we need to come up with," Logan said.

The door bell rang and Sebastian answered it. Logan and Kendall both excused themselves from the room while David and Jonathan chattered excitedly about the babies. Neither of them seemed to notice that Kendall and Logan left. They both walked out to the hallway where Sebastian was talking to someone. Logan smiled and ran up to her.

"Mom," he said smiling at her.

"Logan," Joanna said hugging him back just a tight. Kendall stood back and let them interact while Sebastian excused himself with a smile to Joanna.

"Mom this is Kendall," Logan said turning to the blonde. Kendall smiled slightly and waved at her. "Kendall this it my mother Joanna Henderson," Logan said. He walked over to the blonde and pulled him over to Joanna.

"It's nice to meet you," Kendall said politely.

"I saw your press conference, am I too late?" Joanna asked.

"They're here, but I talked them down don't worry," Logan said waving his hand.

"You should've told them from the beginning," Joanna said shaking her head.

"Please, they'd find something wrong with it. They always do," Logan muttered. "They're in the living room," he added.

"How are they now?" Joanna asked.

"Better, I mean once I reminded them that they were finally getting grandbabies they got excited," Logan said shrugging.

"Well that's good," Joanna said.

"Come on dad will want to see you, but pa might be mad that you knew and didn't tell them," Logan sighed.

"You told them that I knew?" Joanna asked.

"Might've slipped out," Logan mumbled looking anywhere but at Joanna. Joanna just shook her head with a small smile tugging at her lips. The three of them made their way to the living room where David and Jonathan were talking. David looked up as they walked into the room.

"Joanna," David said standing up.

"David," Joanna greeted him with a smile. Jonathan looked up at her as well. "Jonathan," she said in greeting.

"So Logan's told you we're going to be grandparents," Jonathan said smiling at her.

"Yeah, and I would've told you but he said he was gonna do it," Joanna said sending Logan a small glare.

"I was gonna tell them eventually," Logan said shrugging. Joanna shot Logan a look and he closed his mouth.

Joanna started talking to David and Jonathan who were in a significantly better mood. Kendall was thankful for that. It made the atmosphere lighter and it was easier to breathe. Logan and Kendall sat down on the couch while the other three continued to talk.

"Any names at all?" Joanna asked looking at Kendall and Logan.

"We haven't really talked about them yet, we were waiting to see what we were going to have and then talk names, but now we're having ad boy and a girl," Logan said. Kendall just nodded his head. They hadn't really thought of any names.

Sebastian walked into the room and looked at Kendall. "Sir, your friend Carlos is here with two women who want to see you. They are claiming to be your mother and sister," he said. Kendall jumped up and ran from the room. He reached the door and saw his mother Jennifer and his sister Katie standing there with Carlos right behind them.

"Mom, Katie," Kendall said smiling at them. He threw his arms around his mother as Logan walked down the hallway to them.

"We were coming for a visit and we arrived at your apartment and Carlos said you were in the process of moving out," Katie said. Kendall let go of his mother and nodded his head as he gave Katie a hug as well. It had been awhile since he had seen them both.

"Yeah, Logan and I are moving in together," Kendall said.

"Logan?" Jennifer asked.

"That would be me," Logan said making himself known to her. Jennifer looked at him.

"Mom, Katie this is-" Kendall started.

"Logan Mitchell?" Katie asked her eyes wide. Kendall smile and nodded his head. She was a teen after all and in love with Big Time Rush like Carlos had been before all of this started.

"Yeah, Carlos talked me into auditioning for them to be their guitarist and things just happened," Kendall said looking at his best friend who was grinning.

"So you're really pregnant, this isn't a joke?" Jennifer asked looking at Kendall.

"Yeah mom I'm pregnant with twins," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I'm going to be an auntie for reals?" Katie asked excitedly.

"For reals," Kendall said laughing.

"Well, you three are welcome to stay for a bit, I mean my parents are here too and we're just talking about the babies," Logan said politely.

"Ok," Jennifer said nodding her head.

"What about you Carlos," Kendall said turning to his best friend.

"Can't, I was just showing them where to go. My mom and dad are here too, but we'll just head out to dinner tonight and you can visit with them another day," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head and Carlos left. Kendall led his mother and sister to the living room. He introduce them to the Mitchells and Joanna.

"It's nice to meet you," David said politely to Jennifer.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you as well," Jennifer said with a small smile. Kendall sat down on the couch while the four adults chatted about becoming grandparents. Soon the four adults were sitting and just talking about boring things that couldn't keep Kendall's attention.

Kendall turned to his baby sister and grabbed her hand and left the room with her sending Logan a look that told him to stay. Once they were in the hallway and walking towards the kitchen Katie spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us that Logan Mitchell was the father of you kids," she asked.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you guys, I mean obviously people think it's a big deal," Kendall said shrugging.

"Yeah it's a bit deal, he's Logan Mitchell one half of Big Time Rush," Katie said throwing her hands up.

"You're not gonna go all fan-girl right now are you?" Kendall asked looking at his baby sister pointedly.

"No," Katie said.

"Carlos is dating James, or was I don't know," Kendall said slowly. He wasn't sure what had happened with the Latino and the pretty boy. They had a big fight and he thought Carlos said something about it being over, but they'd probably talk it out.

"What do you mean was?" Katie asked.

"I think they broke up, but I'm not sure," Kendall said.

"Oh, man I knew I should've come out to L.A. with you guys," Katie sighed.

"You're too young," Kendall said.

"I'm eighteen," Katie argued. They walked into the kitchen which was empty. They both took a seat at the counter and sat down.

"I know that, but this place crushes people and you have to finish high school first and I thought you planned on going to college to keep from giving mom a heart attack cause I didn't do college," Kendall said.

"You seem to be doing fine, I mean you've got Logan Mitchell as your boyfriend things can't be that bad for you, and yes I do plan on college there are schools in California," Katie reasoned.

"I know that, but look at me I knocked up because we moved a little to fast," Kendall said. It wasn't a complete lie, but he couldn't tell his sister the truth. He had to keep up the lie even with his family so he'd be able to say they had no idea if the truth ever came out.

"Ok, I'll give it a few years," Katie sighed.

"Good girl," Kendall said patting her head.

"I'm not a dog," Katie said annoyed. Kendall just laughed at that. The two continued to talk about L.A. and Katie's dreams to come out here.

"Where are you and mom staying?" Kendall asked after a bit.

"Just some hotel near the airport, we'll be fine don't worry," Katie said waving her hand dismissively.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan was sitting in the living room with his parents and Kendall's mother. Kendall and Katie had left. Kendall had probably wanted to talk to her alone for a bit. That had been about ten minutes ago. Logan excused himself from the room and went in search of the blonde. He found him in the kitchen laughing with his sister.

"There a reason you left me alone in there?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"Yeah, it was boring and I wanted to talk to Katie," Kendall said shrugging. Logan just rolled his eyes, but his smile cancelled the action out.

"Pop star," Katie said getting his attention. Logan looked over at the young girl. "You may be famous but if you hurt my brother or the babies I will kick your ass," she threatened.

"I don't plan on it," Logan assured the younger Knight. Logan saw Kendall smile slightly at that. Logan really didn't plan on hurting Kendall though. He cared about him and wanted him to be happy not sad or upset. Logan was getting in over his head and he knew it. He wondered if Kendall knew it.

He joined the two Knight siblings and started to talk with them. He watched them too. They were close and Logan could tell that Kendall was enjoying his sisters presence. He seemed to be a bit calmer with her around. Katie was just like Kendall, she was easy to get along with, but he could tell she had a temper and was protective of her brother like he was of her.

"So Kendall tells me that he came out here for Carlos is that true? Is he really that selfless," Logan asked after a bit.

"Yep, he's the kindest person I know," Katie said.

"Yeah I thought so," Logan said nodding his head.

"What wrong with worrying about others? I mean Carlos needed someone out here with him who knew him. Otherwise he'd never stay focused or have a steady roommate," Kendall said.

"He doesn't have a roommate anymore," Katie pointed out.

"You know what I meant," Kendall said glaring at his sister. Katie just laughed and nodded her head.

"There's nothing wring with caring about others, but if you don't care about yourself over others this town will crush you," Logan said.

"Who ever said I wanted to be a part of this town?" Kendall asked.

"You did when you agreed to be our guitarist," Logan said. Kendall opened his mouth and closed it.

"Carlos talked me into it," Kendall said shrugging.

"You had to have wanted it on some level if he was able to talk you into it," Logan stated.

"I love music," Kendall said nodding his head.

"He does all throughout high school he was writing songs with his boyfriend before he left for L.A. before Kendall did," Katie said.

"Ex boyfriend and I haven't heard from him in years," Kendall said.

"Whatever they had all these sappy love songs about falling in love and all that," Katie said laughing and moving away from Kendall as he tried to swat her upside the head.

"You're a song writer too?" Logan asked.

"He's a triple threat," Katie said.

"Triple?" Logan asked.

"He can sing, play guitar, and write songs, the only thing he can't do is dance," Katie said.

"Shut up," Kendall said his cheeks going red as he glared at his sister even harder than before. Katie just laughed at that.

"I could never learn the guitar, my dads made me take piano lessons when I was younger. I think they wanted me to play classical music but you can see how well that turned out," Logan said grinning. Katie nodded her head. "I'm decent on the drums, but I only took a few lessons to piss my dads off," he added.

"I have no musical ability that all went to Kendall," Katie said.

"But she'd a good little actor, she's gotten me into trouble with her acting. She can play the perfect innocent victim and get off the hook," Kendall said.

"Well you know better than to cross me big brother," Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. Kendall just leaned over and ruffled her hair. Katie's smirk fell and it was her turn to glare.

The three of them eventually made their way back out to the living room where their parents were still talking and getting to know one another. The three sat down and joined in the conversation.

"I've got a question," Kendall said looking over at David, Jonathan, and Joanna. They all gave him a nod to show that they were listening. "What was Logan like as a kid. I mean I want to know what I am in store for with these two," he said looking down at his stomach.

"He was a brat," Joanna said.

"I couldn't agree more," Jonathan said smiling at Joanna.

"He was not, he was just a bit high stung," David said.

"He was a brat, he learned to say no from James and that was his favorite word and we couldn't break him of the habit until he got older," Jonathan said. Kendall laughed at that.

"Ok we don't need to talk about this," Logan said his cheeks red.

"I need to know so I can prepare myself to deal with your kids," Kendall said teasingly. Logan turned to Jennifer.

"Well then it's only fair that I ask what Kendall was like," Logan said.

"He was my wild child," Jennifer said.

"Really now?" Logan asked looking over at Kendall.

"Yep, by the time he was two he was climbing into everything and making messes everywhere he went," Jennifer said.

"Ok you're making that up," Kendall said.

"I am not, if Sylvia was here she'd say the same thing cause Carlos was the same way and your partner in crime," Jennifer said looking at her son.

"Ok so I was a bit wild but I grew out of it," Kendall said.

"Yeah, then it was sneaking out of the house every weekend to go to a party," Jennifer said.

"Not every weekend," Kendall said crossing his arm over his chest.

"Logan and James were the same way, they'd leave Saturday morning and not get back until almost six sometimes seven in the morning the next day," David said.

"Well, yeah all the cool parties lasted all night," Logan said defending himself. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall followed Logan up the stairs. His mother and sister had left a while ago and Logan had set his parents up in the two guest rooms down stairs. He didn't want them all driving home this late at night. They were all welcome to stay a few nights if they wanted.

"Well this night has been interesting," Kendall said.

"It's about to get a little more interesting," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking over at the brunette.

"We have to share a room, otherwise they might think something is up," Logan said lowly.

Kendall stopped walking for a moment before he nodded his head. Logan was right, if they wanted this charade to work they had to play the part. They had to act like a loving couple for this to work. Tonight had been easy, they had both of their families there and that explained the lack of couple-y affection.

They both continued up the stairs with Logan leading Kendall to his bedroom. Once there Kendall saw his bag already there. Logan had probably told Sebastian to bring it there earlier.

The room was pretty big. The walls were white and had posters of bands and movie posters on the walls. It had a big king sized bed in the center. There was a dresser against the left wall next to a door. The dresser was cluttered with random trinkets and picture frames. There was another door on the right side of the room. Kendall looked around the room and saw a touch that could only be described as Logan here. He could tell Logan put time into making his room a place for him. This was probably the most homey room in the house.

"Bathroom is right there," Logan said pointing to the door on the left side of the room. He then grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom. He changed and walked out and saw Logan sitting on the bed. He took his turn in the bathroom and Kendall took his chance to look around.

Kendall moved around the room looking at the different posters on the walls. Some of the movie posters were Stephanie's movies and others of that nature. Kendall could tell Logan really seemed to like horror movies, but there were a few comedies up here. There was nothing wrong with a good laugh and it meant Logan had a sense of humor. Most of the posters were movies Kendall had seen and loved as well. The band posters were some bands that Kendall liked while some where band he had never heard of.

Kendall then moved over to the dresser and looked at the pictures Logan had there. Two of them in particular caught his eye. One picture was of Logan with Joanna. Logan was smiling a big smile that reached his eyes. Joanna was smiling too as she had her arm around Logan's shoulders. In the background there were trees and people and even a dog. Kendall could tell this was a candid shot of the two. It was something taken on the spot. No planning seemed to be involved. Kendall could tell that both Logan and Joanna were truly happy here. Kendall liked this picture. The other one that caught his attention was of Logan, David, and Jonathan. It was a professionally done picture. Logan was standing behind David and Jonathan. He was smiling, but it was nothing like the other picture. His smile almost seemed forced and faked. David and Jonathan seemed to be oblivious to the forced smile behind them too. The picture just seemed posed.

"That's our family portrait," Logan said. Kendall jumped and turned to face Logan. He set the picture down.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"We look happy there don't we," Logan said walking over to the picture. He picked it up and looked at it. "That was taken about a month before my eighteenth birthday, after they told me they thought me and James coming to L.A. wasn't smart. This picture portrays a happy family, but that's one thing they were good at it. Faking it, make us seem perfect and normal," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Were you not listening earlier, nothing I do is good enough for them, but their my dads I can't hate them," Logan said.

"Why don't you just talk to them," Kendall asked.

"I've tried, but they only hear what they want to hear. You saw how mad they got when I lied. I mean they totally pushed out the thought that they were going to be grandparents until I mentioned it," Logan said shaking his head. He the looked at the picture of him and Joanna. "I like this one better, it's more honest," he said picking it up.

"You do look more happy there," Kendall commented as he looked at the picture once more.

"This was taken on my eighteenth birthday. She had told me she believed in me and would help me and James to get up here to L.A.," Logan said.

"Your dads didn't believe in you?" Kendall asked. Logan set the picture down and moved over to his bed and sat down.

"They wanted me to be classically trained," Logan said shaking his head.

"I can't tell you that I know what you're going through my mom has always supported me in everything I did," Kendall said as he sat down beside Logan. He placed his hand on his back. "I do know that things won't change unless you talk to them and let them know how you feel," he said as he rubbed Logan's back lightly.

"They'll never change Kendall," Logan sighed.

"You don't know that, it seemed like they wanted to be a part of your life tonight. I mean they came all the way up here to talk to you, just give them a chance," Kendall said.

**Tada another update. I feel like I've been lacking on Kogan so you got a complete chapter for them. I hope you all liked this. I had fun with it and Logan's parents will play a role in the next chapter as well. I really like this and how it turned out. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	16. Misery

**I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, 4ever with Kames, Chey21,bubzchoc, gothgirl341, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Cookie Monster Giggles, rainy dayz and silver dreams, and BtR fanfic anonymous _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 16: Misery **

Dak fell onto the couch in his apartment. He was fighting back the tears that had threatened to fall since Jett had asked him to leave his apartment. Dak had thought that he had gotten the other actor's forgiveness. They had had sex and then Jett said he needed time to think things over. He was still hurt that Dak had cheated on him even if it meant nothing to Dak. He had tried his hardest to get Jett to forgive him, but nothing worked. Jett was hurt and that's all there was to it.

His phone rang and Dak jumped up and ran over to it. He picked it up hoping it was Jett. It was Dani calling to ask about one of Amy's movies. Dak found it sitting near his TV and offered to bring it over.

"Are you ok?" Dani asked before Dak could say good bye.

"Yeah, I'm Fine," Dak said nodding his head even though she couldn't see him. He didn't want her to know about his problems with Jett and James. This was something he had to sort through on his own.

"Ok then, I'll be waiting," Dani said. Dak said good bye and hung up his phone. He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. This was just an excuse to do something and get his mind off of James and Jett.

He arrived at Dani's apartment fifteen minutes later. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Dani appeared with Amy on her hip.

"Oh thank god, she was just asking to watch it," Dani said stepping aside. Dak walked into the apartment and looked around. It looked a bit more homey now that some of her things were unpacked.

"How is the place?" Dak asked as he handed her to movie and took Amy from her.

"Good, Amy love it," Dani said.

"Da," Amy said pulling on Dak's shirt collar. Dak smiled at his niece.

"How are you though, you didn't sound too good on the phone when I called," Dani said.

"I'm fine, just sorting through some things," Dak said waving his hand. He walked over to the couch and sat down with Amy in his lap as Dani started her movie. Dani walked over to Dak and sat down next to him.

"What things?" Dani asked. Dak sighed and set Amy down. She didn't seem to mind as her eyes were glued to her movie. Dak stood up and walked to the kitchen table. Dani followed him. Amy was still in their sights. "Dak," Dani said.

"I messed up," Dak said.

"What did you do," Dani asked worriedly.

"I cheated on Jett," Dak said slowly.

"Oh," Dani said.

"With James," he added looking down at the table.

"James? As in your best friend?" Dani asked.

"Former best friend, I kind of told him he was worse than Stephanie and I think he might hate me now, not that I want to talk to him right now anyways," Dak said hanging his head.

"Wait, was James the guys you were having troubles with when I first arrived in L.A. a few months ago?" Dani asked quickly. Dak sighed and nodded his head.

"Don't tell anyone he's got a boyfriend and I've got an image to keep up," Dak said.

"Dak," Dani said.

"Dani please, James would kill me if people found out," Dak said tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Dani sighed this time and nodded her head.

"I won't tell anyone," Dani promised.

"Thanks Dani," Dak said smiling slightly at his sister.

"So my question now is who do you care about?" Dani asked.

"Well up until recently I thought it was James and then when I saw how hurt Jett was it hurt that I made him feel that way. I don't know anymore, is it possible to be in love with two different guys?" Dak asked letting his head fall onto the table.

"Yeah, I mean for different reasons yeah," Dani said.

"With Jett I feel comfortable with him and I like it, but it's comfortable and that gets boring and then with James there's just this raw passion and heat and it's amazing," Dak said sitting up.

"Looks like you're got some thinking to do," Dani said.

"I know, but the thing is neither of them want me, like I said James has a boyfriend and only comes to me when he's drunk and Jett is upset that I cheated," Dak explained.

"You're really in a pickle," Dani said.

"I'm in misery," Dak corrected her.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall woke up alone in bed. He sat up and stretched. He yawned and looked around the unfamiliar room. He sighed as he recognized Logan's room. They had a part to play and because his parents were here he had to pretend to be in love with Logan. Kendall got out of bed and stretched once more. Logan's bed wasn't too comfortable.

Kendall walked over to his bag and started to look for something to wear when the bathroom door opened and Logan entered the room. Kendall's jaw dropped and his morning wood grew to a full fledged erection. Kendall quickly covered it with the clothes in his hands. Logan was standing there with nothing but a towel. His skin was still wet with water as was his hair. His skin was perfectly creamy looking and Kendall suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

"I-I was just getting clothes to change into," Kendall explained his cheeks heating up as he looked the brunette over. He couldn't help but stare at him. He knew it was the upped hormones from the pregnancy. He had been warned that his sexual appetite might be affected after the mood swings died down a bit.

"Well the bathroom is all yours, and once you're ready we'll be having breakfast out back with my parents," Logan said pointing to the door as he crossed the room.

"I'll be down in a bit," Kendall said his eyes following Logan as he walked. Logan walked into the closet and Kendall ran into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it his breathing hard. He tried to calm himself down, but his body didn't want to listen.

Kendall decided to take a shower and get rid of his little problem on his own. Logan didn't like him that way. They had only had one real kiss since they had started dating. That was after their first date at the diner. Kendall didn't count the kiss after the interview because that was just to shut Kelly up. They had only slept together once too and Kendall wasn't as skinny as he had been then. He was starting to show with his stomach. He was carrying twins after all so he was going to get big.

Kendall sighed as he stepped into the shower. He quickly took care of his business and used Logan's shampoo and body wash. He hoped Logan wouldn't mind since he didn't have any of his stuff yet. They would be doing that later today. Kendall would have to got to his and Carlos' apartment and get his things.

Once he was done with the shower he dried off and got dressed. He walked over to the mirror and wiped it off. He looked at his reflection and sighed. Today was just going to be a long day. He took a few deep breaths and left the bathroom and saw that the room was empty. He figured Logan was already down stairs with his parents. Kendall left the room and made his way down stairs. He ran into Sebastian who was bringing a tray of food outside.

"Ah, Logan was looking for you, he's outside already with Joanna," Sebastian said. Kendall nodded his head. He followed the old butler out to the backyard. There was a big pool ad a deck. Logan was sitting on the deck with Joanna. "Your fathers will be out in a bit," he said to Logan who just nodded his head. Sebastian set the food down and left. Kendall sat down next to Logan.

"So Kendall, what do you do," Joanna asked curiously.

"I'm Big Time Rush's new guitarist," Kendall said.

"How will that work on the babies are born?" Joanna asked looking between the two.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but Kendall will be helping us record our songs once Gustavo's read to record and we're looking for someone for the tour since a your is no place for a baby," Logan said looking at Kendall who just nodded his head.

"Yeah I was named guitarist before all of this happened," Kendall said looking down at his stomach.

"We might just even put the tour on hold for a bit," Logan said his eyes on Kendall's stomach as well. Kendall looked up at the brunette shocked.

"Really? I don't think Kelly would like that too much," Kendall said. From what Kendall knew of the manager she was all about money and image. She wanted to keep Logan's image clean and postponing the tour wasn't something he could see her agreeing to.

"She'll agree, I mean I can't just leave you home with two kids to take care of on your own," Logan said.

"I've got Carlos, Camille, and Damien all willing to help out," Kendall said.

"Still what kind of father would I be if I just left," Logan said. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. Logan could be so sweet sometimes. Kendall just wished that it was genuine. He knew that this was all just an act to fool everybody.

David and Jonathan joined them a while later. They both said good morning to everyone. Kendall sat back and watched the Mitchells with Joanna. Kendall felt so out of place with them. He only really spoke when spoken too. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them, it was just that they had their own dynamic. Kendall just felt a bit left out.

-Better than I Know Myself-

James sighed as he paced back and forth in his apartment. He was thinking about Carlos and Dak. James hadn't told Carlos that he had slept with Dak. For all Carlos knew was that it was random stranger that James had picked up. He didn't want Carlos to know the truth. Carlos would break up with him for sure.

James sighed as he fell down onto his couch. Everything was just so confusing. Carlos had forgiven him so easily and he didn't understand why he kept going back to Dak. James didn't understand why the Latino had forgiven him though. James would never forgive someone for cheating on him like that, or at least not right away. What he and Dak had had was a sexual relationship. He didn't like Dak that way. Well, he didn't want to feel that way.

James wanted to be with Carlos. Carlos was kind, funny, caring and everything that he wanted. He was perfect. They got along great and things with the Latino were easy. He felt like he needed to be with the Latino. The same could be said about Dak. Dak was great and they knew each other so well. If Carlos wasn't in the picture James would consider dating him, but the fact was Carlos was here and Dak was dating Jett, or was. To James it seemed like the universes way of saying they weren't supposed to be together.

James' cell phone beeped and he groaned. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He had a text from Logan asking him to help him get some of Kendall's things move to his place. James sighed and replied saying he would. He needed to get out of his apartment and not think about Dak right now. He didn't want to think about Carlos either, but he'd probably be there helping since he was Kendall's best friend.

James left his apartment and headed over to Kendall and Carlos' apartment. He arrived there fifteen minutes later and saw a moving truck outside. He headed inside and up to the guys' apartment and saw Kendall sitting on the couch with Camille.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Logan won't let me help move boxes," Kendall said glaring in the direction of his bedroom where Logan probably was.

"You've got precious cargo to think of Kendall," Camille laughed. "Logan's in Kendall's room and he's been waiting on you," she said as some movers carried Kendall's dresser out the door. James nodded his head and headed to Kendall's room. He saw Carlos and Logan closing boxes and labeling them. Most of the boxes seemed to be packed already.

"Whoa when did he have time to pack?" James asked

"I did it for him last night," Carlos said looking up at James a small smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. James expected that.

"Grab a marker and start labeling them," Logan said pointing to the markers on the desk. James saluted Logan and did as he was told. Carlos giggled at that and James felt like things were normal again for a bit. Logan started carrying boxes out leaving James and Carlos alone.

"Wow, I never thought it'd be awkward to have my boyfriend alone with me in a room," Carlos said breaking the tense silence that had risen between them.

"Yeah, well…" James trailed off looking over at the Latino. "I don't know what to say honestly," he admitted.

"Me either," Carlos said, "I mean I think I love you James and I really want this to work, but," he looked down at the box he was supposed to be taping closed.

"But what?" James asked.

"I don't know if I can trust you right now," Carlos said.

"I agree with you, I don't know if I trust me either," James admitted. It was the truth, he was very unreliable, especially when he was drunk. After a few drinks James became a different person.

"Where do we go from here?" Carlos asked breaking the brunette from his thoughts.

"I don't know," James sighed.

"How about this Friday we start over and see where things go. I would like to give this one more try if that's ok," Carlos said.

"Yeah, maybe we take the rest of this week and spend sometime alone and then Friday we can talk and see what we want to do," James said. Carlos looked hurt but nodded his head. They both started working again as Logan walked into the room to grab more boxes. This time Camille's boyfriend was with him helping carry the boxes out to the truck. James just taped boxes shut and labeled them.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan was helping James and Joanna move boxes from the truck into his house. He had called Dak for help, but he was busy with something. David and Jonathan were out for the day but they'd be back later and Joanna was helping Logan get things in place with the movers. The good thing about Joanna was Logan had told her the truth about everything and was willing to help them keep their secret.

Once everything was inside Kendall joined them in the guest room next to Logan's room telling them what to do with his boxes. Once they had set up his room for the next few months they moved some things into Logan's bedroom until David and Jonathan left.

"We're quick workers," Kendall said as he sat down on his bed. He looked at Logan who was leaning against the wall.

"Sure you can say that, you hardly did anything," Logan said.

"You wouldn't let me do anything," Kendall shot back. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Ok boys," Joanna said walking into the room. "I think David and Jonathan are due back at any time now," she said. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads. They both walked down to the living room where James had collapsed on the couch.

"Tired Diamond?" Logan asked poking his friend in the side. James grunted and swatted at Logan's hand only to miss.

"Come on get up other people want to use the couch lazy ass," Logan said. James grunted again but sat up. Logan sat down and James shoved him lightly. Kendall sat down glad to be off his feet even if he hadn't been on them very long.

Joanna sat down on the armchair next to them. They were all a bit tired from moving Kendall's things.

"So what's going on with you and Carlos," Logan asked James.

"I don't know," James sighed.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. He saw Kendall look over at James as well. He was interested in the answer that James gave.

"It's complicated," James said shaking his head.

"What did you do?" Logan asked glaring at his best friend.

"How do you know it was me? What if he did something," James said quickly.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself Diamond, and you have this uncanny knack for messing things up," Logan stated simply.

"Ok so he pocket dialed me when he was with Stephanie and she was coming onto him and it didn't seem like he was resisting and I got mad. I mean you know how Steph is she dates actors in her movies, but she's really got a thing for guys I like," James said looking at Logan. Logan just nodded his head and waited for James to continue. "Well, I wanted to hurt him for hurting me," he sighed.

"You cheated on him?" Logan asked quickly and Kendall's look of confusion turned to anger.

"Yeah, and I feel really bad about it and I told him maybe it was best that we break up," James sighed.

"He didn't let you did he?" Kendall asked knowingly.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"He must've done something," Kendall said lowly.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Uh," Kendall said his cheeks going red. "I've known Carlos since we were in diapers. I know all his habits. When he forgives you easily it means he did something and he feels guilty about it, like I broke his skateboard in high school. It was his prized possession, and when I told him he forgave me and a few days later he told me he slept with my boyfriend at the time," he said.

"And you're still friends with him?" James asked.

"Well yeah, cause I had been thinking that Dustin was cheating on me and he admitted to seducing Carlos because he thought it would be fun, I called him wiener which he hated because that's not how his last name was pronounced and out him to the whole school as a cheater," Kendall said.

"Wiener?" Logan asked confused.

"It's his last name, well that's what it looked like, but it's pronounced like whiner. In elementary school his nickname was whiny wiener," Kendall said laughing.

"Ok that's hilarious," Logan said.

"Logan's got a ex named Dustin too," James said, "it's who he was dating before you," he added.

"Ah yes, he was asshole just desperate to be famous," Logan said shaking his head. He just stretched and fell back onto the couch not wanting to talk about Dustin anymore. As he laid back his shirt rode up over his stomach. He looked over at Kendall who had fallen silent. Logan pulled his shirt down and he saw the blonde's cheeks dust light red and lick his lips.

"So, how did you two really meet?' Joanna asked suddenly. Logan had told her that they were faking a relationship and that they hadn't really first met at auditions for a new guitarist. They hadn't told her how they met.

"At a club," Logan said.

"A club? Really, I thought I taught you better than that," Joanna scolded her son.

"It was one of Stephanie's parties," Logan said.

"I was a waiter and he was getting wasted cause as I now know he was trying to get over his ex," Kendall said laughing as Logan turned red.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"I'm twenty two, almost twenty three it's legal, there's nothing you can do," Logan said pointing a finger at Joanna. Joanna just shook her head a disapproving look on her face. "If it helps I was against the lie, but Kelly's very persuasive and it doesn't help that Kendall's too kind for his own good," he added.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"He could've just gone to the press saying he hooked up with me and was having my baby," Logan said looking over at the blonde.

"I wouldn't do that, it would kill your career," Kendall said shaking his head.

"See," Logan said pointing to the blonde. "He's more worried about a complete stranger rather than himself," he added. Kendall blushed and looked away from Logan.

Eventually James talked Logan and Kendall into some video games and the three started a heated battle while Joanna watched laughing at their competitiveness. Words were flung back and forth between the three until Kendall won. He threw his fist up in victory and gloated.

"It was luck," Logan said glaring slightly at the blonde.

"Nah, I just better than you," Kendall teased.

"In your dreams," Logan said.

"You're just bitter because-" Kendall trailed off looking down at his stomach. He placed his hand on his baby bump.

"Something wrong," Logan asked worriedly as he moved over to Kendall's side. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and moved it to his stomach with a smile on his face. Logan looked confused for a moment before he felt it. A smile spread across his face.

"One of the babies are kicking," Kendall said slowly as James gave him a confused look. Joanna moved over and asked if she could feel since it was her grandbaby. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. Joanna placed her hand on his stomach where Logan's hand had been and smiled as she felt the nudge.

"Wow, it's one thing after another, it makes it all the more real," Logan said looking at Kendall who nodded his head.

"Oh my god I'm going to be a grandma," Joanna said slowly. She then turned to Logan. "Do I look like a grandma?" she asked.

"If I say yes are you gonna hit me?" Logan said ducking as Joanna tried to smack him upside the head, only for James to get him.

"Thank you James," Joanna said smiling at him.

"Your welcome," James said smiling as well. Logan just rubbed the back of his head as Kendall laughed.

The front door opened and voices were heard and soon David and Jonathan walked into the room. They both had bags in their hands.

"Oh god tell me you didn't," Logan said smiling at his dads. They may be cold hearted and hard to impress, but they had their moments when they were dads.

"We couldn't help it," David said opening a bag and pulled a pink dress out.

"Oh my god that's so cute," Logan said his eyes going wide.

"He picked that out and I got this," Jonathan said pulling out a little shirt with trucks and small pair of jeans.

"Now that's cute," Kendall said standing up walking over to Jonathan and looked the outfit over while Logan looked at the dress.

"I take it Logan wanted a girl and you wanted a boy," Joanna said looking at the two.

"I want both my babies, but when I thought it was one I thought it was a boy yes," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I thought it was a girl, and turns out we were both right," Logan said smiling.

"We also got you guys a book," Jonathan said digging into one of his bags.

"Pa, we don't need a parenting book, everything is online now and besides Kelly is trying to get us into a parenting class," Logan said.

"No I know everything is online this is something different," Jonathan said pulling the book out. It was _1001 Baby Names. _Logan smiled and looked at the book. He took it and showed Kendall.

"You boys better get to thinking about names, these next few months will fly by and the babies will be here before you know it," David said.

"What I did was I took a baby book and randomly selected ten names by opening the book and placing a finger on one of the pages," Joanna said.

"That's how you came up with Logan?" David asked looking at Joanna.

"Well yeah, I got the ten names and then made a list of the ones I liked," Joanna said.

"Wow, now I really feel special," Logan said looking at Kendall who giggled.

"Let's see," Kendall said opening the book and flipping to a random page and just placing his finger on the page. He looked down and started laughing. Logan looked over and saw why he was laughing.

"What name did you pick?" James asked.

"He landed on Logan," Logan said. James moved and looked at the page and saw Kendall was indeed pointing at Logan.

"So what, you're gonna name the boy Logan Jr.?" James asked teasingly.

"No," Logan said quickly.

"Why not, I think it might be cute," Kendall teased. Logan turned to Kendall and gave him an, 'are you serious?' look. Kendall just laughed.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Carlos sighed as he paced back and forth in his apartment. It was odd not having Kendall's things here. The apartment felt like it was lacking something. He knew the blonde would be back eventually, maybe. Would this apartment really be a good place for Kendall to take care of twins? There was only two bedrooms. Maybe Kendall wouldn't come back, and if he didn't he maybe want to get a bigger place eventually.

Carlos sighed and fell onto the couch. He and Kendall would still be best friends though. They had known one another since they were in diapers. Kendall wouldn't stop being his friend because he had two babies, but then again Kendall was moving onto the next part of his life and they were only twenty one. Carlos knew Kendall's life would become hectic soon and maybe their friendship would become a bit strained. Kendall would be busy with his kids and wouldn't be able to do the things they used to do. Carlos wasn't sure what to think right now. He just knew that things were changing, not only with Kendall but with James as well.

Carlos didn't know what was going on with him and James. He hadn't told James the truth about Steph yet, but James was keeping something from him too. He knew whoever James had slept with had to be someone that James knew at least. He had just seemed so guilty about it. Carlos sighed and shook his head, no he wouldn't worry about James right now. He'd give him the rest of the week and see where things went on Friday.

Carlos' cell phone rang startling the Latino. He jumped up and fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"What did you do?"

"Uh, hello to you too Kendall, what are you talking about," Carlos said slowly. He was used to Kendall just jumping in like that, but this time he didn't know what the blonde was on about.

"I was talking with James and Logan earlier and James said you forgave him," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I really like him Kendall and I want what we have to last," Carlos said slowly. He knew Kendall wouldn't buy that answer though.

"Carlos we've always been honest with one another, don't you dare expect me to take that answer," Kendall said.

"Kendall please this is between me and James," Carlos said slowly. He didn't want to talk to Kendall about this right now. He hadn't even thought of what he wanted to do yet.

"Carlos Garcia, don't make me friend card you," Kendall said.

"Fine, but please don't tell James," Carlos said desperately. He didn't want James to get mad at him. He saw how James had reacted when he thought something happened with Stephanie. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Ok I promise," Kendall said. I knew Steph was coming on to me and I didn't discourage her, I might've even encouraged it a first, but after she kissed me I stopped her," Carlos sighed.

"Wow," Kendall said, "yet James cheated and you forgave him," he asked confused.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Carlos sighed.

"Well I'm all ears man," Kendall said.

"Stephanie has a thing for stealing people from James and I don't want him to think I like Stephanie, because I don't like her that way, I mean she's hot and all but I really care about James," Carlos said quickly.

"Ok, ok I won't say anything, but keep secrets isn't good for a relationship," Kendall said.

"Says the guy who's relationship is a whole lie," Carlos countered.

"I know I'm not the best example, but I don't have a choice. I mean if I ruin his image it will ruin the bands image and no more Big Time Rush," Kendall said.

"I know, I know," Carlos said waving his hand.

"Look dude, I'm gonna be honest keeping this going because you don't want to let go isn't good for either of you, it'll only make you miserable," Kendall said.

"I know, we're gonna talk on Friday and see where things go from there," Carlos said.

"Ok, but just don't do anything stupid," Kendall said.

"Can't make any promises," Carlos sighed. He heard a chuckle before the line went dead. Carlos sighed and hung up his phone as well.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan was walking down the hallway from his music room to the living room where Kendall was probably sitting with his mother talking to her. Kendall seemed to get along better with her than his dad, and that was to be expected. His dads were hard people to win over. Logan shook his head and tried not to think about them right now. He loved his dads, but they were hard to please.

Logan let his thoughts wander to the blonde. Kendall had been acting a bit strange all day. He his cheeks were always red. He had been acting a bit funny. He'd squirm and he could hardly look Logan in the eyes. Logan couldn't' figure out what was wrong with the blonde.

"Logan."

Logan stopped walking and turned around to look at David. David made a gesture for him to follow him. Logan sighed and followed him out onto the back patio. Logan wasn't surprised to see Jonathan sitting on at the table out there.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"We wanted to talk to you," David said.

"Obviously," Logan said.

"Don't be a smartass," Jonathan said.

"Wow took a whole day for you to call me a smartass, that has to be a new record," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Logan stop it," David said. Logan closed his mouth and looked at his dads.

"We know you don't want to get married yet, but we've got something for you," David said slowly.

"Dad, no I am not going to ask Kendall to marry me just because we're having kids," Logan said shaking his head.

"We know that," Jonathan said jumping up quickly. "We just want to give you something incase you do decide someday that you want to get married," he said.

"What?" Logan asked confused. David reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He held it out to Logan. Logan took it and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a green stone on it. "Where have I seen this before?" Logan asked.

"It was your grandmothers," Jonathan said. Logan let out a small chuckle.

"I remember, she would always tell me one day I'd give it to the person I loved, I never understood what she meant though," Logan said shaking his head. He had only been a young boy when she died.

"Yeah, we know and we held onto this for you," Jonathan said smiling at him.

"We thought you would like it," David said.

"I do, Thank you," Logan said smiling at the ring. It was moments like these that made him love his dads. Underneath it all they did care about him, they just had a weird way of showing it sometimes.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak was pacing and back and forth in his apartment. He had his cell phone in his hand and pressed to his ear as he listened to the ringing. He was biting at his nail nervously. He didn't expect Jett to answer.

As expected he got Jett's voice mail. Dak sighed and hung his head as the beep came.

"I didn't really expect you to answer, but I want you to know how sorry I am, Jett. I'll admit at first I was hesitant about us, but then I realized there's no one better for you than me. I was stupid and I'm sorry. I know there is no excuse for what I did, but I don't think you should write me off just fast. I think if we work at this we can have something good. I don't know maybe I'm just dreaming. Just call me please," Dak said. He hung up and tossed his phone down on his coffee table and fell onto his couch. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it as he started at his phone.

He wanted Jett to call him back, but he knew it wasn't likely. It was as about likely as Derek telling him that he supported his acting career. It was never gonna happen. Jett was stubborn like Derek.

Besides Dak had hurt Jett bad. He had done the one thing that hurt Jett more than anything. Dak knew where Jett was and how bad cheating hurt him. Jett had had people use him for his growing fame and his money. Dak had never done that to Jett though, he had liked Jett for Jett despite the cocky bravado he played off. He knew under Jett's cocky exterior was someone just like him, scared and lonely. That was what made them perfect for one another.

Dak sighed and looked at his phone. He knew that the phone call was never gonna come. He pushed himself up from the couch. He headed to his bedroom not going near his refrigerator. He didn't want to drink right now. That was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Dak walked into his bedroom and over to his bed. He fell onto it with a grunt and just laid there unmoving. He heard his cell phone start to ring. He jumped back up and ran out to the living room as it stopped. Dak sat there and waiting until his alert for a voicemail beeped. Dak grabbed his phone and saw the missed call was from James and not Jett. Dak debated on checking the voicemail.

His curiosity got the better of him. He dialed into his voicemail. He pressed his phone to his ear as he listened to James.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to apologize. Last night I was upset and being stupid. I am sorry Dak, I really didn't mean to ruin your relationship, but you were there too. I'm not the only one to blame for this. I think we need to talk, so call me back when you get the chance. I don't want to lose our friendship over this,"

James' voice said.

Dak hit the end button and set his phone down. He wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive James just yet. He could've handled the situation better and explained to Jett that he had come on to a drunk Dak. Then again, James was right and Dak was at blame here too. Dak sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to talk to James right now. He needed to sort some things out. He hung his head as he realized this was probably how Jett felt about him.

Dak looked at his phone before grabbing it and turning it off. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed the phone and turned off the ringer. He set id down on the counter and made his way to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed once more and he didn't plan on getting our of bed for the rest of the weekend. He was only going to get out of bed on Tuesday because he had an audition that was really important and he didn't want to miss it. Sunday and Monday he wasn't leaving his bed.

**Sorry this took so long but I've been having troubles with my beta, but I decided to go this alone and I hope there are no mistakes. I've read this through a few times, but even I miss things. I hope you like it. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	17. Fever

**I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, bubzchoc, 4ever with Kames, Chey21, iWasDumbSorry, Cookie Monster Giggles, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 17: Fever **

_Kendall gasped as he felt Logan's lips on his neck sucking and nipping. His gasps turned into moans as Logan's hand started to rub his crotch threw his underwear. Kendall vaguely wondered where his pants had gone._

_"Lo-Logan," Kendall moaned threading his fingers into Logan's hair. Logan just responded by biting his neck harder. Kendall let out a high pitched wine as pleasure shot through him. Kendall liked being bitten and urged the brunette to do it again. Logan did and it went straight to Kendall's dick._

_"So kinky," Logan said stilling his hand._

_"Don't stop," Kendall whined bucking his hips trying to get more pleasure. Kendall moaned when the brunette squeezed him. Kendall moved his hips up and down in his grasp. He turned into a writhing mess as Logan worked his cock._

_"Such a little slut for me," Logan said leaning in and biting on Kendall's neck once more. Kendall groaned and fisted the sheets underneath him. He felt himself nearing his release._

Kendall sat up in bed panting and breathing hard. He looked down and saw his soiled boxers. He looked around and saw that he was alone in bed. He groaned and got out of bed. This had been happening all weekend and the worst part was Logan's parents were still here. His dads were leaving today, but Joana was staying another day. Logan wanted to talk to her without his dads walking in and over hearing him.

Kendall got out of bed headed into the bathroom. He showered and changed and got ready for the day. He walked back into his room with his dirty clothes almost scared to put them in his hamper. Sebastian had been doing his laundry since Logan didn't want Kendall doing much to strain himself. The old butler hadn't said anything to him yet, and he hoped it stayed that way. Kendall shuddered at the thought of talking to the butler about what was going on.

There was a knock at the door. Kendall shoved his dirty clothes in the hamper and walked over to the door. He saw Logan standing there.

"What?" he asked. His eyes traveled up to Logan's disheveled hair and down to his sweat soaked shirt. Logan had no doubt just finished one of his early morning workouts. He looked hot! Kendall felt a twitch in his pant.

Traitor!

Kendall thought trying to ignore his arousal and hoped Logan wouldn't see it.

"Breakfast is ready," Logan said slowly.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," Kendall said nodding his head.

"You ok, you're looking at me kind of weird," Logan said.

"I'm fine," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan turned and headed into his room to shower and change. Kendall took a few deep breaths. Over the last week Kendall had learned Logan's habits and small things that he did. Working out and staying in shape was important to Logan, which made the blonde think that looks were important to Logan. Kendall knew he wasn't much to look at, especially now that he was pregnant and fat.

Kendall made his way down to the kitchen where Sebastian was talking to Dak. Kendall hadn't seen Dak in almost a week. Kendall saw a plate on the counter. Sebastian smiled and pointed to him and then to the plate. Kendall smiled gratefully.

"Hey Dak," Kendall greeted the brunette actor as he sat down.

"Hey, where's Logan?" Dak asked.

"Probably showering, I think he just got done with his morning workout," Kendall said waving his hand as he picked up his fork and started eating. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating. "So you been busy or something? I haven't seen you in awhile," Kendall said after he swallowed.

"Yeah, had a few auditions that I needed to get ready for," Dak said waving his hand.

"Ah enough said, Carlos goes all hermit too when he really wants a role," Kendall said nodding his head. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"So, how are the babies?" Dak asked.

"Good, their moving a lot more though," Kendall said placing a hand on his stomach as he felt a hard kick. "Other than that they're great really. I can't wait to actually hold them though," he said.

"Just five more months," Dak said laughing.

"Five too many," Kendall said.

"You can't rush this Kendall, they'll come when they're ready," Dak said. Kendall just sighed and nodded his head. He knew that, but still didn't mean he didn't want to hold his babies now.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan thought about the odd look Kendall had given him earlier. He wasn't sure what it was about. Did he really look that bad after his work out? Was the blonde repulsed by him?

Logan shook his head and headed down to the kitchen hoping his dads weren't up yet. He didn't need them talking to Kendall about marriage and baby names. He knew the blonde got upset about the talk of marriage, but put on a smile to fool his dads. He was getting almost as good as Logan at faking it. Logan had had twenty three years of practice while Kendall had picked it up in a few days. Logan was actually kind of proud.

Logan walked into the kitchen ready for breakfast. He saw Dak talking to Kendall. Dak looked up at him with a smile. Logan was actually a little shocked to see Dak. He hadn't seen him all weekend.

"Hey Logan," Dak said smiling at him.

"Hey Dak, been working on an audition?" Logan asked as he took a plate of food from Sebastian and sat down at the counter. Sebastian left the room to do some other house work.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head. "So I hear twins," he said casually.

"God yes," Logan said letting his head hang for a moment. "It was a shock but we're adjusting," he said looking at Kendall.

"So what's gonna happen after the babies are born?" Dak asked.

"Same as before," Kendall said.

"You gonna keep the twins together?" Dak asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, we're not going to separate them," Kendall said quickly.

"I was just wondering," Dak said putting his hands up.

"He's been having mood swings lately," Logan told Dak.

"I have not," Kendall said rounding on Logan glaring at the brunette singer. His glare fell. "Shit, I have," he said hanging his head. He then looked up at Logan with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he said.

"Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry," Logan said quickly his eyes going wide. Kendall started laughing as he wiped his eyes.

"You make it too easy," Kendall said shaking his head. Dak laughed as well while Logan glared at the blonde.

"Ass, I thought I really upset you," Logan said glaring at the blonde. Kendall just continued to laugh.

"Ok this was fun, but I just wanted to stop in I've got an audition on like half an hour, I'll see you around," Dak said laughing as he walked out of the kitchen. Logan looked at Dak wondering why he had really shown up. He knew Dak and he never really just popped in for a chat like that and just leave suddenly.

Logan looked over at Kendall and saw the reason for Dak's quick departure. Kendall was staring at Logan with lust clouded eyes. Logan saw the blonde was obviously debating something.

"Um," Logan said slowly. That seemed to be the trigger for Kendall. Something snapped in him and he stalked up to Logan and crashed their lips together. Logan didn't mind at all. His hands came to rest on Kendall's hips. They were still a bit slim but getting bigger, like the bump on his stomach. Logan loved that little bump on Kendall's stomach. It made this all more real and he could feel his babies moving.

Logan wasn't focusing on that much though. He was thinking about the way Kendall's lips felt on his and the way he was getting hard as Kendall's hand groped at his body. Logan quickly took control and pushed Kendall into the nearest wall, being careful not to hurt him or his babies. His hands moved to Kendall's hips again and Kendall moaned and jutted his hips forward wanting more.

Voices were heard in the hallway and Kendall came to his senses. He pushed Logan away and they stood there looking at one another for a moment.

"I have to go," Kendall said quickly. He left the room as fast as he could and Logan heard him going up stairs as David and Joanna walked into the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" David asked his son.

"Uh," Logan said not sure what to say.

"How far along is Kendall?" Joanna asked a knowing smile on her face.

"About twenty weeks," Logan said slowly. Joanna's smile grew.

"I remember my fourth and fifth months," Joanna said. Logan suddenly realized what Joanna was talking about and covered his ear.

"No I am not listening to this," Logan said as he walked out of the room leaving a laughing David and Joanna. Jonathan walked past Logan looking at his son confused. Logan just shook his head and pulled his cell phone out to call James and see if they had to go into the studio today.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall sighed as he sat there listening to Gustavo yell at James and Logan. Logan had reveled to Gustavo that Kendall was their guitarist and that they'd need to find a temporary one for the tour or put the tour off until the twins were a bit older. Gustavo wasn't happy about this at all. Logan had also suggested postponing the tour as well. He was not happy.

"Excuse me," Kendall said stepping in. Gustavo turned to him with a murderous glare. Kendall didn't cringe or back down.

"What?" Gustavo barked. Kendall walked over to the large producer with a glare.

"I know I'm new here," Kendall started as he glanced over at Logan who was biting his lip. "but what Logan's asking isn't crazy. What he wants is to spend some time with his kids when their born. I mean we are having twins and taking care of them on my own would he hard, even after their a few months old it'll still be hard. Logan just wants to be there for his babies. Besides, if you send Logan on tour away from me and the kids, one of two things could happen," Kendall said pausing for effect. Gustavo looked shocked and angry that Kendall was talking to him this way. "People will think Logan's a heartless asshole for just leaving his kids or they'll think you're a jerk for sending Logan away from his kids so soon. I'm thinking the second of those two will happen because I won't to speak out. Unlike Logan I've got nothing to lose, I'm not a star like him, and you don't scare me," he said. Logan and James' jaws dropped.

"You get three months," Gustavo barked at Logan before he stormed out of the room.

"Dude," James said slowly.

"No one's ever stood up to Gustavo like that," Logan said.

"I got you time off didn't I?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Thank you," Logan said as he threw his arms around the blonde in a hug. Kendall felt his cheeks heat up and he gave and awkward cough. Logan let go of Kendall and took a step back blushing.

"Sorry," Logan said.

"S'okay," Kendall said avoiding Logan's gaze.

"Come on let's go before he comes back," James said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. Logan nodded his head and the three of them left the studio. James took off ahead of the two since he had had somewhere he needed to be.

Logan and Kendall walked side by side. They hadn't really talked about what had happened earlier. Kendall had avoided Logan at all costs all morning and had barely even seen David and Jonathan off. They were heading home and expected to be kept in the loop. Logan had promised to keep them up to date on the babies as they progressed. Kendall hadn't even really talked to Logan on the way to Rocque records and wasn't talking now.

"So let's talk about the elephant in the room," Logan said awkwardly.

"What elephant?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Come on Kendall," Logan said.

"Ok look it's these stupid hormones. I don't know why but lately I've been…I'm…erotically charged," Kendall said after some thought.

"Is that fancy talk for horny?" Logan asked laughing when Kendall blushed.

"It's just the upped hormones," Kendall said.

"Do you want help?" Logan asked slowly. He knew Kendall was going to be touchy about this and didn't want to push the blonde into something that he didn't want to do.

"No, no I'm fine," Kendall assured him. Logan let the subject drop and they continued the drive home.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak had a bounce in his step as he walked along the sidewalk. He had had a good audition and post was wrapping up on his vampire movie. That would be releasing soon and he'd get lots of publicity for that. If things worked out correctly his career would take off and Derek would have to eat his words.

Dak still hadn't' heard back from Jett, but that was ok. He and Jett weren't really meant to be after all. He knew getting things to work with the other actor would be hard. They were both starting to take off with their careers. They would hardly get any time to themselves and it would be too crazy. Dating right now wouldn't be smart on either of their parts.

Then there was James, he was still trying to talk to him.

"Dak?"

Dak looked up and he smiled when he saw it was Derek's wife Natalie and his two nephews Emmet and Robert standing by the entrance to a nearby park. Emmet was seven and Robert would be turning six soon. They both looked more like Zevon's that Natalie. Derek wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey guys," Dak said to the boys as he walked up to them. They both smiled at greeted Dak with hugs.

"How have you been?" Natalie asked as they started walking through the park to the lpay equipment.

"Great," Dak said smiling, "I've got a movie that should be coming out in a few months and just had a great audition," he said.

"That's good," Natalie said.

"Uncle Dak," Robert said tugging on Dak's leg.

"What Robbie," Dak said looking down at his nephew.

"Are you coming to my birthday party?" Robert asked eagerly. "I am gonna be six." he added while holding up one whole hand and his thumb on his other hand,

"When is it next week?" Dak asked looking at Natalie. She nodded her head. "You know what, I'll be there," he said to Robert who's eyes went wide. He was used to Dak not showing up often.

"Really?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah, and I'll be at your next one," Dak said smiling at Emmet as well. Emmet smiled at that and Dak looked at Natalie. Natalie told the boys to go play and they ran off. "When and where?" Dak asked.

"Be at your parents at two," Natalie said, "want me to tell Derek you're coming," she asked.

"Might as well, just tell him I'll behave if he behaves," Dak said. Natalie smiled and nodded her head. She knew it was a big deal for Dak to agree to be in the same room as Derek.

"Now you don't have to work do you?" Natalie asked.

"No and if I do I'll reschedule, I realized I've missed a lot of the boys' lives and I want to make up for it while I still can. While they still look up to me," he said.

-Better Than I Know Myself-

Kendall sighed as he made his way into the kitchen. Joanna was out with his mother getting to know her a bit better. They were both going to be grandmothers. Kendall was sure they were swapping stories about who was wilder as a child. Kendall was glad that his mother was in town for awhile, but he didn't need her sharing his baby stories.

Kendall sighed as he got himself a glass of water. He heard Logan walk into the kitchen as well. Kendall turned around to greet him politely but ran into the brunette instead since had had been trying to move around him.

"I am so sorry," Kendall said quickly.

"It's ok," Logan said looking down at his shirt that was now clinging to him. Kendall's eyes traveled down the shirt. It was showing off all the muscle that Logan had. He had to have it though, he was a performer and he went up on stage for hours and danced.

"I…uh…" Kendall said at a loss for words. He felt his face heating up and a twitch in his pants.

"You ok," Logan asked taking a step closer to the blonde. Kendall snapped again and crashed their lips together.

'Screw it' Kendall thought. He needed Logan and he needed him now. He wrapped his arms around the shocked brunette and that triggered something in him.

Logan started to lead Kendall out of the kitchen and to the stairs. They had to separate as they climbed the stairs. Once they reached the top though Kendall couldn't wait. He started kissing Logan again. They stumbled into Logan's bedroom where Kendall pushed Logan onto the bed and climbed on top of him attaching their lips once more.

Logan seemed in shock, but wasn't complaining about what Kendall was doing. He seemed to be enjoying it. Kendall ground his hips into Logan's. He whimpered as their clothed arousals touched. Kendall felt like he was on fire and he needed to get out of his clothes as soon as possible.

Kendall set about stripping him and Logan. Logan went along with it. He seemed to want this as much as Kendall did, or he wanted to get off. Kendall wasn't sure, and at the moment he didn't care. He had a problem he needed to get rid of.

"Lube?" Kendall asked looking down at Logan. Logan pointed to his bedside table and Kendall moved to it and started digging through it looking for the lube. Kendall let out a squeak when he felt a slick finger probe his entrance. He glanced over his shoulder at Logan.

"Couldn't resist," Logan said as he worked his finger in and out. Kendall grabbed the lube and moved away from the intruding finger. Kendall pushed Logan onto his back and climbed on top of him. He poured some lube into his hand and started to stroke Logan's cock.

Logan moaned and flipped them over so Kendall was on his back. He hovered over the blonde and attacked his lips. Kendall moaned as Logan trailed his lips down to Kendall's neck. He started to suck and nip gently at the skin there.

"Bite me," Kendall requested. Logan hesitated a moment and Kendall grabbed his hair and pulled. Logan gasped and sunk his teeth into the blonde's skin. Kendall gasped and moaned. His arousal twitched at that. He wanted more. "Fuck me," Kendall whined.

Logan set about preparing the blonde. He didn't want to hurt him. Kendall was panting and moaning as Logan prepared him. He wanted more and Logan wasn't moving fast enough. Kendall stuck a finger in his mouth before bringing it down to his own entrance. He squeezed it in next to Logan's fingers. Logan looked up at the blonde shocked.

"You were going to slow," Kendall said. Logan growled and pulled his fingers out along with Kendall's and lube his cock up.

Logan lined himself up with the blonde's entrance and he pushed himself in. Kendall let out a cry of pleasure. He had been wanting this for a long time. Logan was inside him thrusting and creating a delicious pleasure in the pit of his stomach. It felt so good. Kendall clawed at Logan's back and moaned as Logan started to nip at his neck once more. He was about to request that Logan bite him again, but the brunette beat him to the punch.

"Oh god," Kendall cried. Logan angled his hips and Kendall saw stars. Kendall cried out as Logan assaulted his prostate. He clawed at Logan's back and moaned.

Logan grabbed Kendall's cock and started to jerk him off. Kendall moaned and cried out. Kendall was so close to his release he could taste it. Logan sunk his teeth into his neck once more and Kendall lost it. He came covering Logan's fist with his seed. Logan slammed into him a few more times extending his orgasm and reaching his own. Logan's hips stuttered to a stop and he pulled out of the blonde and fell next to the blonde.

Kendall felt exhausted. He didn't want to think about what had happened too much. He wanted to sleep and forget it ever happened. It wasn't like it meant much to Logan anyways. A pair of arms wrapped around him and Kendall froze before relaxing in the embrace. Maybe, it did mean something to Logan after all.

Kendall let his mind go blank and let sleep over take him.

-Better than I know Myself-

Carlos sighed as he paced about his apartment. He was alone and it sucked. It had only been one weekend and he was going crazy. He missed Kendall being here, but he knew it only for a little while. Kendall would be back once the babies were born and he and Logan 'Broke up.'

Would Kendall want to move back into the small apartment with twins to take care of. The place wasn't big enough for two babies and two adults. It wasn't kid friendly either. Carlos wasn't sure if Kendall moving back in with him would be a good idea.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. Kendall was moving on with his life and starting a family. Carlos on the other hand didn't have a steady job, or someone to share his life with. Sure he was dating James, but that probably was over. He wasn't sure if he could trust James. He had only thought Carlos cheated, he hadn't had proof and eh went and cheated. Was James really good boyfriend material?

Carlos was brought from his thoughts when someone knocked at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it and came face to face with Katie. He looked around and saw that she was alone.

"Where's your mom?" Carlos asked.

"She's out with Logan's mother, I wanted to talk to you," Katie said.

"Well come in," Carlos said stepping aside for the younger Knight sibling. Katie walked into the apartment and turned to face Carlos once he shut the door. "So, what's up?" he asked looking at her.

"What's with Kendall and Logan?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean? They're dating," Carlos said slowly.

"Oh please I'm not that stupid," Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you mean," Carlos said.

"Don't play dumb with me," Katie said glaring at Carlos. "I may only be eighteen, but I am an expert lie detector. Those two are not dating," she said. Carlos sighed and hung his head.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone," Carlos said as he fell down into a chair at the kitchen table. Katie walked over to the table and sat down as well ready to listen.

**Sorry that this update took so long. I kind of pushed this fic aside for others. I hope to get back on track. There is still so much more that I have in store for this. The next chapter will start a few weeks after this one ends. Things will start moving faster. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	18. Hot 'N Cold

**I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, Chey21, 4ever with Kames, bubzchoc, Kendalls Logiebear, iWasDumbSorry, GabeRusher, BTRLoganLover77, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, KEALY KAMES, and David _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Hot 'N Cold**

Kendall groaned as he sank into the couch. He had just gone for a walk with Carlos. Walking during pregnancy was good, it helped strengthen muscles and what not, but Kendall hated it. It made him tired and sweaty. Walking also made him ache and not want to move for a month.

Kendall was now six and a half months pregnant. Over the last month and a half not much had changed. Kendall was living with Logan and that was it. After they had slept together it triggered something in the two. They had sex when Kendall couldn't contain himself, but that was it. It was about release. Kendall had hoped that Logan would start to care about him, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

People were making a big deal about the pregnancy still. Everywhere he went people followed him and took pictures of him or asked him about Logan. Kendall didn't talk to them or even acknowledge them. Logan was proud that Kendall wasn't letting it get to him, but the truth was, it was getting to him. It was getting to the blonde, he just didn't let it show. He couldn't wait for the babies to be born and out of him. He knew once they were born the media circus that was his life would only get worse. Logan was famous. The babies would be famous because of that, so people would be all over them. He just hoped he could protect them as best he could.

"You ok?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"Just dandy, I'm six and a half months pregnant and I just went for a two mile walk. I am perfectly fine," Kendall snapped. Sebastian walked in with two bottles of water and gave each of them a bottle. They both thanked the old butler and he left.

"So how are things with James?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, he's been distant ever since…" Carlos trailed off.

"He complains that you're being distant," Kendall said as he took a drink of his water. "I hear him and Logan talking all the time," he explained when Carlos looked at him confused.

"Speaking of Logan," Carlos said.

"I don't know, I mean he's been a bit nicer and he always helping me even when I don't need it. I don't think anything has changed though," Kendall sighed.

Ever since he and Logan had had sex things hadn't changed much. Logan hadn't said anything to Kendall about it afterwards and Kendall didn't say anything either. They had both just moved on and made a silent agreement that Logan would help Kendall with his needs. Kendall did tell Carlos, he had to tell him though, it was like the in the best friend code or something.

"Have you talked to him," Carlos asked.

"He doesn't like me Carlos, I am a whale and I'm kind of mean to him," Kendall said softly. He had to admit he was a bit mean to the brunette. It wasn't his fault though, Logan danced around him and treated him like he was fragile. It just pissed him off sometimes.

"You're kind of mean to everyone lately, but that's because you're pregnant and the weight you're gaining is all baby," Carlos said.

"It's babies as in two," Kendall corrected his friend.

"I know, little Logan and little Kendahlia," Carlos teased.

"Not even funny dude," Kendall said his face expressionless.

"Well have you come up with any names," Carlos asked looking at the blonde expectantly.

"For a girl I really like the name Elizabeth," Kendall said.

"Ah, little Lizzie," Carlos said with a smile. Kendall nodded his head with a smile as he placed his hand on his stomach. "So what about your little boy," he asked.

"I don't know yet, I mean I like the name Dakota or maybe even Spencer," Kendall said.

"So what about Logan he have any ideas on the names yet?" Carlos asked.

"He likes the name Kyra for a girl and Landon for a boy," Kendall said. He and Logan had been talking about names a lot lately. Kendall was excited for the arrival of the babies and trying to get the names set so they'd have them and be able to get used to them before hand. Logan on the other hand changed his mind more often then a girl changed clothes.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan sighed as he made his way to the recording studio. They were recording a song today for the album, but Logan wasn't feeling it. Ever since he and Kendall had had sex a month and a half ago Logan didn't know what to think. He was confused about his feelings. Kendall wasn't very forward either. They still talked like normal, but things were different lately. Kendall seemed to be pushing away from him now, rather than wanting to get closer to him. Kendall was getting more distant as time passed. Logan wasn't sure what to do about it either.

Logan walked into the studio and saw James and Gustavo talking. Logan wasn't really in the mood to talk to his producer right now, but he didn't have a choice.

"Dog, how's the song coming along?" Gustavo asked.

"Slow, I can't figure it out," Logan admitted, "I try to write and the words just don't come out right," he said shaking his head.

"Well our deadline is coming up, work with James and get it done," Gustavo ordered.

"Ok let's just work on your song for now," Logan sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss his nonexistent song right now. He had tried several times and nothing was working. He didn't know why he was having such a hard time writing this song. Gustavo had given him and James some freedom on this album, but it was harder than he thought.

James walked over to Logan and looked at him. "You ok man?" he asked.

"Fine, just tired," Logan lied. He didn't want to talk right now. If he started about Kendall James would start in on his relationship with Carlos, which was strained. Logan honestly didn't know why they were still together. Carlos didn't really trust James, and James wouldn't tell anyone who he slept with.

"Come on let's just get this over with," James said. Logan nodded his head. They walked into the booth together.

-Better than I know Myself-

Dak groaned as he fell back against the wall in his bathroom. His stomach was churning and he did not feel good at all. He had been in the middle of a phone call with Dani when it hit him. He had ran to the bathroom and dropped the phone. He could hear Dani yelling to him. Dak grabbed the phone.

"Dak, what the hell are you ok?" Dani yelled.

"Dani stop," Dak said into the phone.

"What's going on, are you ok?" Dani asked.

"I'm not feeling too good. It must've been the food I had last night," Dak said shaking his head, which turned out to be a bad idea. He started puking again and dropped the phone once more. Once he was done he picked up the phone once more.

"Ok that's it, I'm coming over," Dani said.

"No, don't I can take care of myself," Dak said.

"Oh right like you did at Robert's party," Dani snorted.

"Look, I was there for the boys not for Derek," Dak said shaking his head. "I've missed so much of their lives and I hate that Derek won't talk to me, but it's his choice. He sucker punched me and I let him. I mean if that's what it takes for him to get his anger out then so be it," Dak said as he leaned back against the wall once more. He didn't want to leave the bathroom only to run right back.

"Dak you and Derek need to sit down and just talk things out," Dani sighed.

"I've tried, he's an idiot and he won't listen to me," Dak snapped.

"Oh please you're a whiny brat and Derek's a hard headed moron. You clash yes, but you need to talk this out. I hate that I can't hang out with both my brothers," Dani said. Dak head the hurt there, but him and Derek were too different to get along.

"I am not having this argument," Dak said annoyed now.

"We're not arguing, you are going to listen to your big sister and do as I say. You are going to go talk to Derek and work this out. You two used to be so close," Dani sighed.

"Yeah used to be," Dak said shaking his head even though Dani couldn't see him.

"Dak don't, come on I know you want to work things out with Derek," Dani said. Dak could just hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I do, but he doesn't," Dak said as his stomach started churning once more. "Dani I have to go, I think I've got food poisoning. I'll be fine I'll talk to you later," Dak said.

"Dak don't you hang up on me," Dani threatened.

"Bye Dani," Dak said and he hung up.

Dak dropped the phone to the floor as he leaned over the toilet and emptied his stomach once more. He was sure there wasn't much left in his stomach this was his third time puking already. He wasn't sure where the sudden sickness had come from. The only thing he could think of was the food he had eaten last night. Something must've been bad. Seafood obviously didn't agree with his stomach.

-Better than I Know Myself-

James bit his lip as he paced back and forth in his apartment. He was thinking about Carlos. He had lied to him about sleeping with Dak, and it was eating away at his conscious. He wanted to tell Carlos the truth, but that would ruin what little of their relationship that was left. He really liked Carlos, he was different from all the Hollywood jerks he had dated, but the guilt was killing him.

Then there was Dak, James didn't know what to think of him. Dak was funny and made James laugh. He was perfect boyfriend material, but he was a Hollywood crash and burn story waiting to happen. Dak was on the ascend of his Hollywood fame climb. He'd no doubt crash and burn like most Hollywood stars do. James had a risk of it as well.

James jumped as someone knocked at his door. He ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw Carlos standing on the other side. He bit his lip debating on walking away. He sighed and opened the door as he plastered a smile on his face.

"Hey Carlos," James said.

"Hi," Carlos said, "I've trying to call you, you were supposed to meet me at the coffee shop twenty minutes ago," he said.

"Oh yeah," James said. He had totally forgot about that.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked frowning.

"What no, just let me get my-" James started.

"You've been acting really odd lately," Carlos said stepping into James apartment and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry my mind is just somewhere else," James admitted. He looked away from Carlos.

"Is it me? Am I doing something wrong? I thought we were going good," Carlos said.

"I thought so too, but this…it's…" James said not sure what to say. "this isn't working," he said finally.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"You know what I mean," James said.

"Are we breaking up?" Carlos asked slowly.

"I think so," James said nodding his head slowly. He didn't want to tell Carlos about him and Dak. He couldn't, so this was the only thing he could to get rid of the guilt he felt.

"Well, ok," Carlos said calmly. He just nodded his head and left.

James stood there in shock. Part of him wanted to run after the Latino and beg him to take him back. Another part wanted him to stay put and rationalized that he did the right thing. His and Carlos' relationship wasn't perfect and it was bad. He had cheated on Carlos and Stephanie was trying to get Carlos to cheat. At least this way James could beat her to the punch.

Stephanie could have Carlos now, she would be better for the Latino for now. Stephanie wasn't a cheater, she used guys and made them cheat, but she never cheated on them. That was what Carlos needed. He needed someone who could give him their full attention. James couldn't give that to Carlos, if he was always thinking about Dak, and what they could've had. James was so confused right now, he didn't know who he wanted.

I did the right thing. We weren't working and it was for the best.

James thought. He had to repeat that in his head to make him stay in his apartment and let Carlos go.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall made his way down the hallway. Logan was in his music room working on his song, but by the mashing of the piano keys Kendall could tell he was having some trouble. He stopped in the doorway. Logan was sitting with his back to him. He started playing the piano and singing what he had written. It didn't sound right and Logan bashed the keys once more.

"I just can't write this stupid song, saying how you feel doesn't work," He grunted. Kendall chuckled and Logan turned to him glaring at him. His glare softened when he saw it was Kendall.

"I thought you were James," Logan admitted.

"Nope, just me," Kendall said walking into the room. He sat down on the piano on the bench next to Logan. "You're forcing it," Kendall said.

"I know, but I've got a deadline and Gustavo is rushing me even more," Logan said shaking his head.

"Well, let me see what you've got," Kendall said holding his hand out. Logan handed over the paper he had in front of him.

"Music sounds better with you?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo wants a love song," Logan said.

"I used to think that love was something fools made up, cause all I know is heart break," Kendall read. He looked over at Logan who was looking away from him. "I couldn't help myself, left this side go through hell, there's only so much a heart can take."

"It's not done yet," Logan said snatching the paper back.

"That sounds a bit bitter if you ask me," Kendall said.

"Well it's true, all I had with my ex was raw and physical, I've never really…" Logan trailed off. He looked down at the piano. "Honestly, I'm only happy when you're around," he said quietly.

"What?" Kendall asked softly.

"I don't know," Logan said looking up at the blonde. "Before all this happened, I was upset and I hated my life. I wanted nothing more than to just build my fame and make a name for myself. Then you came into the picture," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said showing Logan he was listening.

"Never mind," Logan said chickening out. He shook his head as he stood up.

"Damn it Logan, don't' shut me out again, I am getting a lot of mixed signals here," Kendall said grabbing Logan's arm and stopping him. "Either you like me or you don't, just tell me so I know," he said.

"I…do," Logan admitted, "I really think I'm starting to care about you Kendall, and I'm not just saying that because…" he said his eyes traveling down to the blonde's swollen belly.

"Maybe, we don't have to end this once the twins are born, maybe we could date awhile or something," Kendall suggested as he stood up. He looked into Logan's eyes searching for any trace of doubt.

"Yeah, I mean if it works, maybe something more could come of it," Logan said slowly. His eyes traveled down tot eh blonde's lips and then to his eyes. Kendall nodded his head. Logan swooped in and sealed their lips in a kiss.

Kendall squealed on the inside. He had been waiting for this for so long. They had avoided it for so long. They had been shy and scared, well Kendall wasn't scared anymore. He was finally getting what he wanted.

**I am sorry this took so long, but I've pushed this on the back burner for sometime. I want to get back to this and a few of my Kogan fics. So hopefully there wil be more updates for my other Kogan fics, I am not saying which right now, but there are a fwe I am looking at and hope to update soon so keep an eye open. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	19. Finally

**I'd like to thank,**_ CUTE CARGAN LOVE, bubzchoc, 4ever with Kames, Swayzee Sweetheart, CrazyLovingYuu3, and Cookie Monster Giggles _**f****or all you're lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Finally **

Kendall smiled as he made his way down to the kitchen. He and Logan had figured everything out, and for the last week things had been great. Kendall was happier, then he had been in a long time. It was all because of Logan too, somehow they had become more than just friends. It was great, now he wouldn't have to tell his kids why he didn't live with daddy.

Kendall quickly made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter. A Pair of arms wrapped around him from behind making him squeak and drop his spoon.

"Morning," Logan said pressing a kiss to his neck. Kendall giggled and turned to face Logan. "Morning to you two as well," he said placing his hands on Kendall's stomach. His smile grew as he felt a nudge on his hand. Kendall smiled as well.

"Morning," Kendall greeted the brunette. Logan kissed him on the cheek before he made himself a bowl of cereal as well. Sebastian walked into the kitchen with the intend of making breakfast, but stopped when he saw the two.

"Master Kendall, I do say you have quite the influence over Logan, I don't think he's made his own breakfast in a long time," Sebastian said with a smile. He left before the two could comment.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could get started on the nursery, you know picking things out and what not," Logan said turning to the blonde. Kendall smiled knowing Logan wanted to go baby shopping.

"Sounds fun," Kendall said nodding his head. He wanted to go too. It would be nice to get some things for the babies. There was still so much they needed to get.

"Great, this afternoon then?" Logan asked.

"Do you have to go to the studio this morning?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo's a tyrant," Logan replied.

"Ok, I'll invite Carlos over and we can hang out. I'm sure he'll appreciate the company since, well you know," Kendall said referring to his and James' breakup.

"Yeah, I was surprised they broke up, I mean I really thought James had found someone who could keep him…well…never mind," Logan said shaking his head, "I have to go, but I'll be back this afternoon and we can go shopping," he said changing the subject.

"Ok, bye," Kendall said leaning over and pecking Logan on the lips. Logan grinned and pulled the blonde closer and pressed their lips together hungrily. Kendall pushed on his shoulders. "As much as I'd love to continue this, you don't want to piss Gustavo off," he said.

"I suppose," Logan sighed. Kendall giggled and pecked Logan on the nose.

"I'll be waiting for you to get home so we can go shopping," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and let go of the blonde. He left the kitchen leaving Kendall all alone. Kendall finished eating as he heard the front door open. Kendall walked out to the hallway as Dak walked towards him.

"Is Logan here?" Dak asked softly.

"No, you just missed, him he was heading to the studio," Kendall said.

"Oh," Dak said. He looked around before sighing. "I'll just head over there then," he said.

"Ok," Kendall said nodding his head. Dak turned and left. Kendall stood there a moment confused over the brunette's actions. Dak had seemed a bit jumpy, and he wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

-Better than I Know Myself-

James sighed as he pulled the warm body closer to him. Waking up next to someone was the best thing in the entire world. He loved this feeling and never wanted to give it up. Being loved was the next feeling in the world. He never wanted to lose this feeling again. It was too good to lose.

"You better get up soon, you have to go to the studio today."

James sighed and disentangled himself from the body in front of him, as much as he didn't want to. He sat up and leaned over the Latino.

"But Carlos, I just want to be with you," James whined. Carlos giggled and kissed the singer on the cheek. James grinned at that.

"You can spend time with me later, you don't want to piss you're manager off," Carlos said smiling.

"Fine," James sighed. He knew that Carlos was right. He really didn't want to piss Gustavo off. James and Logan were so close to finishing their second album. It was going to be amazing.

James wasn't sure what had made him call the Latino lat night, but he had. He had called him and asked if he wanted to hang out. In the two weeks since they had broken up they had agree to be friends. James was ok with that, and called Carlos last night. They went out and a few drinks later James admitted he still cared for Carlos and he wasn't really sure why he had even broken up with him in the first place. Carlos then kissed him, which led to them heading back to James' apartment and sleeping together.

"So, are we…" Carlos trailed off as James started to get dressed.

"Back together?" James asked for him.

"Yeah, are we?" Carlos asked nodding his head.

James stopped to think for a second. He wanted to be back together. These last two weeks had been hell without the Latino. He wanted to hold him and be able to call him his. That was all he ever wanted.

"I don't think I can go another day without being able to kiss you whenever I want," James replied. Carlos grinned and got out of James bed. He started to get dressed as well. Once both of them were dressed, James pulled the Latino into a kiss.

"So, I'll see you later then?" Carlos asked as his phone started to ring. He held a finger up to James as he answered. James waited patiently as Carlos talked to Kendall. "Ok, I'll be over in a bit," he said. He said good bye to the blonde and hung up. "So, later then?" he asked James once more.

"Definitely," James replied with a smile. He pecked the Latino once more. He just couldn't get enough of Carlos. He had two weeks to make up for and boy was he going make up for them.

He led Carlos from his apartment. He brought Carlos home before heading to the studio. He was in a good mood and nothing could bring him down. He was on cloud nine.

James walked into the studio and saw Dak talking to Logan. James hadn't talked to Dak since he had slept with him about two months ago. Dak had seemed to have cut him out of his life. James didn't blame him either, but he wanted his friend back. As James approached Dak saw him. He said something to Logan and turned and left.

James walked up to his friend. "What was that about?"

"He, uh, wanted to talk," Logan said slowly. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Oh," James said confused.

"Why didn't you tell me the person you cheated on Carlos with was Dak?" Logan asked turning to him.

"He told you then," James said biting his lip. "Look, I got drunk and Dak was just there. It was a mistake and he won't let me apologize. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Carlos about this though," he said.

"Why it's not like…oh my god," Logan said his jaw dropping. "James," he started.

"He makes me happy Logan, is it too much to ask to be happy for once?" James asked.

"No, it's not," Logan said hanging his head. "I won't tell him, but if you want your relationship to work you have to be honest."

-Better than I Know Myself-

Kendall stared at Carlos shocked. Carlos had just told him that he was dating James again. Kendall wasn't upset, just a bit shocked. He had thought it was for the best that James and Carlos broke up. He had seen the trust issues there, but this was stupid. Maybe they had worked everything out, as long as Carlos was happy, Kendall was happy.

"I know we've had our problems, but I think this time we can work," Carlos said.

"Are you sure, didn't he like cheat on you?" Kendall asked.

"It was a lapse of judgment on his part, but it was my fault. I flirted with Stephanie," Carlos said.

"So you only flirted, there is nothing wrong with that, he full on cheated," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but we worked this out Kendall, just be happy for me," Carlos said.

"I am happy for you Carlos, as long as you're happy, but just let me say I don't think this is smart," Kendall said.

"Thanks for your opinion, but this is my life, and this is gonna work," Carlos said stubbornly.

"Ok, ok I'll let you handle this," Kendall said putting his hands up. He just hoped this worked out this time. He didn't want Carlos getting hurt again.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Dak was sitting in his bathroom staring at the small plastic stick in his hand. He had talked to Logan earlier and they had decided that this was the only way to be sure before he made a big deal out of it.

The small stick was taunting him with the small blue plus. Dak didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying it. All the sickness, the mood swings, the cravings. It all added up to one thing.

Dak chucked the stupid test into the garbage can and left his bathroom, fighting back the tears. If his calculations were right he was two months pregnant. That also meant that there was two possible dads. It was either Jett or James. Dak wanted more than anything for it to be Jett, but life wasn't that kind to him.

Dak had just gotten Jett to talk to him again. It hadn't been easy, but he had to agree to some conditions. He couldn't talk to James anymore or even be near him without Jett around. Jett had set a few rules and Dak had been fine with that, as long as he got to be with Jett. He'd do anything to make it work between them. He had just wanted to be with Jett. He was the one he cared about, well they had real history together. Jett cared about him too. That was what counted. James hadn't really cared about Dak. He had only used him.

Dak shook his head. He was about to ruin everything him and Jett had rebuilt over the last few weeks. They had slowly been rebuilding their relationship again, and it was about to crumble again.

Were he and Jett meant to be together?

Dak needed someone to talk to. He knew just who he needed to talk to too. He walked over to his table and grabbed his car keys. He left his apartment. Talking face to face would be better than over the phone.

-Better than I Know Myself-

Logan smiled as he followed Kendall through the small shop. There were baby clothes everywhere. There were toys and baby everything.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Logan looked up and saw a woman with dark red hair and big brown eyes. She had a smile and was a bit pudgy. She had a nametag that read, Mary-Anne.

"My boyfriend and I are looking for stuff for our babies," Logan said smiling, "we're just looking right now," he said.

"If you need anything, just ask," Mary-Anne said with a smile. Logan nodded his head. She turned and walked away. Logan turned to where he had last seen the blonde and saw Kendall walked over to him with a big smile.

"Logie look," Kendall said holding up a small set of pajamas that had Spider-man on them. Logan smiled and nodded his head. "Aren't they just the cutest?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan nodded his head once more.

They spent their rest of their time like that. One of them would find something they liked and show the other. Kendall found lots of cute boy clothes while found several cute dresses and other girls clothes. By the time they paid they had tons of clothes. Logan was sure the kids would only wear each outfit once. Not to mention Kendall still had a baby shower to plan and they would get even more clothes then.

As they left the shop with several bags Logan couldn't help but smile. This was all just becoming so real. He wanted this feeling to last, as long as he had Kendall it would.

"So, that was fun, I think we've got lots of clothes," Kendall said, "but I think we need to start on the nursery soon if we want it to be done by the time our bundles of joy get here," he said looking at Logan.

"I was just thinking about that too," Logan said nodding his head, "we can pick out some colors and I can hire some guys to come and paint," he said.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe blue and like a light purple," Kendall said excitedly. He had everything planned in his head. He told Logan everything he wanted and Logan agreed. His ideas weren't half bad.

They arrived home and Kendall brought the clothes up to the nursery to be stored there for now. They had so much to do before the babies got here.

Logan watched Kendall move about the bare nursery and share more ideas with him. Logan nodded and gave his input as well, but let Kendall run with this one. Being stuck at home for the last few months had obviously given Kendall time to think.

Logan couldn't help but feel that he had finally had everything he had dreamed of ever having. He had a boyfriend, who was pregnant with his kids. He had a great career that had only sky rocketed since the news leaked about Kendall having his kids. They had gained a slightly older audience. There were still a few fans that didn't like Kendall since he was dating Logan, but that was ok. It was like everything was jut working out for him.

"We're going to have to come up with names soon," Kendall said turning to the brunette.

"I know, I was thinking Kyra is a pretty name," Logan said.

"Kyra," Kendall said nodding his head, "Kyra Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Kyra Elizabeth Knight?" Logan asked.

"Mitchell," Kendall corrected him.

"Kyra Elizabeth Mitchell," Logan said, "I think it sounds perfect," he said smiling at the blonde. Kendall smile and hugged the brunette.

"Ok now for a boy I was thinking like Dakota," Kendall said, "I really like that name," he said sticking his lower lip out in a cute pout. Logan just couldn't say no to the blonde.

"How about Dakota Landon," Logan asked.

"Perfect," Kendall said nodding his head excitedly. He turned around and looked at the room. "Maybe we could paint their names on their sides of the room," eh said quickly.

"Whatever you want," Logan said chuckled.

"Thank you Logie," Kendall said smiling brightly.

_Anything to see that smile. _Logan thought.

**So there you go another update. Just a short quick one. I hope you liked this. I will have another one out soon with more drama. As some of you guessed, Dak is pregnant. Who is he going to talk to? He already confided in Logan, but who will he talk to next? Will Logan keep his secret? James adn Carlos are back togehter, Will it Last? Kendall and Logan are happy, for now. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
